Aftermath
by TwistOfFate4
Summary: The Island is part of the past now, Jack and Kate are still reeling from the aftermath of the events that have changed them. This is a story about how trials in the real world parallel those of the island, and help them understand their love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aftermath

Pairing: Jack/Kate

Setting: Post Island

Chapter one: New beginnings

Jack walked through the hospital hallway, the new chief of medicine nodded at him with respect, Jack returned the smile politely.

'Hey Shepherd.' Richard Carter greeted him.

Jack stopped mid-walk to greet the new elderly chief.

'Hi Richard.'

Richard smiled at Jack's scrubs as he asked, 'does it feel good to be back?'

Jack broke into a grin, he had missed the hospital more than he thought he would, it was a large part of his life now that the he was back for good.

'You have no idea.'

Richard patted him on the shoulder, a glint in his brown eyes, 'keep up the good work and with the amount of praise the media gave you and your reputation as a surgeon, you might be the one replacing me.'

Jack smiled politely, he knew he was more than capable of having Richard's Job, but he felt comfortable as a surgeon, just a surgeon. The island had fulfilled his needs of being the leader, it had fulfilled his need of being the best. He was a different man now.

He gave his boss a small smile, 'We'll see.' He replied.

With that, Jack continued walking down the hallway as Richard watched the most capable surgeon in L.A walk away from him.

Jack let his eyes drift across the hospital corridor for a moment, he smiled, savouring the familiar air of detergent and freshly mopped floors. A hint of coffee and plastic lingered in the air, he broke into a content grin, being back didn't feel good. It felt brilliant.

'Dr Shepherd, I guess we have the same shift tonight.' Jack turned on his heel at sound of the soft voice.

Lyla Carter gave him a playful smile, 'what're the odds of that, huh?'

Jack smiled at her, her soft brown curls rested just below her shoulders, her emerald eyes stung his soft gaze, she reminded him so much of Kate. _Kate_. For a moment, his mind went blank.

'You okay?' Lyla asked with a concerned expression.

Jack looked down at her, 'uh, yeah...yeah.'

Lyla smiled, bemused by his odd behaviour, 'You can't blame my father for wanting his favourite two surgeons on the same shift.'

Jack smirked, 'He gave you this shift because you're his favourite? I thought it was so he could keep an eye on you.'

Lyla smirked back at him as she replied, 'it sucks to be the chief of medicine's only child.'

Jack nodded in agreement, she had no idea, and she'd only been working here a week.

Lyla frowned for a moment, it was as if she was hesitating before she spoke, 'wanna go for a coffee?'

Jack frowned at her, 'but we're on call-'

Lyla rolled her eyes, 'I meant down stairs. The cafeteria?'

Jack felt like a complete idiot for a moment, _beep-beep_, he glanced down at his pager, he winced, someone was coding.

'Can I take a rain-check on that?'

She cocked an eyebrow at him, 'I'll think about it.'

Jack grinned at her; he headed for the direction of the coding patient. Lyla watched the handsome doctor go, she felt her heart stir in her chest, she smiled slightly, what was she thinking? This guy had baggage.

In the hospital room:

The flat-line tone ate at him as he slammed the defibrillator aside, he closed his eyes, the blunt continuous tone from the monitor was the only sound to be heard for a moment. He had lost his first patient since returning.

He turned around to find the nurse staring at him along with the med students, he ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at his watch. He had to keep it together, he could feel their eyes on him. His voice came out hoarse as he called it.

'Time of Death, 8:23 pm.'

The numbers made him pause for a second, he looked to the other people in the room, their blank expressions reminded him that he was alone when it came to remembering the island. These people could never fully understand what they had lost on the island. For the first time in three months, he felt a sadness filling his heart. He didn't know if it was the rude-awakening of failing to save his patient that reminded him, or the fact that yet again, he'd return to an empty apartment tonight, but he was no longer on the island, miracles wouldn't happen here. The island was a closed chapter in his life. There was no going back, not again, not after what happened last time.

Jack glanced at the patient's chart that now lay aimlessly on the bed, a sensation of powerlessness spread through him, handing the chart to the nurse, Jack walked out of the room. There were no second chances here.

His tender eyes were focused firmly on the floor ahead of him, out of the fear of meeting anyone's gaze he quickly headed for the locker room.

Once inside, Jack pressed his forehead against the cool metal lockers, closing his eyes, he let out a tortured breath. Contrary to the public's belief, he was no hero. He groaned out of frustration, slamming his fist against the locker, the sensation of pain was almost refreshing as he took a deep breath. The pain cleansed his anger, it was out of his system, he straightened as he closed his eyes again. When it came to being a doctor, this was the part he hated the most. Having an entire life slip through his fingers in the span of a single moment. It was times like these, when the weight of death and guilt felt unbearable and he wished he wasn't alone.

'You okay?'

Jack froze, he recognised that voice, it was strong but gentle, distant but warm, it was Kate.

He turned around, the sound of her name made his heart thump rapidly as he stared at her, 'Kate?'

Her delicate long curls rested beyond her shoulders, her once emerald eyes seemed softer now as she smiled at him warmly.

Kate walked towards him, she was dressed in a pair of smart brown trousers and a maroon blouse, she looked stunning.

Jack marvelled at her, 'what're you doing here?'

Kate smiled, 'is that how you're gonna greet me?' there was a wistful look in her eye, after a moment it was replaced by a casual smile, 'Its been three months Jack.'

Kate hugged him, she felt his uncertainty as he slowly held her back. He didn't dare close his eyes, he was afraid that if he opened them, she'd be gone. He held her closely, gently but firmly, words could not describe how feeling her body against his felt after so long, his pulse began to race.

Kate whispered in his ear, 'I missed you.'

Jack held her tightly for a moment longer before pulling away, in that instant the memory of losing a patient had vanished from his mind.

Instead it was replaced by memories of a place he wished was home. It was replaced with memories of the island, the distant memories of her along with the memories of what they had lost.

He smiled at her warmly, 'it's good to see you Kate.'

Kate bit her lip for a moment as she nodded, furrowing her brow, she looked up at him, 'why didn't you call?'

Jack looked down, 'I uh...' He trailed off as he glanced back up at her, their eyes locked. He didn't know how tell her he had been shackled with guilt whenever he thought of her after what happened on the island.

At a loss for words, he simply replied, 'I'm sorry.'

Kate looked dismayed, her heart stung in her chest, she had been hoping that their reunion would be a bit more intimate than just a brisk hug.

Kate glanced at her watch, she was getting cold feet, maybe making the first move after what happened wasn't a good idea. Maybe he needed time.

'I should head back to mine, the nanny finishes in an hour.'

Jack didn't meet her gaze, he looked down. Seeing her again had stirred up emotions that he forgot he had.

Kate touched his cheek, 'Call me. Okay?'

Jack felt his mind go blank, her warm hands made his heart stir in his chest, he could barely respond when she was standing so close, he nodded weakly.

Secretly crestfallen by his distant behaviour, Kate pulled her hand away, picking up her black handbag, she turned and walked towards the door.

Jack felt as if he should say something, anything, just to make her stay and be part of the bittersweet silence between them for a moment longer.

'I really am sorry Kate.'

Kate glanced back at him, for the first time tonight, she saw an inkling of the Jack she used to love in his eyes. The sincerity in his gaze made her heart melt.

She smiled sadly, 'I know.'

Feeling as if she had nothing more to say, she faced the door, praying he would say something comforting.

'I _will_ call.'

Kate looked at him with a bittersweet smile on her face, 'I hope you do.'

Jack watched her leave, the locker room door swung shut. Still stunned by the brief encounter they had just had, he sat on the bench. Running both hands through his hair, he rubbed his face as he leaned backwards, laying flat on his back, he stared up at the pale blue ceiling as he lost himself in thought.

End chapter one:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fallen Pieces

Flashback: On island:

After their return to the island:

Kate smiled at Jack as he pulled on his shirt, he noticed her watching him.

'What?'

Kate blushed as a coy smile spread across her lips, 'nothing.' She looked down for a moment, almost feeling guilty for enjoying herself when Sawyer lay wounded in a tent a few metres away.

Jack noticed her expression, 'I gave him antibiotics last night, I hope his body hasn't rejected them.'

Kate picked up her backpack, 'do you think he'll be okay?'

Jack didn't hesitate before delivering the truth, 'I don't know.' Kate looked down, seeming saddened. 'He's been shot in the abdomen, infection spreads fast...' Jack felt his heart turn heavy as he saw her face fall, he added, 'but I hope he is.'

Kate nodded silently. She watched Jack head out of the tent to check on Sawyer, she hadn't had a chance to tell Sawyer that she was with Jack now. They had been back to the island for a week now, but so much had been happening, Ben's people attacking them didn't exactly help either. Sawyer had gotten himself shot by wise mouthing one Ben's people. They had tied the man up, but Sawyer was wounded badly.

Claire ran into Kate's tent, 'Kate!'

Kate looked up to see a panicked looking Claire, 'Its Sawyer-'

The look on Claire's face said it all, Kate ran out of her tent, she sprinted to Sawyer's tent, Hurley, Sun, Jin, Locke, Rose and Bernard were all crowded outside.

Kate brushed past them, she burst into the tent to find a defeated looking Jack, who was trying to hold Sawyer down, as Sawyer's body convulsed writhed against his will.

Kate looked to Jack, 'Jack...what's happening to him?'

Her voice sounded thick, it was laced in concern and sadness, she was afraid she knew he wasn't going to make it.

Jack simply shook his head, 'his body rejected the antibiotics. The infection's spread too deep.'

Kate felt tears fill her eyes, Jack climbed to his feet, he touched her cheek, 'I'll give you a moment.'

'For what?' she knew the answer, but she needed someone to say it.

Jack looked down, 'To say goodbye.'

Kate kneeled besides Sawyer, she lifted him, resting his head in her lap, he groaned.

She whispered softly as she touched his cheek, 'Sawyer...'

'Kate...'

Her tears landed on his cheek, he leaned in to her touch.

'Am I dyin?'

Kate fought back a sob, she whispered, 'Yeah.' She stopped abruptly, unable to breathe, her heart felt heavy in her chest.

She took in a sharp breath as her heart ached.

'Yeah, you are.'

Sawyer cursed under his breath, Kate couldn't help but smile at his attitude as tears rolled down her cheeks, he was too weak to open his eyes, turning paler by the second, he murmured.

'I think I love you Kate...'

Kate wanted to say it back, but she couldn't. The words wouldn't come out, she strained with all her courage but it was different now. She couldn't lie to him on his deathbed. She couldn't string him along when he was dying. She may have been deceitful in the past, but she was never cold to him.

He was aware of the silence. He smiled softly, 'its okay.'

Kate felt tears streaming down her cheeks as sobs began to wrack her body, her tone was tender now as she pressed her nose against his forehead and whispered, 'I'm _so_ sorry, I'm _so_ sorry...'

Sawyer whispered, 'it aint your fault-I should've- ...'

He never finished the sentence, Kate stared down at his limp body as it lay in her arms, she broke into sobs.

The survivors had all witnessed his last moments, Jack walked into the tent, 'hey,' his heart went out to her as he reached over to her, 'come here,' Kate shook her head violently as she let her heart ache, Jack couldn't stand to see her like this. He reached for her again, he knew she didn't want to accept Sawyer was dead, but as much as it hurt, she needed to.

He reached out, pulling her to him, 'he's gone Kate-'

Kate shook her head, not wanting to believe it, she struggled against Jack as he pulled her closer-Jack firmly grabbed her by the shoulders. He forced her to look into his eyes, he wished he didn't have to do this, but she left him no choice.

'He's GONE Kate.' Kate closed her eyes for a moment as his words took their toll on her.

Kate crumbled in his grip, Jack pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her numb arms around him. She felt cold as she sobbed into his chest.

Jack held her in a protective embrace as the survivors stared at her, Jack lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their tent as it began to rain, she sobbed silently. What had happened slowly grated on him-Sawyer was really gone. One of their own was dead.

End Flashback:

The sound of glass breaking drew Kate out of her thoughts, she furrowed her brow at the glass shards on the floor. They glinted softly in the sunlight.

'Aaron, come here, don't go near the glass.'

Kate called Aaron to her side as she walked over to the glass herself, Aaron did as he was told, a guilty expression on his face.

'Sorry mommy.'

Kate smiled at him warmly, his earnest blue eyes sparkled as he sat on the sofa.

'Its okay sweetie. We all make mistakes'

She crouched opposite the pieces of glass, she flinched as she cut herself. On some level, she was relieved to feel something real, even if it was pain. She loved Aaron with all her heart, but leading this life was difficult. She would never abandon Aaron, not in a million years, but she would be lying if she said this was the life she had wanted.

Frankly, she didn't know what she'd do without Aaron. He was all she had left.

Jack seemed to have moved on, he had made it pretty clear by his distant behaviour at the hospital last night. It was almost as if she had dropped in on a complete stranger. Let alone the fact that he hadn't even kissed her, or asked about Aaron.

Kate couldn't blame him though, after everything that had happened to them on that island, a new beginning was well deserved. Jack deserved to start over, as for her; she was responsible for Aaron. All she could do was raise him to the best of her ability; he deserved that much.

The sound of the house phone ringing made her jump, Aaron picked it up, Kate sighed as Aaron attempted to gallantly answer the phone.

'Hello?' On hearing the voice on the otherside, he broke into a grin, without answering the person, he ran to his mother.

'Mommy, its for you.'

Kate gave Aaron a confused smile as she took the phone from him, 'Hello?'

'Hey,' Kate froze, Jack's voice softly queried, 'Kate? Are you there?'

Kate gathered herself and quickly answered, 'yeah, yeah, I am.'

There was an awkward pause, neither said a word.

After a moment Jack offered, 'You wanna grab a cup of coffee today?'

Kate replied, 'I can't-the nanny isn't in today, so i'm watching Aaron, unless you want me to bring him?'

There was another pause. Kate felt her heart sink, he really wasn't ready.

'Yeah, sure.'

It was Kate's turn to pause, she was caught off guard-that wasn't the reply she had been expecting. She felt a relieved smile reach her lips, 'Actually, do you wanna come over?'

Another pause, 'Yeah, okay...' Kate smiled to herself, she could almost picture him nodding as he spoke over the phone.

Kate heard beeping in the background, he must have been calling from work, 'what time do you finish today?'

'My shift ends in half an hour. I would have called earlier, but I've been swamped with patients.'

'Its okay, I've been pretty busy today.'

She lied.

Jack replied, 'See you in afew hours?'

Kate nodded, 'Yeah, see you-oh and Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.'

Jack paused, his tone sounded confused, 'For what?'

Kate felt her throat tighten, 'for calling.'

Jack didn't reply for a moment, his voice sounded distant, 'I'll see you later Kate.'

Kate winced slightly, his reluctant behaviour stung her, she needed him in her life for her own sake and for Aaron's sake, but he just wasn't ready.

And she didn't blame him.

Flashback: Five days had passed since Sawyer's death. The group had been shaken to its core. After Jack and Kate had left the island, Sawyer had stepped up and taken care of Claire, Rose, Bernard and the remaining survivors.

Locke had sided with Ben, both men were dealing with issues that were much bigger than the remaining survivors and they wanted the survivors dead or gone, so they could continue their quest on the island.

The survivors were waiting for Sayid to return with fuel for the ship, he was due to be back in the next few days.

Jack had watched Kate growing distant for the past few days, he couldn't understand why, at first he had assumed it was Sawyer's death. But after three days, he realised it was something else. She was keeping something from him.

Kate watched Jack and Juliet talking from the doorway of her tent, she was surprised to find that she was no longer jealous of Juliet, after Jack and Kate had consummated their love on returning to the island, losing him to her wasn't a worry of Kate's. Jack was a good man, he wasn't like the other men she had been with. He was committed.

She glanced at the pregnancy test on her bedspace, she turned back to look at Jack. She had known she was pregnant for three days now, and it scared her. Would Jack still want to be with her? She studied the handsome doctor as he nodded at something Juliet said.

Maybe he would feel betrayed by her, she had told him she couldn't get pregnant. But it was true-before the island, she was unable to have children, it made no sense. But the facts were these; she was pregnant and Jack was the father.

She needed to tell him, she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She had been avoiding even the smallest conversations so she wouldn't have to face Jack, she knew he would see straight through her and figure out something was up. That was one thing she loved and hated about him. She could never intentionally deceive him when he looked in her eyes.

Jack looked up from Juliet, he turned and looked straight at Kate. He had felt her eyes on him for a few minutes now, she was dressed in a black tanktop and navy jeans. Her emerald eyes were trying to hide something from him in broad daylight. She gave him a simple look and a slight nod before turning and heading into her tent. He immediately knew what she meant; she wanted to see him.

Jack entered Kate's tent, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind, was she about to break up with him? Was she unhappy with him? His heart raced in his chest as he found himself staring at her.

His eyes landed on her bedspace. He felt sick. Kate looked down, he gave her a nervous look 'what's goin on Kate?'

'I'm pregnant.'

Jack paused, 'are you sure?' he asked, his tone didn't mask his anxiety.

Kate nodded, Jack ran a hand through his hair, he turned to face her.

'Then we need to leave the island soon.'

Kate shook her head, 'What about finding the remaining survivors? We can't keep coming back. You know that.'

Jack levelled her with a look as he argued, 'Its not safe for you to be on the island if you're pregnant.'

Kate looked at him, 'is that it?'

Jack paused as he studied her, she had a disappointed look on her face.

'Is that the only thought running through your head?'

Jack stared at her, 'what do you want me to say Kate!? 'good-you're pregnant and you could die'? Or should I mention the fact that you told me you couldn't have children-'

Kate scowled at him, 'you think I lied about that?!' Her heart sunk in her chest, 'Do you even want this child?'

Jack fell silent, his eyes avoided hers. Kate stared at him in disbelief, she felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. She didn't want children either-but the thought of having a child with Jack, it was different, it actually made her happy.

'I'll see you later Jack.'

Jack winced, the last thing he wanted was for Kate to be mad at him.

'Kate...its complicated-'

Kate didn't intend on waiting for his explanation, brushing past him, she didn't look back as she left the tent.

Jack groaned in defeat, he glanced at the pregnancy test.

End Flashback:

End chapter two:


	3. Chapters 3 to 6

Chapter Three: Building bridges

Chapter Three: Building bridges

Jack was seated his jeep, he stared at Kate's front door through the window. He looked at his watch, he was early, only by 15 minutes, but he was still early. He flinched, he was stalling and he knew it.

Jack took in a deep breath, as he held it in for 5 seconds, he found himself wondering if Kate had been seeing anyone over the last 3 months, no, she wouldn't have...would she?

He slowly let out the breath.

_Why is this so hard? Just get up and knock on her door...damn it._

He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. He had showered and changed at work, gotten a drink with Lyla and here he was. Still early.

He found himself wishing he wasn't in this position, he wished he could just drive away and be a coward. But he couldn't do that to Kate, not after what she went through.

He looked at his watch.

14 minutes early.

_Screw it._

He climbed out of the jeep, swinging the door shut behind him, he strolled upto her front door. He paused as he felt someone watching him, he tilted his head to the right to find a pair of brown eyes studying him suspiciously.

Jack gave Kate's neighbour a polite wave, the elderly neighbour simply squinted at him and returned to her stitching.

Jack shook it off. He faced the front door, preparing himself. His mind was getting pretty fed up with his nervous behaviour.

_Okay, alright, just knock-lift your hand, and knock-_

Much to his surprise the front door swung open-Kate was holding a garbage bag, she looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see the front door spontaneously swing open.

'Jack?'

'Kate.'

Kate gave him a peculiar smile, 'you're early.'

Jack nodded, 'yeah I uh...I finished earlier than I thought I would.'

Kate nodded as she smiled politely, pretending that she wasn't hoping he would tell her it was because he couldn't wait to see her.

'Come on in, I'm just gonna take the trash out-'

Jack stepped forward as he took a bag from her, 'here, let me.'

Kate didn't argue as she and Jack walked shoulder to shoulder towards the dustbin, he lifted the lid. Kate tossed her bag into the bin, Jack then put his in the bin too.

'Thanks,' Kate smiled at him.

Jack shrugged and flashed her a small smile as he placed the lid onto the bin, 'Its not a problem.'

For a moment, they simply watched eachother.

Kate was the first to break eye contact, Jack looked down as Kate offered, 'we should probably head inside.'

Jack nodded, 'yeah, yeah ofcourse.' He paused, trying to sound as sincere as possible, 'how's Aaron doing?'

Kate gave Jack a soft smile, 'He fell asleep an hour ago.' She walked into the house as he followed closely behind. She paused at the door as he walked in. 'You don't have to do that you know.'

Jack looked at her questioningly, 'do what?'

Kate pushed the door shut, she was turned away from as she spoke, 'Force yourself to ask about Aaron. I appreciate the gesture though.'

She turned around, Jack met her gaze, 'I wasn't forcing myself.'

Kate simply nodded, 'okay.'

Jack watched her lead the way into the living room.

'_okay'...? _He sighed, sometimes he hated that could see right through him. He was surprised to find himself wishing he_ was_ sincere when it came to asking about Aaron.

Kate headed over to the kitchen counter, 'want a drink?'

Jack shook his head, 'no, I got a drink with a colleague before I came...we had some spare time on our hands.'

Jack paused-why was he explaining himself to her?

Kate nodded, 'What's your colleague's name?' she asked as she studied the options of wine, mineral water or juice.

'Lyla.'

Kate paused,_ It was a woman_? Kate reached straight for the wine.

Jack glanced at the photograph of Kate and Aaron on the wall. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart; before they had returned to the island, Jack had pretty much left Kate alone to take care of Aaron. Jack hadn't been strong enough to face Aaron, not after discovering that Claire was his half sister at his father's funeral. The same half sister he had lost on the island. Everytime he looked at Aaron, he was reminded of his failure to save Claire. He was reminded of the guilt.

Claire wasn't the only issue he had with Aaron, Jack disliked the thought of having kids. His parents had messed him up so much, he couldn't bare the thought of doing it to someone else, especially to his own children. He understood how fragile a child could be.

Kate took a sip from the wine glass, he furrowed his brow as he noticed the distance between them. Kate walked over to him, she sat opposite him on the black leather sofa.

Kate ran a finger around the rim of the wine glass as she asked him, 'So, how've you been?'

Jack nodded, 'I've been...okay.' He paused, 'how about you?' His eyes lingered on her every movement, painting a picture in his head.

Kate slowly nodded in return, 'I've been okay too.' She frowned at the wine glass as she added, 'I missed you.' Her eyes drifted to his, he could feel her searching his expression for some kind of an answer, 'A lot.'

Jack looked down, avoiding her penetrating gaze. He hated himself for being too scared to say anything. He hated himself for being a coward. Why couldn't he just open his mouth and say it...say 'I missed you too.'

Why couldn't he meet her gaze and let her know he still loved her?

He knew why, she had let him in once before, and he had hurt her beyond repair. After losing the baby on the island, neither of them could stand to face themselves, let alone to face eachother.

Kate felt a familiar feeling of disappointment spreading through her heart. He hadn't even pretended to miss her. At this point she didn't care whether he lied or not, she just needed reassurance. She needed hope.

'Do you even want to be here Jack?'

Jack lifted his head, his eyes met hers, and for the first time that evening, he couldn't bring himself to turn away.

'I do Kate, you know that.'

Kate smiled sadly, 'I wish I did, but after everything that happened, I don't.'

Jack felt his heavy heart sink even further as he replied, 'Kate. I just...I don't know if we can make it work.'

Kate studied him, the dark brown shirt he was wearing made his tender eyes stand out more than usual, she couldn't bring herself to break his gaze. Despite going through so much heartache, she was still endlessly attracted to him and it scared her, because it meant she needed him whether she liked it or not.

What she found even more petrifying was the thought of him not needing her.

She gave him a wistful look, 'After everything we went through to be together-I think we owe it to ourselves to give this a second chance.'

Her smile faded after a moment as she bit her thumbnail, she was getting impatient. She needed something solid from him. Having the ball in his court was killing her.

Jack studied her, he didn't know how to tell her how damaged he was.

Jack shook his head, 'Kate, this is for your own good, its better if we don't go down that road just yet.'

Kate felt slightly annoyed, 'then when'll be a better time for you?'

Jack looked at her, he was surprised by her irritated tone. After being so patient with him, she was finally reaching the end of her tether.

'Kate...'

Kate shook her head, she wasn't in the mood to watch him blow her off again.

'Look, Jack. The last three months of my life have been so hard without you...' she paused, it was as if she was searching for the words, she whispered, ' They've been so empty.' Her emerald eyes locked with his. 'If you don't love me...be man enough to say it.' Jack winced at the bluntness of her words, 'But don't leave me hanging on like this. It's not fair and you know it.'

Jack frowned at her, 'why do you wanna be with me Kate? You don't know anything about me.'

Kate retorted, 'I know enough.'

Jack looked at her helplessly, 'I hurt you, I broke your heart-why do you wanna put yourself in that position again?'

Kate didn't hesitate as she replied, 'Because I love you...'

Jack stared at her, her expression was pained but sincere, 'And if you really don't wanna see me again. Then just go. Walk out of that door and don't look back. Because I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready, I gave you time, I gave you space-' she scoffed, 'and I'm the one who lost the baby-'

That stung, Jack argued, 'That's not fair-'

Kate cut him off, 'Be straight with me Jack, that's all I ask.'

Jack studied her, unlike Kate, he wasn't easily riled up when it came to his emotions, his decisions weren't based on impulse all the time. He loved her, there was no doubt about it, but he needed her to know who he was if he was going to pursue this. He needed her to understand why he reacted the way he did when she lost the baby.

'Is this what you really want?'

Kate looked at him, she didn't need to reply, Jack understood what the look meant.

He sat silently for a moment as Kate anxiously waited for his response, his eyes drifted over to her. He was far from perfect, but if being with him would make her happy, then it was fine with him. Kate studied him as she tried to gauge his response, he looked down, avoiding her gaze.

Kate straightened, she was scared of what his answer might be. His eyes seemed to darken from the reflection of the dark wooden floor, he was staring at it stubbornly. Thinking of how to word his answer.

He sat up, facing her, 'How do you wanna take this?'

Kate fought back a grin, 'slow?'

Jack blinked, convinced he had just died alittle inside. He hesitantly replied, 'okay-'

Kate walked over to him as she added, 'Jack-I was kidding-'

Jack climbed to his feet, he gave her a smile, the relieved expression on his face made her heart dance. He was still in love with her. She tiptoed, leaning up against him, she kissed him slowly, savouring the intimacy the moment brought them. Jack let his hands trace her waist as he kissed her back tenderly, she leaned even closer as the kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack kissed her passionately, never wanting the moment to end, but she reluctantly pulled away, he leaned in again, but didn't find her lips, he opened his eyes to find her eyes were still closed, she pressed her forehead against his and whispered, 'We shouldn't rush into things.'

It was Jack's turn to feel disappointed, he nodded politely, afterall, he was a gentleman.

'Sure. If that's what you want.'

Kate gave him a look, it wasn't what she wanted, but it was the sensible thing to do. They're feelings for eachother were so intense, rushing back into things made no sense. She pecked him on the lips, Jack smiled softly.

Kate felt her cheeks redden as Jack gazed at her the way he used to when they were first together.

Jack studied her, 'Kate...I missed you too.'

Kate smiled at him warmly, she knew how hard it was for him to talk about how he felt. She used to find it hard too once, but with Jack, she found it easier, his love had changed her, it had made her the person she had always wanted to be. It felt right to be honest with him. Words seemed to leave her as his eyes searched hers, she stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around him, she held him close, Jack held her tightly.

For the first time in three months, he felt close to someone, he felt content. He felt as if he belonged here after all.

Jack pulled away after a moment, 'I should get going, I've got an early shift tomorrow.'

Kate nodded as her hands trailed down his chest, she pulled away too.

'What time do you finish?'

Jack furrowed his brow in thought, Kate smiled, she had missed his pensive expressions.

'At 2...' he looked at her, he found himself double minded for a second as he pondered whether to make the next move or not.

'You wanna have lunch tomorrow?' he asked.

Kate looked disappointed, 'I can't. I have to pick Aaron from nursery and get some groceries. How about tomorrow night?'

Jack shook his head, 'I got the night shift.'

Kate smiled slightly as she tried to mask her disappointment, 'that's too bad.'

Jack nodded, they stood in silence for a moment, he opened his mouth to suggest something but Kate was one step ahead of him as she offered, 'Well, you've got my number...so if you find yourself with some free time on your hands, give me a call?'

Jack nodded, 'sounds good to me.'

Kate grinned, it did sound good. Her heart was actually fluttering in her chest and she couldn't believe it. He glanced at the door, 'I better go...'

Kate nodded, as she awkwardly mumbled, 'yeah, yeah. You should.'

Nodding in agreement, Jack headed for the front door, he turned around, his eyes met hers as he smiled sincerely, 'Good night Kate.'

Kate smiled softly, 'Goodnight Jack.'

End chapter three:

Chapter Four: Three's a crowd

Jack walked into the staff changing rooms at the hospital, he opened his locker, he hadn't been able to focus all day, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he and Kate shared last night. All those feelings it had bought back to the surface, he found himself feeling alive, dare he think it, he found himself feeling happy.

He knew however, that somewhere along the line, he would have to give Kate an explanation of his behaviour when she was pregnant and when she lost the baby. She deserved it, he had to give her credit, she had been the strong one in the relationship. When everything was falling apart, she had kept it all together-she had kept them together. He owed her for that, and he didn't blame her for giving up on him when she lost the baby. He grabbed a bottle of water from his locker, closing the locker door, he paused as he heard someone moving in the next row.

'Hello?'

There was no response, Jack frowned, he slowly walked along his row, peering round the corner, he felt relief and concern wash over him as his eyes landed on an upset Lyla. Her usually beautiful face was tainted with tears.

'Lyla?'

She looked up at Jack, feeling embarrassed, she buried her face in her hands, 'oh great...'

Jack smirked at her, 'Come on, I've seen you in a worse state...'

Lyla gave him a look, Jack grinned, 'remember that time you had a cold? Your nose was dripping-you eyes were like-'

'Okay, smart ass, I get the idea.'

Jack felt his heart lighten as a small smile reached her lips. He studied her, 'what's wrong?'

Lyla looked almost embarrassed, 'nothing...I just...' she trailed off, Jack studied her. He knew that look, it was the look every surgeon had atleast once during their career. She lost her first patient. She failed for the first time.

'How'd it happen?' He asked gently.

She rubbed her hands over her face, wiping aside her tears, 'It was a newborn, born with respiratory organs on the outside of his abdomen.'

Jack frowned, he hated it when they lost a child at work, especially a weak child. It made it even more painful to accept.

'I went in, cutting him open...' Jack studied her, she turned to Jack, her eyes were tender, she looked so vulnerable.

Her voice sounded soft, 'when the monitor flat lined...the mother ran in, she looked so desperate Jack, she was looking right at me...' Jack understood just how much she hated it when she felt powerless, when she had all the tools but no luck. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she buried her face in his neck, sobbing softly.

Jack didn't stop to think as he offered, 'You wanna grab a drink after our shift? We talk...or just drown our sorrows...'

Lyla nodded, 'yeah, that'd be great.'

Lyla gave him a soft smile, Jack smiled at the stunning doctor.

She pursed her lips for a moment, glancing up at him with a coy expression she softly added, 'Thanks.'

Jack looked at her, 'for what?'

Lyla gently replied, 'for being there.'

Jack smiled, 'I got your back.'

He froze-for some reason-those words made him feel guilty as he remembered Kate. He nervously looked away from Lyla. He furrowed his brow, he wasn't doing anything wrong, Lyla was a colleague and a friend. She had been there for him over the last three months, they had gotten drinks together before and nothing had come of it, so why was tonight a problem?

Lyla smiled at him as she climbed to her feet, 'Meet you Lenny's after our shift?'

Jack nodded, 'yeah, take care of yourself...'

Lyla gave him a charming smile, 'And you.'

Jack watched her leave, Lenny's was a bar that was close to the hospital, the bar tender, who's name was also Lenny had watched Jack down alot of drinks over the past few months. Lenny's was his favourite bar. Before the island, Lenny's was the bar he would go to after work, and more often than he liked it, he'd find his father there too.

Lenny's bar:

Jack strolled into the dusky bar, its wooden tables and wooden chairs reminded him of something out of a cowboy movie, he walked upto the bar, his eyes landed on Lyla, her long curly hair glinted in the dimly lit bar, she didn't look up from her drink as Jack settled onto a stool besides her.

'Hey...' Lyla looked up at the sound of Jack's voice.

She smiled, 'Hey,' much to Jack's surprise, she reached across and hugged him briefly, 'I'm glad you made it.'

Lenny finished serving his last customer, he turned to Jack and Lyla, 'hey you two, the usual?'

Jack nodded at the butch, balding bar tender, 'yeah thanks.'

Lyla smiled, 'I was pretty certain you'd cancel on me...'

Jack frowned as he smiled slightly, 'why's that?'

Lyla shrugged, 'you cancel on me alot. I should be asking you why that is.'

Jack shook his head, 'not intentionally.' She gave him a look, he stuck with his excuse, 'I usually have alot of work to do, and I've been doing double shifts for the past three months, so after work I'm usually too tired.'

Lyla studied him, a glint in her eyes, 'what's so different about today then?'

Jack smiled slightly, his heart warming to the fact that he had Kate in his life again.

'I figured it was time to move on. To let go of the past.'

_To let go of the island. _

Lyla smiled at Jack, this was great news.

Lenny set the drinks down infront of them, Lyla lifted her glass, 'to new beginnings...'

Jack nodded, lifting his glass, 'I'll drink to that.'

They both chugged down their vodka shots.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, as Lyla shook her head while wincing.

'I will never get used to how much that burns my throat.' She said, Jack grinned at her as they both talked, laughed and got drunk.

That evening, Jack's apartment:

Jack pushed his apartment door open, Lyla giggled as she stumbled slightly. Jack laughed before stumbling himself, Lyla put out a hand to help him up, but he accidentally pulled her down with him. Lyla landed on top of him with a thud. Jack grinned at her as she laughed, their lips were inches apart.

'I'd hate to interrupt...' Lyla and Jack snapped their heads up, on seeing Kate holding Aaron, Jack scrambled to his feet, Lyla noticed the change in Jack, she helped herself up.

Jack sounded breathless, 'Kate...uh, hey,' he gave her a smile, she threw him a false smile.

Lyla looked from Kate to Jack, Kate put Aaron down as she walked over to Lyla, 'You must be Lyla...' Lyla nodded as she shook the stunning brunette's hand.

'I'm Kate.'

Lyla slowly nodded, 'you were on the flight that...'

Kate nodded, Lyla smiled at Aaron, 'he's so cute.'

Jack could feel Kate's eyes on him, he looked her in the eye, 'Lyla dropped by to pick up some notes for a patient.'

Kate smiled, 'You were both drinking huh?'

Lyla grinned, 'there's nothing like a good drink after an intense day at work...we always grab a drink, atleast once a fortnight. Its important to have someone to unwind with after work.'

Jack gulped as he found himself feeling guilty for no reason whatsoever.

He walked into the study, grabbing the notes, he returned to the living room, to find Lyla answering Kate.

'-and I'm still kinda new, he's made life alot easier for me at work,' she threw Jack and adoring smile, 'he's sweet like that.'

Kate mimicked Lyla's smile as she looked at Jack. If Lyla knew Kate the way Jack did, that smile wasn't a 'he's adorable smile' it was a 'when she goes, I'm gonna kick your ass' smile.

Jack handed Lyla the papers, the only thing he could think about was getting rid of her, 'here you go,' he yanked open the front door, 'I'll see you at work.'

Lyla nodded gratefully, she pecked him on the cheek, 'thanks, for everything.'

Kate paused..._everything...? _

Jack smiled politely as he ushered her out of the apartment, Lyla drunkenly looked over his shoulder at Kate and Aaron, she threw Kate a smile and gave Aaron a little wave, Aaron didn't seem too fond of Lyla either, he had a scowl on his face. For a three year old, he had complex morals.

Jack took a deep breath before turning to face Kate, he wished he wasn't as drunk as he was.

'Kate-'

'You told me your shift finished at 2 and you had the night shift, so why were you getting drunk if you're working tonight...?'

Jack gulped, Kate studied him as she added, 'didn't the night shift start an hour ago?'

Jack nodded, 'Carter assigned the shift to someone else because Lyla was upset, and I took her for a drink.'

Kate folded her arms as she studied him. Why didn't he just give her a call if he finished early?

Kate put out a hand to Aaron, 'come on Aaron,' Aaron climbed off the couch and ran to his mother.

Jack groaned inwardly, 'Kate...' he shook his head. Telling her it wasn't what she thought was too cliché.

Kate gave him a disappointed smile, 'Call me when you're sober, we'll talk. I shouldn't have dropped in on you like this, I'm sorry for interrupting your night with Lyla.'

'You didn't interrupt anything.' He held her gaze as he sincerely added, 'I swear.' She didn't reply, Jack stepped forwards, 'stay...come on.'

Kate shook her head, 'You're drunk, I don't want Aaron to be around you right now,' she looked torn as she lowered her voice, 'I don't want to be around you right now.'

Jack stared at her as she walked past him, Aaron followed close behind.

'Mommy, why are we going?'

Kate smiled at Aaron sweetly, 'because you've got nursery tomorrow honey,' Aaron grinned.

'Nursery? We're painting tomorrow' Kate smiled adoringly at Aaron as he jumped with joy. She loved his innocence, it was the one thing she envied about him.

Jack looked at her helplessly, 'Don't go...'

Kate smiled, 'Three's a crowd Jack. When I kissed you last night, I didn't think you had moved on-'

'I haven't.'

Kate fell silent, sometimes actions spoke louder than words, 'I should go, I'll see you around.'

Jack watched her leave. He shut the door after her, pressing his forehead against the cool surface, he let out a tortured sigh.

_Great. This is just GREAT._

His cellphone rang, Jack turned around, pressing his back against the door, he pulled out his cellphone.

He let out another sigh as he read the cellphone's display, it was Lyla, should he answer it? He watched the cellphone buzz and light up rhythmically, he open it, and immediately flipped it shut.

Lyla pulled her cellphone away from her ear, had Jack just hung up on her? Maybe it was an accident. She dialled his number again, it rang for a while. Jack didn't pick up.

Lyla scowled, she could see why he wasn't over Kate, Kate was absolutely stunning, she was captivating. Lyla frowned as she noticed that Aaron looked nothing like Kate, which frankly made Lyla curious to know more about the mother and son.

Everyone knew the story;

Jack, Kate and the survivors of flight815 had been rescued by a ship that was passing by, and had told everyone that the remaining survivors were dead on the island. But then for some reason both Jack and Kate, along with Aaron and the other members of oceanic 6 had vanished for three months. On returning they bought several dead bodies with them. The bodies' identities were kept classified. And no one was at liberty to ask the remaining oceanic6 any questions about what had happened and where they had been. Anyone to do so would be dealt with accordingly by the government.

Lyla pulled out an old newspaper article with Jack, Kate Austen and Hugo Reyes on the front, she studied Kate's photograph.

For some reason, she didn't buy that Aaron was Kate's son. Being a doctor, she could access both of their files and see if the blood types matched, if they did, nothing more would come of it. But if they didn't...

Lyla smiled slightly.

End chapter four:

Chapter Five: Choices

Jack glanced at his watch, he opened the jeep door. He hadn't been able to sleep knowing that Kate was mad at him, and he didn't want her to have the wrong idea about him and Lyla. His heart was with Kate. His watch read 1am, his eyes drifted to downstairs windows, one room's light was on. Maybe Kate couldn't sleep either... He stared at the front door, he somehow felt nervous, passionate and torn all at once.

He wanted to see her, but he didn't want to disturb her. He groaned, had he wasted a twenty minute drive? He ran a hand through his hair as he began to shake his head.

_No, I'm not going back, not after coming this far. I have to see her. I have to let her know that I want her and not Lyla._

If it was any other woman, he wouldn't have been so desperate to let her know he loved her. But this wasn't any woman, this was Kate. He refused to risk letting something come between them.

Without waiting any longer, his feet led him towards the door. His heart had decided for him, he was going to see her.

Kate sat up at the sound of the front door knocking, she frowned, alarmed, who was knocking at her front door at 1am?

She climbed to her feet, she had been reading a novel, but hadn't taken any of it in, her mind had kept flitting back to Lyla and Jack and what they could be doing right now.

Kate hadn't been able to sleep, she was restless by nature. It something she had no control over, but when it came to Jack, she became irrationally restless. She had thought about going to see him, but she didn't want to leave Aaron home alone and she didn't want to disturb his sleep for her own selfish reasons.

Kate picked up a blanket, she wrapped it over her shoulders as she approached the front door. She opened it slightly.

Jack watched Kate's expression to turn from suspicious to relieved as she set eyes on him, she was dressed in a black tank top and jeans, with a blanket snugly wrapped around her shoulders.

Jack whispered, 'Hey.'

Kate studied him, 'Hey, what're you doing Jack, its 1am...You should be asleep. You've got work tomorrow.' She frowned at him, he looked as if he hadn't heard her, his eyes sparkled as he watched her.

'You're not asleep either.'

Kate smiled slightly, 'no, I'm not.'

Jack looked up as he felt a raindrop land on his head, Kate glanced upwards too, it began to rain heavily.

Kate pulled the door open, 'you drunk?'

Jack shook his head, 'nope.'

Kate gave him a small smile, 'come on in.'

Jack nodded gratefully, 'Thanks,' he replied as he entered the warm home.

Once inside, Kate shut the front door, she pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders as she turned to face Jack. They were standing in the hallway, Kate leaned against the banister whilst folding her arms, she asked, 'Why're you here?'

Jack replied without thinking, 'I wanted to see you.'

Kate frowned slightly at him, 'at 1am?'

Jack sighed, 'I know its late, and I'm sorry-'

Before he could continue, Kate cut him off, 'actually, its a good thing you came, I was sorting through some of my things and found some of your clothes, you can take them with you-come on up.'

She nodded towards the top of the stairs as she led the way Jack followed her silently. He had been hoping that his invitation to follow her upstairs would come with different intentions.

His eyes drifted over her figure as she led him along the familiar upstairs hallway, his heart pounded in his chest as he thought of all the times they had made love on the island and before they returned to the island, he missed having her in that way, he missed holding her.

Jack walked into her bedroom as she strolled over to a box on the floor, his eyes scanned the maroon drapes and maroon bed covers, the wooden floor lay under a classical maroon rug at the foot of the large bed. The room hadn't changed at all since he had last seen it.

Kate opened the box to make sure she had put the shirts and his belongings in it, 'I think this is all of your stuff, but I'm not sure, here take a look...' she stepped back, unaware that his eyes weren't on the box, they were infact focused on her, the softly lit room emphasized the slight blush in her cheeks. Her dark hair glinted in contrast to her soft skin.

On noticing the lack of response, she turned around to face Jack.

'Jack, you gonna take a look-?' Her voice caught in her throat as she noticed the way he was looking at her. Her emerald eyes met his mesmerized gaze, she whispered softly, 'you shouldn't look at me like that.'

'Like what?' he asked gently as he stepped closer, Kate stepped back, feeling the bed pressing against the back of her legs, Jack's eyes searched hers, he felt as if he was falling in love with her all over again.

'Like _that _Jack.'

Jack touched her chin with one hand, she lifted her eyes, daring to meet his wistful gaze.

'Kate, I can't stand being so close to you and not being able to kiss you whenever I want...'

Kate gulped, 'you should leave-'

Jack frowned slightly as she began to pull away from him, cutting her off, he stepped forwards, pressing his lips firmly against hers, as soon as she stopped resisting him, he kissed her softly and tenderly, allowing their attraction to become more than something physical. Kate clenched his shirt collar, pulling him closer as she fell back onto the bed, she returned the kiss with a slow burning passion that both captivated him and blew him away.

Her hands trailed along his chest as he lay on top of her, he leaned in again, kissing her deeply this time, he felt her warm hands unbuttoning his shirt. His hands trailed her back coming to a halt at her waist as she returned the kiss with greater passion than before, the heat between them was heavy, Jack pulled out of the kiss as Kate pulled off her tanktop, tossing it aside, she leaned up against him, kissing him hungrily as he removed his shirt. Losing themselves in the moment, they rolled over on the bed, letting his shirt fall softly onto the rug at the foot of the bed.

End chapter five;

Chapter Six: Loss

Flashback: On the island;

Kate groaned in agony as she clutched her abdomen, she called to Sun, 'get Jack...!'

Sun ran out of the tent in search of Jack.

Kate closed her eyes, her hair was soaking wet and she was covered in mud, she and Sun had gone on a trek to find Jin, when Kate had slipped, landing face first in a ditch. She fought back tears, she hadn't wanted the baby because Jack didn't and Kate couldn't bare the thought of losing Jack. But now that there was a chance she might lose the baby-she closed her eyes and prayed it was okay.

Jack came running in, it was the first time he had laid eyes on Kate since they argued about her pregnancy.

'Kate...!?' alarmed, he turned to Sun, 'WHAT HAPPENED?!'

Sun flinched under his anger, 'we went on a trek-and she slipped-'

Jack stared at Kate, 'you went on a TREK in the rain?!' he shook his head, defeated, 'in your condition?!'

Kate winced in pain, 'I know-I know-Jack-Please, just, make sure it's okay...' tears streamed down her cheeks, Jack's anger immediately waned, he kneeled besides her.

Sun stared at the distressed couple as it hit her, 'in her condition?' Kate was pregnant.

Sun kneeled besides Kate, holding her hand supportively, Jack took Kate's pulse, he pressed an ear just below her abdomen, he felt so helpless-he was a doctor and the island simply didn't have the tools he needed to make sure it was okay.

Jack turned to Sun, 'how far did she fall?'

Kate cut Sun off before she could reply as she lied, hoping it would change things, 'Not far-'

Sun looked straight at Jack, 'she fell 10 feet, landing on her front.'

Jack closed his eyes, taking it in, his eyes met Kate's.

Kate looked horrified at what she had done, how could she have been so stupid?

Jack pressed gently below Kate's abdomen, Kate writhed in pain. Jack didn't have the tools to support his findings. But he knew that Kate being in pain meant the baby wasn't in a good state.

Kate felt herself go numb, she whispered, 'why do I feel so hollow Jack?'

Jack didn't respond as he stared at her jeans, Sun fought back tears, Kate followed their torn expressions as she looked down, the colouring of her jeans said it all, she had had a miscarriage.

Jack watched the woman he loved fall apart, his heart ached in his chest. He hated feeling powerless, 'Kate...I'm sorry-'

Kate sobbed as Sun held her, Jack reached out to Kate, Kate glared at him, 'Get out.'

Jack knew why she was mad at him, he didn't want the baby in the first place and now this had happened. Sun gave Jack a sympathetic look, the burden of guilt that Kate placed on his shoulders made him feel weak.

He whispered, 'Kate, ' she shook her head at him as she ordered him, 'Get OUT.'

Jack fought back tears as the reality of what had happened struck him, he had lost a child. He had lost_ his_ child and Kate held him accountable for not wanting the baby in the first place.

Jack walked out of the tent as Sun comforted Kate, he was met with the remaining survivors' concerned expressions.

Hurley noticed his defeated expression, 'dude, what happened?' Hurley's voice was drenched in concern, 'is Kate okay?'

Jack gulped as he composed himself, 'she had a ...' he trailed off as his voice began to crack, he gulped again, trying to stay in control of his emotions, '...she had a miscarriage,' he finished.

The survivors looked stunned, Jack glanced up at the clouds, he heard thunder rumbling in the distance as dark clouds settled on the horizon.

End flashback:

Kate's house, the bedroom:

Kate stirred in her sleep, a content smile was on her face.

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep_, she let out a groan as the alarm went off. She lifted an arm and blindly began hitting the bedside table until she hit the alarm.

Having turned off the alarm, she turned around face Jack, who wasn't there. Kate frowned as she sat up in bed, her heart sunk a little as she stared at the empty space besides her on the bed. He must have gone to work. She glanced at the clock, smiling contently. There was no feeling quite like spending the night in the arms of the one person you truly loved.

A fully dressed Aaron ran into her bedroom, Kate smiled at him, confused, 'hey honey,' she paused, 'who got you dressed?'

'Uncle Jack...' Aaron giggled.

Kate climbed out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her, 'is he still here?'

Aaron shook his head, 'no, he just went.'

Kate scrambled to the window just in time to see Jack's jeep drive away.

'Where?'

Aaron grinned, 'to work, he said he'd take me with him one day.'

Kate smiled warmly at Aaron who had a triumphant expression on his face for successfully stringing together the sentence. Aaron was very fond of Jack and it was sweet of Jack to make an effort with Aaron.

'Come on, let's get you some breakfast and get you to nursery.'

Aaron shook his head, 'we had pancakes.'

Kate frowned, bemused, 'we?' Aaron and Jack?

She sighed, disappointed to have been left out.

'We saved you some mommy,' Aaron paused, suspicious, 'why was uncle Jack here today?'

Kate felt her cheeks burning red, damn observant kids.

'Did you play with him?' He asked innocently.

Kate broke into a grin, 'You could say that. Come on, we're gonna be late for nursery.'

End chapter Six:

Chapter Seven: Healing

Flashback: on the island, a month after Kate lost the baby, in Jack's tent:

His bare body felt warm but firm against hers, this had been their first time making love since she had lost the baby. Kate closed her eyes, pressing her nose against his neck as she whispered tenderly into his ear, 'I love you,' she sounded breathless, mostly because she was. Jack had been gentle with her tonight and she appreciated that.

She felt his warm muscular arms tighten their hold around her, his hands were placed at the small of her back, supporting her, completely drained and exhausted from their passionate night, Kate pulled away from him. She leaned back onto the bed space, Jack joined her as she rested her head on his chest, Jack stared up at the tent ceiling. Kate could feel his chest rise and fall softly, she whispered, 'Jack...?'

Jack glanced down at her as he smiled contently, 'yeah?'

Kate felt her cheeks burning red as his eyes searched hers, making her feel exposed and vulnerable.

She pulled the blanket over them, resting her head on his shoulder, she asked him softly, 'Do you miss home?'

Jack studied her, she was referring to L.A, to the world in which Aaron was Kate's first and main responsibility, and Jack rarely saw her.

'I don't know.'

Kate nodded softly, 'Did you see the way everyone was looking at me when Sawyer died...?' Her voice turned heavy, under the pressure of guilt. 'Should I have told him I loved him?'

Jack didn't reply for a moment, he turned on his side so he was facing her, he propped his head up with his hand, as he leaned on his elbow, Kate's eyes drifted to the tattoos on his arm, she traced them with her hand.

Jack knew she felt guilty about not being able to lie to Sawyer, he asked her gently, 'what do you think?'

Kate glanced up at Jack, 'Honestly?' Jack nodded as his eyes took in her beautiful features as the soft rays of moonlight that had crept in from the tent entrance lit the tent.

'I don't know.' She replied, her voice sounded distant, she lay flat on her back now as she stared up at the tent ceiling. They both fell silent. They knew having sex on the island was not a good idea after everything that had happened, but they hadn't been able to help themselves, when Kate walked into his tent this evening, he had no intention of sleeping with her. But as it always was with them, one look led to another, which led to something more.

Jack studied at her admiringly, Kate felt his eyes on her, she threw him a sweet smile as she asked, 'what?'

Jack shook his head, 'nothing...'

Kate grinned as she blushed, he always said it was nothing when he was caught gazing at her.

Jack leaned over to her, kissing her softly.

Kate glanced up at him, 'do you think what we have will work back home?'

Jack replied without hesitating, 'yeah. It will.'

Kate studied him, 'what'll be different this time?'

Jack smiled softly, 'Come on Kate, Aaron will be with Claire, and it'll just be you and me, the way it should be.'

Kate's smile faded, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, Jack studied her, 'Kate?'

He felt a pang of annoyance as he realised what she was doing, she was pulling away, emotionally and physically. She began to gather her clothes, Jack frowned at her, 'What're you doing?'

Kate looked at him, 'I know you didn't want our baby Jack-but you don't have to remind me all the time.'

Jack stared at her, 'what're you talking about?'

Kate challengingly held his gaze, 'If I was still pregnant, you wouldn't want to be with me would you?'

Jack carefully answered, 'but you're not pregnant anymore.'

Kate felt sick with guilt and shame as she hurried out of his tent, holding her clothes and the blanket around her shoulders, Jack climbed to his feet, he pulled on his jeans.

'Kate...?'

Kate headed straight for her tent, not wanting to face him. She hated that deep down, neither of them had wanted the baby, and seeing Jack's reluctance only reminded her of her reluctance, she had lost her own child. Maybe if she had cared more, maybe if she had actually wanted it, she wouldn't have been so careless with its life. By blaming Jack, she was transferring her guilt to him. He was stronger than her, he could handle it. She already hated herself enough as it was, having the scars of her mistake resting on her shoulders was the last thing she needed. Guilt was the last thing she needed.

End Flashback:

At the hospital:

Jack strolled through the corridor at work, he was blissfully unaware of the usual havoc around him. He had been smiling all morning, and the reason for that, was Kate.

He slowed down as he approached his office, the blinds were shut. He frowned, was someone inside?

He slowly turned the door handle, Lyla dropped a pile of files as she heard the door open. Jack stared at her, 'what're you doing?' She looked from the filing cabinet to the files in her hands.

'I was just...'

Jack stormed towards her, furious, he grabbed the files from her. Those were the medical files of the members of the oceanic 6, no one was allowed to access them except for Jack, and if it was an emergency, the chief of medicine.

Lyla shook her head, 'its not what you think?'

'Isn't it? Weren't you taking files that you aren't authorised to view?'

On realising she wouldn't be getting his sympathy, she short him a scowl, 'Why're you secretive? I'm your FRIEND Jack-I know your not allowed to tell me-but, don't you trust me?'

Jack studied her as several responses rushed through his mind.

_With the truth about what was going on? No._

_With what had happened on the island? No._

_With the identities and medical histories of the survivors of flight815? No._

_With Kate and Aaron? No Way._

Jack shook his head, not answering the question, he glared at her, 'how did you get into the cabinet?'

Lyla frowned at him, Jack grabbed her wrist, 'ANSWER ME!'

Lyla flinched, surprised by his aggressive attitude, she tossed a pair of keys at him, 'I stole them from my father-! Get off of me!'

Jack let go of her wrist, Lyla seethed at him, 'why're you so protective of Kate and Aaron? Why do you keep them tucked away from sight?'

'I don't KEEP them anywhere.'

Lyla stared at him, 'do you still love her? Because you know that would alter the judge's decision on your credibility as a witness on her trial-'

'This is none of your business.'

Lyla scoffed at him, Jack shook his head, she didn't understand the danger she was putting herself in by pursuing this.

'Lyla, listen to me-it's not safe-'

'Why not?'

'I can't tell you-'

Lyla smirked, 'then I'm gonna keep searching until I find evidence-'

Jack sighed, 'evidence of what?! Will you listen to yourself?'

Lyla glared at him, 'evidence that shows you're not the hero everyone thinks you are-' Jack froze in his steps as she continued, 'I mean what the HELL Jack? You never told me you were with Kate-we had a one night stand two months ago-and you've been seeing her on the side all this time?!'

Jack groaned, 'Lyla-we were both drunk that night-we talked about this-'

Lyla ignored him as she continued, 'And I'm gonna show the world she's not his mother-how understanding do you think the judge will be of that?!'

Jack stared at her, 'leave her out of this.'

Lyla smiled sadly, 'I can't.'

Jack studied her, 'why not?'

'Because you chose her over me. And I need to understand why...I'm a doctor-she's a murderer-she has a son, You don't even want kids-you're incompatible on so many levels-'

Jack glared at her, 'the only thing you and I have in common-is our drinking problem!'

Lyla fell silent, that hurt.

'No, no, you have feelings for me.'

Jack shook his head, 'No Lyla, I don't-'

Lyla studied him, she wasn't about to drop this.

Lyla studied him, 'when you come to your senses and realise that all she does is hurt you...come find me.'

Jack suddenly regretted spending that drunken night with Lyla, the night he had told her how much love hurt, how much love tore his world apart.

Jack watched her walk out of his office, he turned back to the files in his hands. There was a page missing from Kate and Aaron's files, Jack felt alarm bells go off in his mind.

_Shit._

Jack ran out of his office, he peered down the hallway-which way had Lyla gone...??

His cellphone vibrated, Jack pulled it out of his pocket and checked who was calling.

It was Kate, he flipped it open and put it to his ear as his eyes searched the busy hallway...

'Hey...'

Kate's voice sounded warm, 'hey, you kinda rushed off this morning...I didn't get to say goodbye...'

'Yeah, sorry about that, I made pancakes, we saved you some.'

Kate sounded like she was smiling, 'yeah, they were um...different...'

Jack frowned, 'you just don't recognise talent when you taste it.'

Kate laughed, 'I just rang to say thanks for getting Aaron dressed and ready this morning.'

'Your welcome.'

'Call me after work, okay?'

Jack nodded as he noticed Lyla walk into the locker room, he sounded distant as he replied, 'yeah, yeah, I will.'

There was an awkward pause, Kate pondered if either of them were ready to say 'I love you' as couples did when they hung up on eachother.

Jack's voice sounded hurried as he mumbled, 'Kate-I'm kinda in the middle of something-I gotta go-'

'Okay, bye Jack.'

Kate waited for him to say goodbye, but he hung up. Kate furrowed her brow, what was that about?

End chapter Six;


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Healing

Chapter Seven: Healing

Flashback: on the island, a month after Kate lost the baby, in Jack's tent:

His bare body felt warm but firm against hers, this had been their first time making love since she had lost the baby. Kate closed her eyes, pressing her nose against his neck as she whispered tenderly into his ear, 'I love you,' she sounded breathless, mostly because she was. Jack had been gentle with her tonight and she appreciated that.

She felt his warm muscular arms tighten their hold around her, his hands were placed at the small of her back, supporting her, completely drained and exhausted from their passionate night, Kate pulled away from him. She leaned back onto the bed space, Jack joined her as she rested her head on his chest, Jack stared up at the tent ceiling. Kate could feel his chest rise and fall softly, she whispered, 'Jack...?'

Jack glanced down at her as he smiled contently, 'yeah?'

Kate felt her cheeks burning red as his eyes searched hers, making her feel exposed and vulnerable.

She pulled the blanket over them, resting her head on his shoulder, she asked him softly, 'Do you miss home?'

Jack studied her, she was referring to L.A, to the world in which Aaron was Kate's first and main responsibility, and Jack rarely saw her.

'I don't know.'

Kate nodded softly, 'Did you see the way everyone was looking at me when Sawyer died...?' Her voice turned heavy, under the pressure of guilt. 'Should I have told him I loved him?'

Jack didn't reply for a moment, he turned on his side so he was facing her, he propped his head up with his hand, as he leaned on his elbow, Kate's eyes drifted to the tattoos on his arm, she traced them with her hand.

Jack knew she felt guilty about not being able to lie to Sawyer, he asked her gently, 'what do you think?'

Kate glanced up at Jack, 'Honestly?' Jack nodded as his eyes took in her beautiful features as the soft rays of moonlight that had crept in from the tent entrance lit the tent.

'I don't know.' She replied, her voice sounded distant, she lay flat on her back now as she stared up at the tent ceiling. They both fell silent. They knew having sex on the island was not a good idea after everything that had happened, but they hadn't been able to help themselves, when Kate walked into his tent this evening, he had no intention of sleeping with her. But as it always was with them, one look led to another, which led to something more.

Jack studied at her admiringly, Kate felt his eyes on her, she threw him a sweet smile as she asked, 'what?'

Jack shook his head, 'nothing...'

Kate grinned as she blushed, he always said it was nothing when he was caught gazing at her.

Jack leaned over to her, kissing her softly.

Kate glanced up at him, 'do you think what we have will work back home?'

Jack replied without hesitating, 'yeah. It will.'

Kate studied him, 'what'll be different this time?'

Jack smiled softly, 'Come on Kate, Aaron will be with Claire, and it'll just be you and me, the way it should be.'

Kate's smile faded, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, Jack studied her, 'Kate?'

He felt a pang of annoyance as he realised what she was doing, she was pulling away, emotionally and physically. She began to gather her clothes, Jack frowned at her, 'What're you doing?'

Kate looked at him, 'I know you didn't want our baby Jack-but you don't have to remind me all the time.'

Jack stared at her, 'what're you talking about?'

Kate challengingly held his gaze, 'If I was still pregnant, you wouldn't want to be with me would you?'

Jack carefully answered, 'but you're not pregnant anymore.'

Kate felt sick with guilt and shame as she hurried out of his tent, holding her clothes and the blanket around her shoulders, Jack climbed to his feet, he pulled on his jeans.

'Kate...?'

Kate headed straight for her tent, not wanting to face him. She hated that deep down, neither of them had wanted the baby, and seeing Jack's reluctance only reminded her of her reluctance, she had lost her own child. Maybe if she had cared more, maybe if she had actually wanted it, she wouldn't have been so careless with its life. By blaming Jack, she was transferring her guilt to him. He was stronger than her, he could handle it. She already hated herself enough as it was, having the scars of her mistake resting on her shoulders was the last thing she needed. Guilt was the last thing she needed.

End Flashback:

At the hospital:

Jack strolled through the corridor at work, he was blissfully unaware of the usual havoc around him. He had been smiling all morning, and the reason for that, was Kate.

He slowed down as he approached his office, the blinds were shut. He frowned, was someone inside?

He slowly turned the door handle, Lyla dropped a pile of files as she heard the door open. Jack stared at her, 'what're you doing?' She looked from the filing cabinet to the files in her hands.

'I was just...'

Jack stormed towards her, furious, he grabbed the files from her. Those were the medical files of the members of the oceanic 6, no one was allowed to access them except for Jack, and if it was an emergency, the chief of medicine.

Lyla shook her head, 'its not what you think?'

'Isn't it? Weren't you taking files that you aren't authorised to view?'

On realising she wouldn't be getting his sympathy, she short him a scowl, 'Why're you secretive? I'm your FRIEND Jack-I know your not allowed to tell me-but, don't you trust me?'

Jack studied her as several responses rushed through his mind.

_With the truth about what was going on? No._

_With what had happened on the island? No._

_With the identities and medical histories of the survivors of flight815? No._

_With Kate and Aaron? No Way._

Jack shook his head, not answering the question, he glared at her, 'how did you get into the cabinet?'

Lyla frowned at him, Jack grabbed her wrist, 'ANSWER ME!'

Lyla flinched, surprised by his aggressive attitude, she tossed a pair of keys at him, 'I stole them from my father-! Get off of me!'

Jack let go of her wrist, Lyla seethed at him, 'why're you so protective of Kate and Aaron? Why do you keep them tucked away from sight?'

'I don't KEEP them anywhere.'

Lyla stared at him, 'do you still love her? Because you know that would alter the judge's decision on your credibility as a witness on her trial-'

'This is none of your business.'

Lyla scoffed at him, Jack shook his head, she didn't understand the danger she was putting herself in by pursuing this.

'Lyla, listen to me-it's not safe-'

'Why not?'

'I can't tell you-'

Lyla smirked, 'then I'm gonna keep searching until I find evidence-'

Jack sighed, 'evidence of what?! Will you listen to yourself?'

Lyla glared at him, 'evidence that shows you're not the hero everyone thinks you are-' Jack froze in his steps as she continued, 'I mean what the HELL Jack? You never told me you were with Kate-we had a one night stand two months ago-and you've been seeing her on the side all this time?!'

Jack groaned, 'Lyla-we were both drunk that night-we talked about this-'

Lyla ignored him as she continued, 'And I'm gonna show the world she's not his mother-how understanding do you think the judge will be of that?!'

Jack stared at her, 'leave her out of this.'

Lyla smiled sadly, 'I can't.'

Jack studied her, 'why not?'

'Because you chose her over me. And I need to understand why...I'm a doctor-she's a murderer-she has a son, You don't even want kids-you're incompatible on so many levels-'

Jack glared at her, 'the only thing you and I have in common-is our drinking problem!'

Lyla fell silent, that hurt.

'No, no, you have feelings for me.'

Jack shook his head, 'No Lyla, I don't-'

Lyla studied him, she wasn't about to drop this.

Lyla studied him, 'when you come to your senses and realise that all she does is hurt you...come find me.'

Jack suddenly regretted spending that drunken night with Lyla, the night he had told her how much love hurt, how much love tore his world apart.

Jack watched her walk out of his office, he turned back to the files in his hands. There was a page missing from Kate and Aaron's files, Jack felt alarm bells go off in his mind.

_Shit._

Jack ran out of his office, he peered down the hallway-which way had Lyla gone...??

His cellphone vibrated, Jack pulled it out of his pocket and checked who was calling.

It was Kate, he flipped it open and put it to his ear as his eyes searched the busy hallway...

'Hey...'

Kate's voice sounded warm, 'hey, you kinda rushed off this morning...I didn't get to say goodbye...'

'Yeah, sorry about that, I made pancakes, we saved you some.'

Kate sounded like she was smiling, 'yeah, they were um...different...'

Jack frowned, 'you just don't recognise talent when you taste it.'

Kate laughed, 'I just rang to say thanks for getting Aaron dressed and ready this morning.'

'Your welcome.'

'Call me after work, okay?'

Jack nodded as he noticed Lyla walk into the locker room, he sounded distant as he replied, 'yeah, yeah, I will.'

There was an awkward pause, Kate pondered if either of them were ready to say 'I love you' as couples did when they hung up on eachother.

Jack's voice sounded hurried as he mumbled, 'Kate-I'm kinda in the middle of something-I gotta go-'

'Okay, bye Jack.'

Kate waited for him to say goodbye, but he hung up. Kate furrowed her brow, what was that about?

In the hospital:

Lyla walked into the changing rooms, her mind was racing, she had Kate and Aaron's bloodtest results, she had taken them from the file but hadn't read them yet. She was torn between finding the truth or being true to Jack. After Jack had told her he didn't have any feelings for her, she was definitely leaning towards discovering the truth.

She reached into her lab-coat pocket, her fingers searched for the folded pieces of paper. Jack walked into the changing rooms, he was fuming.

'Where are they?' he asked bluntly.

'Where are what...?'

Jack gritted his teeth, 'where ARE they Lyla?! Their blood test results!'

Lyla stepped back, shaking her head, 'I don't know what your talking about-'

Jack grabbed her lab-coat, he roughly pushed her away as he pulled the lab-coat off her, Lyla turned around, she grabbed his arm as he pulled out the papers she had stolen from the files. He gave her a disappointed look, Lyla reached for them-

'Give me those!'

Jack glared at her, with a single hand, he grabbed her arm, pulling her close, he warned her in a low voice, 'This is for your own good. I'm protecting you. You don't want the truth Lyla, unless you're ready for the consequences.'

Lyla felt her pulse returning to normal as she caught her breath, she shrugged Jack off her, they stood in silence.

Lyla studied him, 'I can handle the consequences.'

Jack looked at her, 'Lyla, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into-A lot of very powerful people will not be happy if this gets leaked...' he sighed, trying a softer approach, 'keep out of this, please...for me?'

Lyla studied him, her heart began to melt as her defences weakened, she gazed a him. She didn't understand if her feelings for him were just an obsession or a drug. But she was attracted to him and she couldn't help it. He had helped her stop drinking, instead of turning to alcohol, they had been eachother's strength and supported eachother through their darker days at work. It was only three months to him, but to her it was a reason to live.

Lyla looked vulnerable as she asked him gently, 'when you said you had no feelings for me, was it true?'

Jack's heart lurched in his chest as he gazed at the tragic beauty, 'Lyla...' he shook his head, 'I care about you, but I love Kate...'

Lyla felt her heart writhe in her chest, she kept her cool as she studied him, 'but you're attracted to me...'

Jack held her gaze, 'you're beautiful Lyla, you are, but...'

Lyla shook her head, 'No, no buts,' she tiptoed, kissing him deeply. Jack let her kiss him, Lyla was unstable and the last thing he needed was for her to have a reason to use Kate against him.

Lyla pulled away, she stroked his cheek, 'If it wasn't for you Jack...I would have given up a long time ago.'

Jack felt his throat tighten...he nervously asked, 'Give up on what?'

Lyla smiled sadly, 'on life.'

Jack stared at her. Lyla was suicidal...? He had always sensed a darkness in her when they had first met, it was the main reason he connected with her. With nothing more to say, Jack turned and headed for the door.

Lyla called after him, 'Is that it?'

Jack glanced back at Lyla, he gave her a sorrowful look before leaving her alone in the room.

Lyla leant back against the locker as it hit her, Jack really was in love with Kate. Not her, but Kate. She felt a burning emotion fill her heart, was it jealousy? Jack was her anchor, he was all she had. She couldn't lose him to some ex-felon...she wouldn't lose him to some ex-felon.

She stared at her lab-coat as it lay on the floor.

End chapter Seven:


	5. Chapters 812

Chapter Eight: Another woman

Jack stared at the test results, he needed to somehow alter the results incase Lyla or anyone else got their hands on them. Creating a false set of results wouldn't work. Anyone could spot the difference between a false blood test result and a real blood test result on paper.

He groaned, there was one option that set his mind whirring. He could take his own blood sample and put it in Kate's file.

Afterall, Christian Shepherd was father to both him and Claire, so the odds of Aaron having his blood type looked good...at this stage, anything was worth a shot.

Jack was fully alert as he approached the nurses' room, he pushed the door open, it was 1:30pm, she was probably on a break. The room was empty, Jack locked the door behind him, casting a glance at the door, he looked at the injection kit. He rolled up his sleeves, piercing the vein in his left arm, he took some blood. The crimson liquid filled the syringe rapidly. Jack quickly pulled the tube containing his blood off the needle and put it in a paper bag. He cautiously left the nurses room, ensuring everything was the way it had been before he entered it.

He took the sample bag and placed it on reception, he smiled at the elderly nurse, 'Hey Karen, I need this to be tested and returned to my desk by 4pm the latest...'

Karen smiled at the charming doctor, 'Not a problem.'

Jack turned around, he felt Lyla watching him from the operating theatre, he walked passed it without looking in.

Jack felt a wave of relief spread over him, Kate and Aaron were safe for now. He had to be more careful with who he let into his life. For the first time since Kate had contacted him, Jack felt the urge to get drunk. Running a hand through his hair, he entered his office, the chief of medicine paid Jack much more than he paid the other surgeons, and due to the publicity Jack's plane crash had gotten the hospital, Carter had even given Jack an office with a minibar. Jack remembered finding the mini-bar an amusing thought, seeing as Doctors weren't allowed to drink on the premises or when they were on call. But today, the mini-bar offered him an escape from his worries. He opened the drink carrying small, fridge and reached in, pulling out a bottle of vodka. He pulled off the lid and began taking large swigs. The bittersweet feeling was almost refreshing, a knock at the door grabbed his attention-

'Jack...' Jack stared at Sarah, his ex-wife.

'Sarah?' Her eyes landed on the bottle, she furrowed her brow for a moment, Jack put the bottle away.

'My shift just ended...' He lied.

Sarah nodded, buying into his lie, Jack studied her, 'what're you doing here?'

Sarah let out a soft sigh, 'he left me.'

Jack looked at her, his mind went blank for a moment, she meant the man she had left Jack for, had left her.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

Sarah smiled sadly, 'He won custody of my child too.'

Jack gave her a tender look, 'I really am sorry Sarah.'

Sarah nodded, her composure began to crack, 'I'm sorry, I don't know why I came to see you-I just, I don't know what to do...' she said softly, Jack groaned internally, he hated watching people cry, much to his secret detesting, Sarah broke into tears, 'I have no where to stay, he took everything and just...took off.'

Jack watched her sob, he knew it would be inappropriate of him to hug her, but he couldn't stand there and watch her break. He walked over to his ex-wife and held her close as she sobbed in his arms. Why did troubled women have a way of finding him...?

Jack softly whispered, 'you can stay at mine until you find yourself a place?'

Sarah looked up at him, her voice was tender, for the first time since walking out on him, she looked at him adoringly, 'thank you so much, I didn't know who else to turn to...'

Jack glanced back at his mini-bar, he wondered if Carter would allow him to purchase a bigger mini-bar.

End chapter Eight:

Chapter Nine; A Pleasant Surprise

Kate glanced at the ceiling, she could hear Aaron's feet pounding along the corridor upstairs and into his bedroom, he was playing with his toys. When Kate was new to being a mother, she couldn't let him out of her sight for a second, but now that she had settled into being his mother, she found it easier to have a little faith.

She ran a hand through her hair as she glanced at her watch, Jack was running afew minutes late. He called her after work yesterday, asking if she wanted to go somewhere with him for the weekend. Kate hadn't even hesitated, maybe this was what they needed; some time alone together, some time away from motherhood, work, and the day to day problems life threw at them.

The nanny had arrived and was sorting through the fridge to make Aaron something to eat.

Jack had asked Kate to dress casually, she had chosen a pair of jeans and a tanktop, reminiscent of the Kate she used to be, she smiled as someone knocked at the front door.

Kate grinned as she opened it, preparing to see Jack.

'Hey...I thought you'd forgotten...'

'How can I ever forget you...?' Kevin asked her, she stared at Kevin. His dark hair was shorter, but his sincere eyes were still the same. He studied her.

Kate went to shut the door-but he put his hand against the doorframe. He was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans, there was no doubt about it, he looked good.

Kate avoided his gaze, afraid of the feelings he might stir inside her.

'Leave me alone Kevin.'

Kevin smiled sadly, 'you left without even telling me your real name.'

Kate met his eyes, her voice made her sound stronger than she really was, 'You fell in love with a different person. That wasn't me.'

Kevin's eyes searched hers, 'Wasn't it?'

Kate tore her eyes from his, she shook her head, 'please leave.'

Kevin shook his head, 'Monica-'

'It's_ Kate_.'

Kevin nodded, flustered, 'Look, Kate...just...' he sighed, 'I'd really like to know you...' Kate felt her heart soften as she watched him, he raised his shoulders and placed his hands in his front pockets as he gave her a hopeful look, 'you know, just...grab a coffee or a drink sometime...'

Kate looked at him sadly, 'I'm seeing someone else.'

It didn't seem to put him off, Kate gazed at him, it was his stubbornness that she had fallen for to begin with, 'I'm not leaving till you take my number,' he took his hands out of his pockets, 'I think you owe me that much.'

Kate stared at him, she smiled slightly, 'You haven't changed one bit.'

Kevin smiled sweetly, 'It took me weeks to find you.'

Kate scolded her heart for fluttering as she watched him, her eyes drifted to the card in his hand. Jack would be here any moment, Kevin offered, 'Take the card-and I'll leave, I don't care what you do with it-just as long as I know I did my part...' he gave her a soft smile, 'as long as I know I tried.' After considering his offer, she took the card.

He gave her a genuine smile, Kate smiled at him nostalgically.

Kate watched as Kevin walked away, surprised by how pleasant some surprises were in life. She looked to her right as she noticed Jack walking towards her, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, he had sunglasses on as he approached her.

'Hey...' he grinned at her, 'you ready?'

Kate nodded, taking in how attractive he looked, she smiled slightly as she noticed the old neighbour pause mid-stitch to take in the sight.

Kate accidentally glanced in Kevin's direction as he walked away, Jack followed her gaze, furrowing his brow he asked, 'who's that?'

'No one.'

Jack smiled at her, 'shall we go?'

Kate smiled at him, 'yeah. Let me just grab my backpack.'

Jack nodded as Kate led him into the house. Jack sat on a stool at the kitchen table as Kate grabbed her backpack off the couch, Jack glanced at her through his sunglasses. That was one aspect of sunglasses he enjoyed, the way he could gaze at her all she wanted and she'd never know, because she couldn't see his eyes.

Kate frowned at him with an amused smile on her face as she tied back her hair, 'you checking me out?'

Jack broke into a grin as he quipped, 'If I was checking you out, you'd know it.'

Kate grinned at him, she felt her heart warm. She walked over to him, he took the backpack from her, swinging it over his shoulder, he smiled at her charmingly.

'Have you sorted Aaron out?'

Kate nodded, 'yeah, the nanny's gonna watch him for the weekend,' she glanced at him, 'so you cancelled work to take me to this mysterious place huh?'

Jack grinned, 'what makes you think it's 'mysterious'?'

Kate shrugged, 'you haven't told me where we're going, therefore-mysterious.' She nodded decidedly.

Jack pecked her on the lips making her heart skip a beat as she broke into a coy smile.

Jack turned on his heel and strolled out of the door, he called back to her without looking at her, 'I'm taking you to the farm house I grew up in.'

Kate raised an eyebrow as she followed him.

She just _had _to ask, 'you? A _cowboy_?'

Jack swirled around, throwing her a cocky grin.

He had decided to forget Sarah and Lyla for the weekend, he had decided to just be who he loved being, and he could only be that guy when he was with Kate. She bought out the best side of him and his happiest. Not to mention, he owed this much to her, she deserved to know him better.

Kate climbed into the front passenger seat as Jack tossed the backpack into the trunk of the jeep, before slamming the trunk shut his eyes lingered on the alcohol packed cooler he was taking with them, he Picked up a blanket and threw it over the inconspicuous cooler. Hopefully Kate wouldn't notice it.

End chapter eight:

Chapter Nine: The trouble with being Honest

Kate grinned at Jack as he drove along the highway, 'you're not serious?'

Jack shook his head, 'it's true...I ended up getting dragged around that farm with my feet tied to the rope that was tied to a horse.'

Kate laughed, 'Wow, you're that bad at horse riding huh?'

Jack smirked, 'honestly? A week after my bruised ankles were better-I got back on the horse-literally...and learnt to ride, now I love riding horses...'

Kate rolled her eyes, 'show off,' she mumbled.

Jack smirked, 'you ever ridden a horse?'

Kate smiled. 'nope-and I don't intend on learning, so...don't even offer.'

Jack fell silent, somewhat disappointed. Kate laughed at his childish reaction.

'Are you sulking?'

Jack frowned, 'No.'

Kate looked at his cellphone as it glinted and vibrated.

'You've got a call...'

Jack sighed, 'I'm driving-can you answer it for me?'

Kate nodded, she picked it up, she looked at the display, 'Sarah calling.' She flipped open the phone and held it to her ear, 'hello, Jack's cellphone...'

Kate glanced at Jack as she spoke into the cell, 'okay, I'll let him know. Alright, thanks. Bye.'

Jack looked at her, 'was it the hospital?'

Kate pursed her lips, forming a tight smile, 'it was Sarah...'

Jack straightened, 'what did she say?'

Kate put his phone in the dashboard, 'oh...just that, she's glad you never moved the spare key after she left you...' Jack winced as Kate continued, her voice sounded soft, but the tone was unimpressed, 'oh and she's finished moving her stuff in.'

Jack nodded, Kate sat in silence for a few minutes.

She paused, 'So let me get this straight...you go out drinking with Lyla, you live with your ex-wife, Sarah...' Jack groaned as she continued, 'and you're seeing me?'

Jack winced, 'yeah I guess...'

Kate smiled, 'pull over.'

Jack gave her a look, 'Kate.'

Kate looked at him innocently, 'There's something I need to do-pull over.'

Jack sighed as he gave in, pulling over he turned to face Kate.

Kate slapped him over the head, looking satisfied, she leaned back into her seat.

'Okay, you can keep driving.'

Jack stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. After collecting his thoughts he explained, 'Kate...she needs a place to stay-it's temporary-'

Kate shot him a look, 'and out of all the thousands of buildings and apartment blocks-she just HAPPENED to choose yours?'

Jack looked at her, 'her husband left her-'

Kate shook her head at him, 'the woman who left you for someone else, just had a taste of her own medicine, and you're letting her back into your life? And do NOT get me started on your little drinking buddy...'

Jack didn't respond, he wasn't going to rise to the bait. He wasn't going to let this ruin the entire weekend. Instead, he coolly turned the ignition on and began driving.

But Kate continued, 'so how does this work? This whole-'live with one, drink with one, sleep with one' gig you got goin on? Does it work for you?'

Jack glared at her, 'You know what...We're not having this conversation-'

Kate mumbled, 'Jack Shepherd, 'hero, leader, cheat'.'

Jack pulled over, causing the jeep to swerve slightly, he glared at Kate, 'you know I would never cheat on you Kate.'

Kate studied him, she had to admit, she was being a little harsh, but she just didn't like sharing the love of her life with two other women.

'What's the deal with you and Lyla?'

Jack turned on the ignition and began driving again, 'She needed my help when she started at the hospital...she had a drinking problem,' Kate studied Jack as he spoke, 'Life can be tough as a doctor you know, whenever you lose a patient-that feeling of-of guilt, of loss,' he smiled sadly, 'of failing, you never get used to it.' Kate smiled at him softly as he spoke sincerely, 'so Lyla and I made a promise that whenever one of us lost a patient, we'd grab a drink.'

'That night at your apartment?'

Jack nodded, 'Lyla had lost a patient,' Kate nodded, feeling relieved at hearing that there was nothing more between Jack and Lyla, unfortunately for Kate-she wasn't prepared for the next part of his answer, 'and we hooked up once, but we were both drunk.'

Kate felt as if she'd been slapped across the face, he had slept with another woman over the last three months??

Keeping her composure she asked, 'when?'

Jack gave Kate a slight frown as he noticed her crestfallen expression, 'Kate-I was drunk- and upset-'

Kate felt a pang of anger raging through her veins, 'was it the night you asked me to meet you at a bar and I said no because I wasn't ready to face you?'

Jack felt a familiar feeling of guilt slithering through his mind, 'Kate-'

'It was wasn't it?'

Jack didn't answer, Kate shook her head, she fell silent, the initial glint in her eyes had vanished.

Jack drove silently as they sat in a heavy air of anger and regret. He glanced at Kate, he couldn't stand seeing her upset.

'Kate...' he took a hand off the steering wheel and reached out to her arm, she flinched, pulling away immediately. He got the message loud and clear, he stared ahead of him as he returned to driving silently.

Flashback: That night: Three months ago;

Kate fought back tears as she spoke to Jack on the phone, 'Please-I don't want to see you just yet...'

'Kate, Please...' Kate closed her eyes, wishing he wasn't drunk.

'You have to stop drinking Jack-you need to get a grip.'

Jack's voice sounded stubborn and desperate, 'I need to see you, I-'

'I'm not ready...' her voice cracked, she took in a deep breath, trying to stay in control of her emotions. They hadn't faced eachother properly since she lost the baby, and she needed more time. Her heart ached in her chest, urging her to agree to see him, she loved him more than she wanted to and it was driving her insane. After he shut her out when she lost the baby, she had done everything she could to shut him out in return. Seeing him only made her remember, and until she could look him in the eyes with love and not accusation, she wasn't ready.

'Jack, I'm sorry.'

'Kate-don't do this, please-'

Kate hung up on him.

Lenny's bar:

Jack slammed the phone onto the hook, he turned around, his eyes searching for Lyla, he felt rage and passion searing through his veins.

_**Fine, if she doesn't want me. I don't want her.**_

He stalked towards Lyla, who gave him a sultry smile, he took her hand, placing a handful of notes on the bar, he drunkenly led Lyla out of the bar, 'come on...let's get outta here.'

Lyla gladly followed.

Kate's house:

Kate smiled politely at the nanny, as the nanny walked down the hallway and into Aaron's room, Kate locked the bathroom door. A wave of defeat filled her heart as she broke into quiet sobs, she pressed her forehead against the cool wooden door as she reached her knees. She cried softly, wishing she didn't love Jack, wishing she had never been pregnant, wishing she didn't need him the way she did and wishing she didn't hate herself for being so weak and so afraid to let him in. The pain of what could have been if they had wanted to have the baby haunted her constantly.

End flashback:

End chapter Nine

Chapter Ten: Decision

Jack pulled up into the drive way of the secluded farm, Kate was speechless, this place was beautiful, an old wooden manor sat ahead of the driveway, it was surrounded by lush green grass. The forest lay 100yards behind the manor, it looked like something out of a painting.

Kate turned to Jack, wanting to tell him how beautiful this place was, but she fell silent.

Without saying a word, he climbed out of the jeep and walked over to the trunk, popping it open, he pulled out the backpacks.

His voice sounded distant as he said, 'Come on, I'll show you around the manor...'

Kate nodded as she followed Jack, 'hey...'

Jack stopped walking and threw her a questioning look.

Kate looked down for a moment, her heart felt heavy.

'Jack...I think we rushed into this again, you know...' he looked down as she spoke his mind, maybe neither of them were truly ready for eachother, their passions aside, they hadn't been sensible with this. Not to mention it wasn't fair on Aaron for Jack to be in and out of Aaron's life whenever they changed their minds on the spur of the moment.

Kate looked at him, 'Maybe we should just...'

Jack studied her, 'Kate,' Kate shook her head, not wanting him to argue.

'I mean-you and Lyla...and now Sarah's moving in with you-I just...its alot...you know.'

Jack sighed, 'I'm sorry you feel that way.'

Kate nodded, 'me too.' They both stood in an awkward silence. 'Now what?'

Jack looked at her, 'what do you wanna do?'

She smiled slightly, 'I wanna stay. I wanna get to know you better.'

She wanted to make sense of her feelings for Jack.

Jack seemed to cheer up alittle, 'okay...' he nodded, 'so where does that leave us?'

Kate gazed at him longingly, 'I don't know.'

Jack nodded, he cast his eyes to the ground, not wanting Kate to see the disappointment on his face.

Kate looked away as Jack tried to hide his disappointment, it was no use, she knew him and she knew he was disappointed, but she was disappointed in him. She was hurt, the night he had slept with Lyla, Kate had spent the night crying in the bathroom alone.

Jack shook his head slightly, 'But I love you.'

Kate felt a lump forming in her throat as she gulped, her words struggled to leave her, 'I know, I know it doesn't make alot of sense...'

Jack frowned, looking confused and annoyed, 'so what-we're just gonna be friends for now?'

Kate shook her head, 'Its not possible for us to be just friends Jack, and we both know it. I don't know what we are.' The tension between them was heavy now, attempting to lighten the mood, Kate offered, 'But you know what? There's no rush...let's just...get to know eachother and take it from there...'

Jack nodded, 'one step at a time,' he offered her a small smile.

Kate smiled back, 'exactly.'

End chapter ten:

Chapter Eleven: Trust

Kate laughed at Jack as he glared at the horse that had tossed him aside, the white horse gallantly galloped past Jack, circling him as he trained his eyes on it. Kate watched from behind the fence, there was no way she was getting on that horse.

'Having trouble?' She quipped, Jack shot her a look. Kate fought back a smile, she found his stubborn attitude adorable. 'If its any consolation, I've never seen a guy look as cute as you did when being flung off a horse...' she stifled a laugh, Jack gave her another look. He turned and faced the horse he was yet to name.

There was a determination in Jack's eyes, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he waited for the exact moment, slightly bending his knees, he braced himself as the horse approached him, charging towards him-as it brushed passed him-he leapt and grabbed the reigns, slowing it down as he dug his heels into the ground, letting out a grunt as he strained with effort, Jack launched himself onto the horse, taming it.

Kate blinked as she realised she had just lost the bet they made, if Jack managed to tame the horse, he could name it and she would cook dinner, if he had failed, she'd name it and he'd cook dinner.

Jack climbed off the horse, throwing Kate a smirk as he approached her, he smugly asked, 'so what ya cooking?'

Kate smirked, 'I don't know, I was thinking something with cyanide?'

Jack laughed, 'That's sweet.'

Kate gave him a look, he grinned, she was just like him when it came to personal pride. Kate was a sore loser.

She handed him a bottle of water, Jack gladly accepted the bottle, he chugged it down in afew gulps as they walked side by side down a small paved path.

Kate looked at him, 'what're you gonna name the horse?'

Jack smiled, 'well, it's stubborn, bad tempered, a fast runner, pretty unstable...how does 'Kate' sound to you?'

Kate glared at him, 'that horse is a MALE.'

Jack furrowed his brow, 'you have a point-'

'Actually, I think you'll find, that's exactly what I don't have...' She smirked at him, as he grinned at her.

'I'm gonna name it Flash.'

Kate looked very amused, 'You're gonna name it 'Flash'? what are you? 12?'

Jack smiled, 'sometimes...'

Kate rolled her eyes, 'name it...something like-'

'Ivan?'

Kate laughed, 'Ivan? Are you serious?'

Jack fell silent, Kate bit her lip, after a moment she gave him a shrug, 'You know what? 'Flash' is fine.'

Jack glared at her, Kate slowed down in her steps as she noticed a beautiful black horse in the stable.

'Is she yours?'

Jack nodded, 'yeah, her name's 'Misty'...she kinda turned up one day afew years ago...'

Kate stared at the horse, remembering the same horse she had seen on the island, remembering the horse that had toyed with her fate before the island.

'Why did you keep her?'

Jack gazed at the horse, 'I don't know, I just...I was captivated by her, she stunning, come here...'

Kate followed Jack as he entered the stable, he stroked the horse, 'look at her eyes.'

Kate studied the horse's eyes, they were a dark but strong green, Kate smiled slightly as she stroked it.

'she's beautiful...'

Jack nodded, 'yeah, she's the only horse I've come across that actually likes me.'

Kate grinned at him, his eyes met hers. Knowing they chose not to be together suddenly made them want to be together even more. Jack's eyes searched hers, looking for a signal, but Kate quickly looked away, Jack turned back to Misty, giving her one more stroke, he turned to Kate.

'We'll grab some food out of the jeep, I think its gonna rain soon, we should head back to the manor...'

As they stepped out of the stable, it began to rain heavily.

Kate frowned through the rain as she looked at Jack, 'SOON? It's gonna rain 'soon' huh?'

Jack gave her a grin as they got soaked, 'come on!' He began to run down the path, Kate followed, she couldn't help but laugh as he grinned in the rain. She didn't know he liked the rain too.

Jack almost slipped in the rain, he reached his knees, Kate ran to him, grinning, she pulled him up with both her hands, he gave her a grateful smile. She was shivering now, 'it's f-freezing out here! Let's get the food and get inside!'

Jack nodded in return, Kate gave him a playful push and ran towards the car, leaving him in her wake-Jack smirked, 'that's not a good idea!' he warned as he searched his pockets, 'I've got the...' he trailed off as he noticed he no longer had the keys.

'KATE?!'

Kate felt triumphant as her feet pounded the path, she skidded to a halt opposite the trunk, Jack caught up, 'that wasn't fair...'

Kate smirked at him, 'oh please...You let down your guard, you should know better...besides, that's what you get for making me lose the bet.'

Jack frowned, 'I get my keys stolen?'

Kate nodded, 'exactly. You know I like driving, so I'm driving us back tomorrow.'

Jack frowned, 'but I love driving...'

Kate smiled sympathetically, 'But you use the word loosely don't you think?'

Jack gave her an offended look, 'when have I ever used the word Love loosely?'

Kate smiled, 'hmm...I don't know...that time on the beach, 'I love Johnny Cash-''

'The MAN was a LEGEND Kate!' he argued passionately, Kate continued, 'The time you said you loved chocolate spread...?'

Not as much as peanut butter.' He mumbled weakly, Kate rolled her eyes as she popped open the trunk. Jack froze as her eyes immediately landed on the cooler, 'hey, what's in there?'

Jack shook his head, 'nothing-it's just-'

It was too late, Kate had popped it open. He had never seen her look so disappointed in him as her eyes drifted from the alcohol to him.

Jack looked down, 'Kate...'

'I thought you had stopped drinking.' She asked as she tried to maintain her composure, afraid of letting him realise how sad his addiction made her.

'I never said that to you...'

Kate looked at him, she had expected more from him, especially after the way he had struggled with it in the past.

'Kate...I'm trying-I just bought it with me incase I need it...' he explained, Kate shook her head, she grabbed the groceries as she slammed the trunk shut. She tossed him the keys, their playful moment was over. Jack sighed as he looked at the keys in his hands. The cold rain water made him shiver slightly as Kate headed inside.

The next morning:

Kate strolled downstairs to the couch where Jack had gone to sleep the previous night after a very silent dinner. She looked to the table to find that the keys had gone.

She walked into the room, her eyes landed on the couch, Jack was also gone. A sense of alarm filled her mind as she looked out the window, she jogged out of the manor, 'Jack...?'

There was no response, she felt a wave of relief as she saw that the jeep was still there.

She ran to the jeep door, she peered inside, Jack wasn't there.

'Jack...? Where are you...?'

She found herself wondering if everything was okay, her heart pounded in her chest as she searched for him restlessly.

The Lake:

Jack stood on the bank of the lake, he gazed at the water, the cooler was lying open behind him, enough was enough. Kate was right, if he wanted her, he'd have to earn her love. He knew he was stronger than this, he knew he could overcome his drinking problem. He just loved how good it felt to numb his senses and lose control. He loved how cathartic it felt.

But if it came down to picking between Kate Austen and his drink...he'd pick Kate, no doubt about it. He grabbed a few bottles, turning, he swung them into the lake, watching them drown as they sunk to the bottom. He picked up afew more, tossing them into the lake again, he smiled, it actually felt good to be making the right choice for once. He grabbed the remaining bottles, he tossed three into the lake without hesitating. His eyes lingered on the last bottle, it glinted in the sunlight, he smiled at it as he touched the side, shaking his head, he put in all his effort and hurled it into the lake.

He grinned at the splash it made, suddenly he felt light, suddenly he felt genuine. He lay back onto the grass, letting out a breath. He found himself smiling contently, blissfully unaware that Kate had witnessed his actions.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sunlight caressing his skin, he took in a deep breath and lay still on the grass. He heard a slight rustling besides him, he didn't move. He knew it was her without having to check.

Her voice was soft, 'Hey...you had me worried.'

Jack turned onto his side and faced her, 'Sorry.'

Kate smiled at him, 'how do you feel?'

Jack glanced at the empty cooler as it lay open.

'Hopeful.'

Kate smiled at him as she quipped with a relieved tone, 'there's the guy I fell for on the island...'

Jack broke into a smile, 'Yeah?'

Kate nodded, she couldn't help but grin at his happy expression.

'I missed this version of you...the headstrong version, the righteous pain in the butt version...' Jack laughed at her attempt to be sweet, 'the version that doesn't NEED to drink to be okay...'

Jack lay flat on his back again, 'I can't decide if I prefer rain or sun...'

Kate lay flat on her back, 'Rain, its always the rain...'

'why's that?'

Kate smirked, 'Rain is hot.'

Jack grinned at her, was she referring to the first time they had made out?

Jack asked, 'and why is rain hot?'

Kate smirked at him as she turned to face him as they lay opposite her.

'Because, there was this guy and this girl, who had had one hell of a time on this island-but things kept going wrong, and the girl thought the guy had changed his mind about he felt...and one night, after meeting him, he was walking her to her house when it started to rain.'

Jack laughed, 'really?'

Kate nodded, 'oh yeah, true story, and she decided enough was enough and asked him then and there how he felt about her...'

'what'd he say?'

Kate blushed, 'nothing, he took her into his arms and kissed her.'

Jack shook his head, disagreeing, 'no, he didn't JUST kiss her.'

Kate frowned at him, Jack continued, 'he kissed the HELL out of her...'

Kate scoffed, 'please, it was nothing she couldn't handle-'

'That's not how it looked at the time-'

'Oh please-you weren't even there-'

Jack fell silent.

Kate laughed, 'I was kidding.'

Jack stared up at the clouds, 'you're not funny Austen.'

Kate grinned, 'you sound like my dad.'

'Okay, that's just creepy.'

Kate laughed, 'no, it's a good thing...it means you're one of the good guys.'

She rested her head on his chest as they lay in a playful bliss under the gentle sun by the lake.

Not drinking again was a promise he intended on keeping with all his heart. The only thing he had ever really needed was lying besides him and he loved that.

As Kate lay against Jack, she couldn't help but wonder how long this happy phase would last...she hoped Jack understood the weight of words as she asked him, 'You done with the drinking?'

Jack nodded, 'Yeah,' Kate nodded, he added, 'I Promise.'

Kate's eyes met his, she felt a sense of relief and hope in her heart as a small smile reached her lips.

End chapter Eleven:

Chapter Twelve: Tying up loose ends

Kate waved at Aaron as the nursery teacher led him inside, he looked so eager, she couldn't help but smile. Once Aaron was out of sight, she urged herself to get in her car and go home, but couldn't bring herself to leave. She remembered her first day at the nursery and she remembered how much she hated it, but Aaron seemed to have fit in with it just fine.

Kate reluctantly climbed into the driver seat, as she watched the nursery building. Maybe Aaron needed her? What if he needed a nap and she wasn't there? What if...Kate pressed her forehead against the steering wheel as she realised something. She needed him more than he needed her.

Her cellphone rang, she picked it up, lifting to her ear, she answered, 'Hello?'

'Hey...' She smiled at the sound of Jack's voice.

'Hey yourself...' she replied.

'What're you doing right now?'

Kate sighed, 'wishing Aaron needed me...'

There was a pause on the phone, then Jack quipped. 'He's moved out and gone to university already?'

Kate sarcastically replied, 'you're so funny.'

Jack chuckled at her annoyed tone, 'Where are you?'

'Sitting in my car outside the nursery...you know, he doesn't cry when I'm not around?'

'Kate-the ONLY time he cries is when he's hungry or ill...'

'But still,' Kate mumbled, she wanted Aaron to need her.

It was as if Jack read her mind when he added, 'He does need you Kate. If it wasn't for you, who knows where he'd be. He loves you.'

Kate smiled, 'I hope you're right.'

'I am.' Jack said without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

'You know, that's kinda what I like about you, the whole 'glass half full' thing...'

She could almost hear him smiling at the memory of their time on the island, 'there's a glass?'

Kate paused, 'Jack...I've been thinking...Aaron's 3 years old now, and...I can't keep lying to him...I think I might tell him that I'm not his mother when he's older...'

Jack seemed to pause, 'why're you thinking so far ahead Kate?'

Kate shrugged as she felt a shiver run down her spine, 'I don't know...lately, when I look at him, I'm reminded of what we lost on the island...I'm reminded of Claire...'

Jack fell silent as Kate awaited his response.

'Jack?'

After a moment, Jack spoke softly, 'I've been having these dreams...about the island Kate.'

It was Kate's turn to fall silent.

'Kate?'

'I'm here. Look, we shouldn't talk over the phone about...that.'

There was another pause.

'Do you wanna come to my place?' Jack asked.

'Sure...you home now?'

'not yet,' Jack replied, 'but you know where my hide-a-key is...make yourself at home. I'll see you in an hour?'

'You sure?'

Jack laughed, 'What's the worst that can happen...?'

Kate smiled, 'alright, I'll see you later.'

She hung up on him, Jack smiled as he looked at the phone, it felt good to be able to confide in her again. The island was the one thing he knew that they could only ever tell eachother. Ben had prohibited them from even talking about it over the phone. Jack and Kate had thought Ben was just paranoid, but Ben hadn't told them the whole story.

'Hello Doctor...'

Jack turned on his heel at the sound of Lyla's sultry tone.

'Uh Lyla, hey...' he smiled politely at her, then attempted to walk past her, but she stood infront him, cutting him off.

'where're you goin?'

Jack ran a hand through his hair, 'My shift just finished...'

Lyla nodded as she studied him, 'where were you this weekend, your cellphone was off.'

Jack nodded, he had turned his cellphone off after Sarah's phonecall.

'I was with someone.'

Lyla furrowed her brow as she looked at him expectantly, but he wasn't planning on saying Kate's name. Lyla was unstable and he knew this, there was no way he'd throw gas on the fire.

Jack tried to step past her again, but she stepped closer than before making Jack step back. His eyes drifted from her sharp eyes to her body, she was one of those women who would look stunning in any outfit, even if it was just a pair of scrubs. He looked away.

'Wanna grab a drink?'

Jack shook his head, 'I don't drink anymore.'

Lyla looked momentarily stunned, 'what?'

Jack nodded, 'I quit.'

'Why?'

'There are other ways to handle your problems Lyla, like facing them, or finding someone you can confide in. Drinking doesn't fix anything, it just temporarily numbs you to it.'

Lyla studied him, 'Did Kate persuade you to stop drinking?'

Jack didn't answer as Lyla studied him, 'she's changing you Jack-' Jack let out a sigh as Lyla continued, 'why can't you see that? She's controlling you-'

Jack levelled her with a look, 'No she isn't-'

Lyla smirked at him, 'so it IS her...?' Jack fell silent, 'she's the one you're doing this for? What's she giving up for you? Can you tell me that?'

Jack brushed past Lyla, enough was enough.

But Lyla followed him, 'There was a pregnant woman on your flight.'

Jack stopped walking.

Lyla continued, satisfied she had his attention, 'What happened to her?'

Jack felt his throat go dry, 'she died.'

'What happened to her baby?'

Jack turned around to face her as she gave him a calculating smile, 'Because I was going through some records that I accidentally stumbled upon.' Jack felt his heart sinking as he realised what would happen to Lyla. Ben would probably hire someone to kill her if he found out. Jack suddenly became aware of someone watching them from afar, Jack turned to Lyla.

'Lyla...I'm warning you, you need to stop searching files you're not authorised to search-if someone finds out what you're doing-'

'Don't you wanna hear what I found?'

Jack fell silent.

'This pregnant woman, even though your testimonies said she survived the crash initially, and died afew weeks afterwards. Their weren't any bodies that matched her bloodtype. What happened to her body Jack? A better question-did she have blonde hair and blue eyes? Just like...what's his name...'Aaron'?'

Jack stared at Lyla, he gritted his teeth, 'what are you suggesting Lyla?'

Lyla smiled, he knew what she was suggesting, that Kate had stolen Aaron.

'The timelines don't fit Lyla...Aaron's three years old-' Lyla's face fell for a moment.

She looked at him, 'I've been doing some research Jack.'

Jack felt sick, 'really?'

Lyla smiled at him, 'And there's alot of stuff that doesn't match up...and I'm pretty sure there's a newspaper out there that wouldn't mind hearing about the inconsistencies the government left out of your report...' Jack stared at her, she had a smirk on her lips, 'so, how about that drink?' She offered. Jack gulped, she knew she had him, he reluctantly nodded.

At Jack's apartment, Kate lifted the plant outside the door, picking up the key, she unlocked the apartment door.

'Hello?'

There was no reply, Kate walked into the apartment, her eyes scanned the spacious apartment. The last time she was here, there weren't this many plants. She froze in her steps as she remembered that Sarah was living with Jack now-Kate hurriedly headed for the door, afraid that she might have to face Sarah, the ex wife.

'Hey there...'

Kate winced as she heard a warm voice, she turned around to see a beautiful blonde, who was dressed in jeans and a blouse greeting her. The blonde looked just as uncomfortable as Kate.

Sarah extended her hand, 'Sarah, Jack's ex-wife.'

Kate nodded, 'I know, I'm Kate...Jack's...' she trailed off, Sarah shook her hand, 'I know.'

The two women stood in silence as they sized eachother up, Sarah was similar to Juliet in the way she carried herself and the way she spoke. Not to mention, she was blonde.

Sarah studied Kate. She didn't know Jack was into brunettes, but after seeing Kate-she could see why he had fallen for her.

'He should be home soon.'

Kate nodded, 'yeah?' She asked, trying to make small talk. Kate knew he'd be home soon too, but preferred not to sit an awkward silence.

'Make yourself at home, I'm only crashing here for a month I hope...I've found an apartment...so I should be out of your hair pretty soon.'

Kate smiled, 'Hey, if Jack doesn't mind having you around, neither do I.' She said, trying her best to sound sincere.

Lyla took a swig from the glass, she grinned at Jack, who looked very uncomfortable.

'What's the matter?'

Jack shook his head, 'nothing.'

Lyla studied him, she sat up, irritated by his lack of interest in her.

'You know Jack...I know you're not a good guy deep down, I've seen the dark side of you,' she smiled as she gazed at him, 'the carefree side of you, the wild side...'

Jack looked at the water bottle he had ordered, it was empty and he was feeling nervous.

'Hey Lenny,' the bartender looked at Jack with a welcoming smile.

'Yeah?'

'Can I get another water?'

'Coming right up. You going clean huh?' He quipped.

Jack smiled, Lyla smirked at Lenny, 'Yeah, he's cleaning up for that chick he hooked up with-the one who was on the plane-right Jack...? the ex-murderer?'

Jack turned to Lyla, throwing her a furious look. That was it. He leaned closer to her, 'You know what Lyla...Screw you.'

With that, he grabbed his jacket and stormed off, not seeing Sayid sitting at table in the corner.

Sayid spoke into his phone, 'I see her. He just left...I'll take care of it.'

Sayid studied the loose end he had to tie up for Ben. She was beautiful, that always made it more tragic.

The drunken crowd didn't see the gun in Sayid's pocket glinting in the dimly lit bar as he approached the brunette.

'Hey there...he a friend of yours?' He asked, nodding in the direction of Jack, who had just left.

Lyla checked out the dark stranger, 'not tonight...I'm Lyla...' she put out a hand to Sayid, Sayid smiled at her as he kissed it charmingly.

'I'm the guy you won't remember tomorrow morning.'

Lyla laughed, 'you're that sure of yourself, huh?'

Sayid grinned at the drunk woman, if she had been sober, she would have seen the tragic look in his eyes, she would have seen his reluctance for what he was about to do to her.

'meet me in the Ladies room in two minutes...' she whispered against his ear, she strutted away, Sayid watched her go. Finishing her drink, he closed his eyes for a moment. Why was this so easy?

He glanced at his watch, climbing to his feet, he walked towards the ladies room, his fingers traced the gun in his pocket. He felt a familiar sensation of coldness, as he prepared to numb himself for what he was about to do.

He opened the door, Lyla was the only woman inside, she was leaning against the wall, a smile on her face as he approached her.

'You shouldn't invite strangers to follow you...' he said.

Lyla grinned, dropping her handbag onto the floor, she walked towards him. Sayid raised an eyebrow as Lyla grabbed his collar and kissed him, his eyes landed on her handbag. That was what he was here for. After he killed her, he'd return to Ben with the files and evidence she had gathered over the weekend. Sayid pulled away, he whispered, 'Wrong place, wrong guy.'

He pressed the gun against her forehead, as he covered her mouth with his hands. Her eyes widened with panic, Lyla began to bite down on his hand, he shoved her against the wall. He hated that he had to do this, and he hated that she would never know why she was murdered. But he had to do it. He owed it to his friends to protect them. If he didn't do it, Ben would.

He closed his eyes as he felt her struggle against him, chaotic thoughts flooding her mind, she writhed against him, he pulled the trigger and suddenly the chaos in her mind was filled with silence.

He pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the blood from the tip of the silencer, he tossed the handkerchief aside. Casting one last look at the body on the floor, he took in the look of horror in her eyes, another image that's only purpose was to haunt him.

Lyla was dead.

Sayid crouched as he picked up the handbag, he rifled through it, opening files with Kate, Aaron and the oceanic 6's names on them. He removed the papers and folded them putting them in his pocket.

Sayid walked out of the ladies room, the bartender glanced at him, not surprised to see a man leaving the ladies room. He gave Sayid a smile, Sayid nodded at the unsuspecting bartender politely and strolled out of the bar.

Lenny smiled, it was just another night at work. He watched another woman climb to her feet and drunkenly approach the ladies restroom, the same one the man had just walked out of. Lenny didn't think anything of it, people would do, what people would do. And in his experience, drunk people would do it, wherever they could, he grinned as he wiped a glass clean. He heard the woman scream.

The glass smashed to the floor as Lenny let go of it and ran towards the Ladies room, the distressed woman ran out of the room and straight into him, she threw up at Lenny's feet as he headed for the room.

He burst in through the doors. He stared at the vacant eyes that met him.

Lyla Carter lay dead on the restroom floor. She had a bullet wound on her forehead.

Lenny stared at the sight in horror.

End chapter twelve:


	6. chapters 13to15

Chapter thirteen: Life is but a dream

Jack strolled into his apartment, but froze in his steps as he found Kate and Sarah laughing and drinking, they both looked up to see Jack looking uncomfortable.

'Jack...hey, Kate and I were just talking about you...' Sarah said as Jack cautiously walked towards them both.

Kate climbed to her feet, 'what took you so long?'

Jack smiled at her, 'Just...work stuff...'

Sarah glanced at Kate, who glanced at back at Sarah. Jack winced, great, both of them could tell when he was lying.

Sarah picked up her cellphone as it rang, she glanced at the display, 'I have to take this...have a good night guys,' with that she headed into her room.

Jack approached Kate, she gave him a casual smile, 'work held you up?'

Jack shook his head, 'Can we not talk about it?'

Kate studied him, she nodded reluctantly.

'If that's what you want...' Jack looked down feeling grateful that Kate had dropped the subject. 'So, what do you wanna do?' she asked.

Jack turned the coffee maker on, he looked to Kate.

'Do you miss it?'

Kate studied him, 'miss what?'

Jack gave her a meaningful look, Kate paused.

'The island?'

Jack frowned, both of their eyes drifted to Sarah's door. This wasn't the place to talk about it.

'Jack...' She shook her head slightly, he nodded.

'You know what? Nevermind...we'll talk about that some other time.'

Kate smiled, relieved, she hated talking about the island. It unsettled her endlessly. She had safely locked it away into the back of her mind, and that's where she wanted to keep it.

Sarah walked out of her room, 'hey, can I get you guys a drink?' she asked as she poured herself some coffee.

Kate shook her head, smiling politely, 'no thanks, I should go, Aaron's probably home by now and the nanny's shift is almost over.'

Sarah nodded, she looked to Jack, 'how about you?'

Jack shook his head, 'I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna get some sleep.'

'Suit yourselves,' she replied as she settled on the table, taking a sip from her coffee.

Kate looked at Jack, she smiled, 'I'll see you later?'

Jack nodded, 'yeah,' He smiled at her.

Much to his surprised, she leaned up and kissed him softly, she gave him a sweet look as she pulled away. Jack raised an eyebrow, Kate grinned at his expression, she looked past Jack, 'Goodnight.' Sarah waved at Kate, 'Night...'

Jack watched Kate go, he stood in the empty hallway as she walked down the corridor and into the elevator.

Sarah grinned as she watched Jack's smitten expression as he watched Kate leave.

'Oh, you are SO whipped...' she chuckled.

Jack shook his head as he looked at her, you have NO idea.'

Sarah smiled wistfully, 'it's nice, you know...'

Jack raised an eyebrow at he as she explained what she meant, 'to see you happy for once. I mean, to see you happy, for real. She's nice...I didn't know brunettes were your type...'

Jack grinned, 'neither did I.'

Sarah held his gaze, 'its funny how things work out...'

Jack nodded as he headed for his bedroom. It was funny how things worked out.

Kate parked the car outside her house, she frowned as she noticed a figure standing in the window in Aaron's room. It must have been the nanny, she climbed out of the car, looking up again, the figure was gone. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

Kate hurriedly walked into the house, it must have been the nanny, who else could it be? She scolded herself for worrying so much.

'just relax,' she told herself as she walked through the downstairs hallway, 'hello?' she called.

'Mrs Austen,' the nanny replied as she emerged from the dining room.

Kate let out a relived sigh, 'where's Aaron?'

'He's asleep in his room.'

Kate nodded, 'were you just upstairs?'

The nanny shook her head, 'no...I was on my way upstairs just now...'

Before she knew it, Kate was sprinting up the stairs.

'Mrs Austen?? What's the matter...?'

'AARON?!'

Her feet pounded against the wooden floorboards as she ran towards Aaron's room.

'Aaron?!' she yelled desperately, hoping for a response.

She burst into his bedroom to find him playing with the toy plane she had hidden in her wardrobe.

She swept him up into her arms, kissing his cheek, she breathlessly cradled him, 'oh sweetie, thank god you're okay.'

Aaron frowned, 'Mommy what's the matter?'

'was someone in here just now?'

Aaron grinned, 'she's my friend.'

Kate gulped, 'what's her name?'

'Claire.'

Kate held Aaron tightly, 'mommy, you're hurting me,' Kate loosened her grip on him.

'I'm sorry sweetie, I was so worried.'

The nanny frowned, clearly confused, Kate turned to the nanny, 'has he mentioned that name before?'

The nanny nodded, 'I thought he had heard you say the name and named an imaginary friend...it's not uncommon.'

Kate gathered herself, 'You can go home now Rita.'

The nanny nodded, 'are you okay?'

Kate nodded as she rubbed her nose against Aaron's cheek, 'I'm fine, thanks.'

The nanny looked reluctant, 'okay, but if you need me, just give me a call.'

Kate smiled gratefully, 'I will.'

Kate waited for the nanny to leave before she returned to her panicked state. CLAIRE?! HOW?! How was that possible?! They had assumed she had died on the island when she went missing...Kate felt sick, the world she and Jack had so carefully built was beginning to unravel...The island was haunting them again. It wanted them back.

She picked up her cellphone.

Jack tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamt.

Jack's dream:

Christian's dead body lay in the coffin as Jack approached it.

Jack stared at his father's body, he glanced around, Kate was holding Aaron, Aaron vanished from her arms. One by one everyone in the room began to vanish-Jack turned back to his father's body-which was sitting up-staring at him as he whispered, 'Its not over...' he aggressively reached out to Jack-Jack jumped back-

End dream:

Jack jolted awake in a cold sweat. His heart raced in his chest, he glanced at his cellphone, it was vibrating, he frowned at it.

Why was Kate calling him at this hour?

'Hello?'

'Jack-I need to see you-' her voice sounded desperate, 'its Aaron-Claire was here-he said she-' she cut off, upset, 'what shall I do?'

'Okay, calm down...okay? Kate...?'

'Okay.' She weakly replied.

He heard her sob gently over the phone, she was shaken by whatever had happened. Jack climbed out of bed, grabbing his jeans and car keys, 'I'm on my way...' he said.

End chapter thirteen:

Chapter fourteen:

Kate paced back and fourth in the living room as she glanced out of the window every now and then, looking for a sign of Jack, her heart was racing in her chest, and her cheeks were tearstained. Aaron was blissfully ignorant of Kate's distress as he slept on the couch wrapped comfily in a blanket.

Kate her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. Jack would be here any moment and he'd make it better, they'd figure it out...On seeing a jeep pull up in the driveway, Kate swung the front door wide open. Just in time to see Jack climbing out of the beach 

and jogging up the driveway, 'Kate...I came as fast as I could-what' wrong-' before he could finish asking the question, Kate had flung herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

He held her close with his steady hands, 'hey, its alright, where's Aaron?'

Kate pulled away as she cupped his face, gazing at him, glad he was here.

'He's asleep on the couch, Jack...I saw her...'

Jack looked at Kate, 'Have you been under any stress lately? Have you been sleeping enough?' Kate gave him a look, 'you told me she was dead Kate...YOU said that-'

Kate fought back tears, 'but I saw her...'

Jack took a moment before replying, 'alright, let me get Aaron, I want you two to stay at my place until we figure this out...okay?'

Kate nodded, there was no way she arguing with him. She felt scared and vulnerable, what effect would this have on Aaron? What effect would it have on their lives? Did the island really want them back...or was it telling her to be honest with Jack...? Or was it her mind playing tricks on her...?

Flashback:

Kate treaded through the jungle, Claire had gone missing again and Sun had Aaron.

'Claire...?!'

There was no response, Kate squinted through the rain, 'CLAIRE...?! Are you out here...?'

She felt her voice turning sore, her eyes scanned the jungle, they came to a halt as they landed on a shoe, an unnatural feeling set in her gut. It was telling her to leave, to run, to get out of there.

Right Now.

A mechanical whirring grabbed her attention, she was familiar with the sound, adrenaline jolted through her veins, Kate began to run on instinct. Without any sense of direction, her feet pounded through the jungle as the black smoke gained on her.

It seemed to roar and speed up as she ran faster, her legs began to ache, her foot got caught in some tangled thick vines that lay on the jungle ground. It sent her flying into a tree, she hit the trunk with a thud and fell to the floor.

Kate groaned, slightly out of it, her head stung, it felt heavy as she groggily lifted it, trying to look up, all she could see was a thick black mist, Kate squinted through it.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her leg was throbbing, she must have hurt it on her way down, she desperately scrambled to her feet, turning on her heel as she searched for a way out of the mist. The whirring sound had vanished and the jungle had fallen silent. Kate reached forwards in the dark, 

where was she?! What was happening?! She could feel the tree she had hit when she fell, so she was definitely in the same place-

'Kate...' Kate froze as the familiar soft voice caught her attention, Kate stared ahead of her, she could make out a figure in the mist, its sincere blue eyes stood out from the black fog.

'Its' taking me away-'

Kate frowned, 'Claire?!' she reached out frantically to what was once her friend, 'Claire-what're you-'

Her fingers brushed the fog, the thick air was all she grazed with her fingertips. Her outreached hand yearned for her friend, 'Claire...?!' she fought back tears, what the hell did that mean?!

'Take care of my baby,' Kate's eyes frantically searched the mist, she was gone, the mist turned thick, making Kate fall back out of the fear of being enveloped in it. Kate closed her eyes, as adrenaline raced through her veins. She counted to five, praying it would work...

On opening her eyes, she found herself peering out at the tragically beautiful island, the jungle was just as green as it was before the mist had fallen upon her and the animals were still chirping and rustling. But Claire was gone.

Kate climbed to her feet, stunned, confused and at a loss for words.

'Claire...?' she called out weakly, but her words fell upon a vacant jungle.

Back at the beach;

Jack stormed into Sun's tent, 'you let Kate go ALONE!?' he yelled.

Sun frowned, 'Jack-'

Jack stared at her, as she nodded past his shoulder, he turned on his heel, following her gaze his eyes landed on Kate.

She looked defeated and lost, he called out to her.

'Kate...?'

She looked at him, a pained expression on her face.

Jack studied her, reading her expression, 'Claire...?'

Kate shook her head slightly as tears streamed down her cheeks, Aaron began to cry in Sun's arms.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, he rubbed his head. This hurt. They had lost yet another person, another life and another friend. He let out a tortured breath as he turned to Kate, 'you okay?'

Kate tried to nod, but the sore lump in her throat wouldn't let her respond, Jack reached out to her, pulling her into his arms.

End Flashback:

Kate peered out of the window into the vacant but thick night sky as Jack drove silently. She felt safer now, knowing Jack was right here by her side. Aaron was asleep in the back seat, Jack glanced at Kate.

'You okay?'

Kate shook her head as she softly replied, 'Jack...I don't know if she's dead...'

Jack frowned, 'what are you talking about-she died on the island Kate, I know it seems crazy when you see something like that-but she died-'

'I don't know if she did.'

Jack fell silent, what did Kate mean by that...?

'You told me-'

Kate shook her head, adamant, 'no, I never TOLD you anything...I...' she trailed off.

'I'm just saying that...' her voice shook slightly, 'I don't know if she's dead.'

Jack paused as he glanced at her, 'is she alive and off the island?'

Kate shook her head again, 'it makes no sense-she can't be...we ...' she paused, feeling the guilt settling in, 'I left her behind...'

Jack didn't respond, he would usually be the first to comfort her, but his true relationship to Claire had been revealed at his father's funeral. Claire was his sister, had he left his sister behind?

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked, his expression was ashen.

Kate looked torn, 'I thought she was dead-'

'You're not making any sense Kate.' Kate noticed the irritated tone in his voice.

'I'm sorry. I just...it was all so...' she trailed off, unable to word it.

Jack felt unsettled, should he tell Kate about the dreams he had been having lately?

They clearly had alot to talk about.

'Kate...' she glanced at him, his heart sank as he saw the vulnerable look in her eyes, he smiled softly, 'we'll talk once we're home.'

Kate nodded, she returned her tortured gaze to the window.

End chapter:

Chapter Fifteen: Shadows

Kate lay in Jack's bed, Aaron was in her arms, he was fast asleep, she could feel his warm breath on her collar bone. She glanced at the clock, Jack had left the room an hour ago to answer the phone. She wondered where he had gotten to. Carefully laying Aaron onto the bed, Kate opened the bedroom door and shut it behind her as she entered the living room in search of Jack.

Jack looked up from the couch, for a moment all he could register was Kate wearing a sweatshirt of his and her jeans. She had a worried look on her face, 'you okay?'

Jack nodded and frowned at the same time, 'uh yeah...yeah, the Richard Carter rang, he uh...his daughter...'

'Lyla?'

Jack nodded, his expression turned ashen now, 'she was murdered earlier tonight...'

Kate found herself at a loss for words, this was the last thing they needed. It was the last thing HE needed, she walked over to him with a sympathetic look on her face, Jack quickly stood up. He needed to do something, anything, he felt restless and confused.

Kate's gentle touch caught his full attention, his eyes met hers as she stroked his arm. Jack felt the world slow down as he let the events of the night sink in, Kate was haunted by the island and Lyla had been murdered on the same night he had gone to get a drink with her. He felt sick, defeated, Kate read him clearly, she pulled him into her arms, he held her close as they both silently supported eachother.

After a moment Kate spoke, 'I'm sorry,' Jack didn't answer, he pulled away.

'He asked me to come in...to step in his place for tonight so he could sort out things with the cops...'

Kate nodded, 'what did you say?'

Jack looked down, 'I wanted to say 'yes' but there's no way I was gonna lave you and Aaron here alone, so I told him to try another doctor who I can count on.'

Kate gazed at him, 'You didn't have to do that.'

Jack shook his head, 'Kate, you need me right now, and it was actually kinda selfish of me, I wanna be around you...' he said as he smiled sincerely.

Kate touched his cheek, 'we should get some sleep.'

Jack nodded, Kate pecked him on the cheek and walked into his bedroom, 'i'll be in bed.'

Jack nodded, 'I'll be there in 10 minutes...' he replied. His eyes travelled over her as she walked into his bedroom, he turned back to the phone, his heart sank. Kate didn't know he had gone for a drink with Lyla, would that complicate things? What if the cops rang?

Jack suddenly felt a chill down his spine, did Ben do this? Lyla was treading on dangerous ground...

He ran a hand through his hair as he headed for the bedroom, he lingered in the doorway as he watched Kate and Aaron curled up on his large bed together, he smiled sadly. He reached for the door handle and shut the door. Walking away from the bedroom, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

'Jack...?'

Jack stopped in his steps as he strolled down the hallway, he turned around, seeing a betrayed looking Kate.

'I thought you were staying.'

Jack looked at her, he gulped, he knew lying was no use when it came to Kate, she saw past his lies with great ease.

'I was just getting some air...'

Kate studied him, 'wanna talk about it?'

Jack looked at her, he tore his gaze away from her, god she was beautiful, even dressed in one of his sweatshirts, she still captivated him.

'I uh...I went for a drink with Lyla earlier Kate...' Kate folded her arms, a pensive look on her face as she listened.

'They found her body at the bar I left her at.'

'Why did you leave?'

'To see you.'

Kate studied him as she took it in, 'what're you saying?'

'She was researching the island...'

Kate fell silent, Jack had gone to get a drink with Lyla after he had given her his word he wouldn't drink?

Jack realised what she was thinking, 'I drank water...'

'Why did you go for drinks? You knew I was waiting-'

'Kate-'

Kate frowned, she had been left confused by Jack on the island on several occasions, and she wasn't very patient, as Jack had grown to know.

'Look, Jack...' she looked confused as she spoke, 'This...what you're doing? With your ex-wife living with you, and sneaking off to drinks-'

'I wasn't sneaking-'

'with Lyla-' Kate continued, 'What is going on in your head?' she asked bluntly.

Jack closed his eyes, 'she didn't think you were Aaron's mother Kate...' he felt his irritated tone get louder as he spoke, he was angry and offended by what she was implying, 'I had to fake a BLOODTEST for you,' he scoffed, 'to fool her into thinking Aaron is your blood-' Kate's pensive expression softened as he explained himself.

'And yeah, I went for a drink with her Kate-because I needed to know what she knew-so I could protect you and Aaron-' he let out a defeated chuckle, shaking his head, he frowned at her as he added, 'You know, its weird...after everything that happened-I never thought you'd be the one who couldn't trust me...I always thought it'd be the other way round...'

Kate stared at him for a moment, a stunned silence hung between them.

She paused, unable to believe that he had just bought up such a sensitive topic, knowing that she was a murderer and an ex-felon.

She had to ask, 'WHY would you bring that up?' His expression turned to one of guilt as he noticed the pain in her eyes, he had wanted to hurt her an instant ago, but now, he hated that he had.

'Kate...' he sighed, Kate stepped back, pulling away from him emotionally as well as physically.

'What I did, Jack...before the island...I was someone else...I wasn't the woman standing infront of you today. And you and I both know that.'

Kate turned on her heel and walked into the apartment, Jack groaned, 'great,' he muttered, this was exasperating.

End chapter Fifteen


	7. Chapters 16 to 20

Chapter Sixteen: interrogation

Jack stared at the footage of him and Lyla at Lenny's bar from the night before, it was taken moments before she had been murdered according to the detectives standing either side of him.

Jack glanced at the small observation room he had been called into from work. His eyes landed on the mirror, chances were Carter was standing behind the mirror with the other detectives, Jack tore his gaze away from the mirror.

His eyes returned to the video, he didn't need to watch it with his full attention, the events of that night kept replaying through his mind. He remembered putting his foot down and leaving, luckily, it was CCTV footage and it hadn't picked up sound.

The taller detective walked over to Jack's right side, giving Jack a curious look, he queried, 'were you and the victim romantically involved...?'

Jack frowned, 'excuse me?'

'Sexually, I mean.'

Jack's eyes drifted to the large mirror again, he averted his gaze as he softly replied, 'once...but not recently.'

'When?'

'Around three months ago...' Jack wondered what effect his answers would have on his career if the chief of medicine was in fact standing on the other side of the mirror.

'Why didn't you pursue it?' the detective was now standing opposite Jack, training his eyes on Jack's nervous gaze.

'We were both drunk at the time...it was a mistake.'

'A mistake-gee doctor, you know the facts of life, its not like you fell into her, then out of her then-'

Jack shot him a look, the detective paused mid-sentence, intrigued by his passionate but silent response.

'Are you currently seeing a 'Kate Austen?'

Jack frowned, 'Uh...Yes, No, I don't...'

'wow, she's messing you around huh?' Jack knew exactly what the detective was trying to do as he quietly listened. 'That must get pretty frustrating...Know what I think?'

Jack lifted his head, so his eyes locked on the detective's.

Jack smiled tightly, 'I don't really care. But I think you're gonna tell me anyway.'

The detective behind Jack chuckled at Jack's comeback, the other detective gave him a warning look.

Jack smirked at the detective, who was now far from impressed by Jack's attitude.

'I think, you're girlfriend...Kate Austen-'

'she's not my girlfriend-'

'whatever she is of yours-either way-that's where you're getting your action from, right?'

'Watch your mouth detective.' Jack warned him in a firm tone.

The detective carried on, un-phased by Jack's verbal warning, 'I think she's been messing you around since you and your friends returned from the crash...Now, you and I both know no-one an access those files, but if you're not completely honest with me...I might have to put in a request. Why are things so confused between you and miss Austen?'

'That's none of your business-what does this have to do with Lyla?' Jack asked in an irritated voice.

'Because, my theory is...after Kate Austen messed you around, you were fed up...so you started something with Lyla Carter, but when Kate took you back, you ended it with Lyla Carter-'

'are you saying I used Lyla?'

'I'm not done DOCTOR.'

Jack straightened as he noticed the way the detective stressed his title.

'Maybe you were still attracted to the victim on some level, you couldn't keep away-'

'No.'

'Then why were you getting drinks with her if the woman you're in a relationship with was at home?'

'we worked together-she was stressed that day...'

'Did she know you had dumped her to be with Miss-'

'I did NOT dump her. I told you-it was a one night sta-' Jack froze in midsentence as he recognised a familiar face in the footage, a face that should not have been there.

Sayid. Alarm bells rang in his head, he climbed to his feet and abruptly grabbed his jacket.

'Where do you think you're goin?' the detective asked-Jack threw him a scowl.

'Look Detective Riley, I walked in here by CHOICE. I Volunteered to be interrogated-and you've been treating me like a suspect since I set foot in this room-I don't know who you think you are-but I am NOT guilty. Maybe if you were any good at your job, you'd know that-'

This hit home-the detective lunged for Jack, Jack simply walked away as the other detective restrained his partner from doing something stupid.

Jack pulled out his cellphone, he dialled the number, he knew it by heart, he hadn't called Sayid before. But he had thought about it, several times.

'Hey, I need to talk to you. In person.'

'Where and when?' Sayid's voice calmly asked.

Jack replied without hesitating, 'My place, tonight.'

'See you then Jack.'

Jack nodded, 'yeah, see you.'

After hanging up, he stared at his cell phone for a moment.

Before he knew it, he had begun dialling her number.

'Hey Kate,' as he greeted her, his heart stopped beating for a second as he waited for her reply. He could feel his heart praying she'd talk to him.

'Hey,' her voice was soft but breathless, it sounded like she was moving things around.

'I'm sorry for what I said.'

'How manly of you-you're gonna apologize over the phone?' Jack smiled, he had missed her attitude.

'Kate, I really am sorry.'

There was a pause on the phone, this one was slightly longer before Kate finally spoke.

'I need some space...' she said, Jack froze-his heart stopped beating for a moment-'I don't know where to put all your dvd's-I didn't know you were such a movie watcher-'

Jack broke into a laugh, he was flustered and relieved all at once.

'Uh...you're rearranging my furniture?'

'Yeah, Sarah and I decided that we needed to...just...warm in up alittle...why're you laughing?'

Jack shook his head,' no reason,' he couldn't help but smile, 'I'll be back in an hour...'

'where are you?' this time her voice was gentle. She was worried about him, he could tell.

'I went to the police station...'

Another pause. Then he added, 'I'll see you in an hour, okay?'

'Yeah, okay.'

There was an awkward pause, Jack prepared to hang up before he heard her softly say, 'I love you.'

Jack's mouth hung open for a moment, he found himself turning bright red as he mumbled, 'I love you too.'

He could almost feel her grinning on the other side.

'Good bye Kate.'

'Bye Jack.'

He frowned, she was definitely teasing him, he could tell by the tone in her voice.

Kate couldn't stop grinning as she put down her cellphone, she had told him she loved him without thinking about the consequences and immediately burned up, she forgot just how funny it was to hear Jack try and express his feelings. She chuckled as she shook her head, he was so cute some times, the way he had mumbled it back. She had been trying not to laugh. Uncomfortable Jack cheered her up no matter what the occasion.

Aaron ran upto Kate holding a dvd he had found in the pile, 'mommy, mommy-can I watch this?'

Kate looked at he cover, she cocked an eyebrow, 'Kill Bill?'

Aaron jumped up and down excitedly, 'please mommy, can I?'

Kate sighed, she glanced at the cover, it couldn't be that bad. Surely Jack wouldn't own a movie that was too violent.

'Alright, I'll watch it with you.'

An hour later:

Kate and Aaron stared at the tv screen with their mouths hanging open at the bloodbath they had just witnessed.

After a moment Aaron turned to his mother, 'Bob the builder?'

Kate nodded eagerly, 'I'll just put it on.'

End chapter Sixteen:

Chapter seventeen: Old Friends

Kate lifted her head as Jack walked into the apartment, 'hey,' she said whilst throwing him a grin.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the happy greeting, 'you're in a good mood.'

Kate smiled, 'I was just thinking about you,' her tone was warm as she glanced over at the bedroom door, Aaron was asleep behind the door. 'I put him to bed early, so we could...' she trailed off, her eyes were on his face, why was he frowning?

'What's wrong?'

Jack looked down, Kate knew that look, something was bothering him.

'Jack.'

'You're not gonna like it.'

Kate studied him hesitantly, 'try me.'

'Sayid...killed Lyla.'

Kate stared at Jack for a moment, 'what?'

Jack ran a hand through his hair, 'My guess is...Ben found out that Lyla was looking into you and Aaron and decided to take care of it...'

Kate felt a wave of anger and frustration hit her, she could see the can of worms that was being opened in front of her. The island was back in their lives, Ben, Sayid, the apparitions of Claire, she threw Jack a furious look.

'What?'

Kate shook her head as she scoffed, 'You know, all of this could have been prevented if you had just kept it in your pants.'

Jack stared at her, 'You're blaming ME for this?!'

Kate didn't answer, 'you know what? I'm going to bed.'

'Kate-' his fingertips grazed her arm as she brushed passed him. She needed time to think and reassess where this would leave them, her, Aaron and Jack. What would this mean? The media attention they had gotten when they first returned from the island was bad enough, having more of that in her life, having more of that around Aaron...was the last thing she wanted. And YES, she blamed Jack. As much as she had matured emotionally, the thought of Jack sleeping with Lyla still infuriated her, it was better if she went to bed instead of saying something might regret later.

Jack flinched as Kate slammed the bedroom door shut. Kate pressed her back against the door as she buried her face in her hands, taking a deep breath as she leaned back against the door Kate sat down, lost in thought.

Jack let out a defeated sigh, this shouldn't be so difficult. If they were supposed to be in love, why was this so hard? Why were there so many issues? For the first time since their weekend away, Jack had a craving for a drink, his eyes drifted to the fridge. It would be so easy to give in, it would feel so good to lose control, and at this point, he didn't have the willpower to resist the temptation of a cold drink. Knowing it could make his problems vanish for a few hours, Kate had gone to bed, she wouldn't have to know.

A knock at the door jerked Jack's attention away from the fridge, he opened the door.

'Hello Jack,' the asian man smiled warmly at him.

'Sayid, come on in.'

Sayid nodded as he politely entered the apartment, 'How are you?'

'Don't ask,' Jack replied as he watched Sayid stroll over to the couch and take a seat.

'Why did you wish to see me?'

'Lyla Carter.' Jack felt his heart sting as her name left his lips, Sayid studied Jack carefully, was Jack feeling guilty?

'What about her?'

'You killed her. I saw you on the tape...at the bar.'

'You didn't see me kill her.'

'But I know it was you.' Jack bit back, trying not to get worked up, Sayid let out a sigh.

'Look, Jack, I did what I had to, in order to fulfil my promise to Ben. I was protecting you...' Jack studied him, he smiled softly, 'the way you were protecting Kate by faking the bloodtest results and telling Lyla to keep away from her and Aaron.'

Jack didn't bother asking how Sayid knew, chances were-Jack wouldn't like the answer he got.

Unbeknownst to Jack and Sayid, their conversation wasn't as private as they hoped, Kate listened silently from the bedroom.

Sayid paused, 'What's done is done Jack and I will not apologise. It shouldn't matter to you, she had no business looking into the island.'

'I was HANDLING it-'

'Does Kate know why Sarah left you?'

Jack stopped mid-sentence, a frown on his face as he asked, 'what has that got to do with anything?'

Sayid shrugged as he replied, 'I'm just wondering.'

Jack furrowed his brow, 'You didn't have to kill her-'

'Why? Are you annoyed that you no longer have a rebound option for whenever Kate kicks you out of her life?'

Jack gave him a firm look, 'you know how much I love Kate. The Lyla thing was...a one off...I was trying so hard to not need Kate,' he struggled to think of the words, 'Do you know how that feels? To be so in love with someone, that no matter what they do to you, you go back for more...? Do you know helpless that makes you feel? How angry it makes you? To know that she can break your heart at the drop of a hat-and you'll still be wanting more...?'

Kate's heart writhed in her chest as Jack's words unknowingly blew her away. 'Screw taking it slow,' she decided as the men continued to talk.

Sayid smiled sadly at Jack, 'I used to know how that felt. But lately I've found feelings are beyond me. Look Jack, I don't know what you were hoping to achieve by calling me here-if its to remove any guilt you feel, I can't do that. It was your fault she got involved in this mess. You need to be more careful, or next time, Ben will send me after you.'

Jack gave Sayid a look, he knew Sayid wouldn't kill him, but he also knew just how dangerous their lives could potentially become. Nadia, Sayid's fiancé had been murdered by Widmore, Ben's nemesis as a result of carelessness, the oceanic 6 had learnt their lesson for being careless with their personal lives.

'Thanks for coming Sayid.'

Sayid nodded, 'anything for an old friend.' Jack smiled at him, 'oh and Jack? Don't worry about the cops...they've been dealt with.'

Jack knew better than to ask how Sayid had dealt with them.

'Good luck with Aaron and Kate. You know she loves you.'

Jack let out a sad laugh, 'sometimes I think she's with me, because Sawyer didn't make it.'

Kate felt his words like a hit to the stomach, she found herself feeling guilty for not letting Jack know just how much she loved him. She climbed to her feet, Sayid was leaving now and her and Jack needed to talk about what she had overheard.

Jack paused before Sayid left, 'Sayid...before you go, I was just wondering if you ever have dreams...of the past I mean...of the island?'

Sayid shook his head, 'no, no I do not. I've made my peace with that part of my life.'

And for that single moment, the man who had the woman he loved envied the man who had lost the love of his life.

'Goodbye Jack.'

'Bye Sayid,' Jack pushed the front door shut.

End chapter Seventeen:

Chapter Eighteen: Home is where the heart is

'Hey.' Jack froze as he stood facing the front door, Kate was awake, her voice was firm but warm. Had she heard everything he'd said to Sayid? Jack quickly altered his flustered expression to a calm one.

He turned around, gathering his courage, he threw her a smile, 'hey, what're you doing up?'

Kate cut through the smalltalk, 'Do you really feel that way?'

Jack blinked as she continued, 'That the only reason I'm with you, is because Sawyer is dead?'

Jack gulped, she had heard what he had said, but he wasn't about to deny it, to some extent, he DID feel that way and he couldn't help it. He walked over to the couch and took a seat, Kate, who was wearing one of his shirts, strolled over to the table and sat opposite the couch, her tanned legs were crossed, distracting him as they glinted in the lamplight, she held his gaze.

'Jack?'

Jack trained his eyes on hers, 'Yeah,' Kate looked saddened as he spoke softly, 'Yeah, I guess I do.'

Kate studied him, she looked at him as if he was speaking ancient Hebrew.

'Really?' she asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was. Jack's eyes fell to the floor, Kate smiled sadly, almost feeling sympathetic towards his naive behaviour. She gently stroked his cheek with one hand, Jack straightened, suddenly alert, 'look at me,' Jack did as he was told, his eyes met hers as her eyes searched his. She gave him a look which managed to be sultry but adoring both at once, it was enough to make his heart pound in his chest, she leaned closer, cupping his face with both her hands now, 'Jack...' he stared at the captivating woman helplessly as she spoke softly, 'I'm with you, because I CHOSE to be with you.' Jack nodded, his heart was wrestling with his mind as he began to find his attraction to her almost unbearable.

Hadn't Kate said she wanted to take things slow?

As Jack's eyes drifted to her lips, she wasn't finished speaking, 'I'm with you, because I love you.'

As Jack took in the words that were laced with sincerity, he stared at her, Kate leaned closer, her lips meeting his as they shared a tender kiss, she pulled away after a moment, he gazed at her, mesmerised. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him again, the passion between them had never faded, out of all the times they had been together, their feelings for eachother still consumed them and blew them away. Jack's hands traced her back as he pulled her closer, returning her passionate kiss with a deep kiss. They pulled away for a moment as Kate gazed down at him, he smiled slightly, he loved the way she blushed as she'd gaze at him, he knew that look. He knew where she wanted to take this, lifting her up into his arms, he continued kissing her, Kate pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, her voice was breathless as she whispered, 'watch where you're goin...' she giggled as Jack almost stumbled in his eagerness to reach the bedroom.

She glanced behind her as she tried to see where they were going, but her attention was diverted from the bedroom to the sensation of soft lips caressing her neck, she tightened her hold around 

him as he carried her to the bed. She loved it when he lost himself in the heat of passion with her, it was the one place where nothing else ever mattered, all that mattered was them and their love.

She let out a laugh as they fell onto the bed, 'shsh! You'll wake Aaron...!'

Jack grinned, 'come on, he slept through it last time-'

'Jack!?' Kate slapped his arm as she scolded him, her cheeks reddened at the memory. Jack let out a chuckle at her reaction, he asked her teasingly, ' you totally stole my line out there...'

Kate leaned up, kissing him briskly as she unbuttoned his shirt, 'which line?'

'Because I love you...'

Kate rolled her eyes as he stared down at her, 'Jack?' his eyes drifted from her collarbone to her eyes, 'Just, shut up and kiss me.'

He grinned, closing her eyes she pulled him closer as his lips trailed down her neck as Jack unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

End chapter Eighteen:

Chapter Nineteen: Familiar Faces

Jack stirred in his sleep as he felt Kate kissing his neck, he leaned closer to her as he felt her lips drift to his, she pecked him softly, 'good morning...'

Jack reluctantly opened his eyes, he squinted as a ray of light shone through the drapes, he smiled at Kate, 'hey...' Kate blushed as she cutely replied, 'hey.'

Jack grinned at her as he noticed her coy expression as she lay with an arm spread out across his chest, 'what?' his bemused tone made her blush even more.

'Nothing...' she smiled contently, 'I'm just...happy,' she looked at his muscular arm, her fingers traced the tattoo, 'being with you I mean...' Jack frowned slightly, flattered but also surprised by the vulnerability in her words, he kissed her head softly and held her close.

Her cellphone rang on the bedside table, Jack sighed as Kate reached for it, he handed it her, 'Thanks,' she said with a grin. Her expression turned uncomfortable as she read the name of who was calling. She glanced at Jack, wondering if he had noticed the change in her and naturally, he had.

'What's wrong?'

Kate glanced back at her cellphone as it vibrated and lit up, 'its erm...Its my ex-husband.'

Jack froze, 'oh.'

Kate winced, she glanced from Jack to her cellphone. Jack climbed to his feet, giving Kate some privacy, Kate felt her heart warm at his polite gesture. He respected her and she loved that.

Jack pulled on a pair of jeans and headed for the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, trying not to think about the man ringing the woman he loved. He lifted his face and looked into the mirror. For the first time in a while, he searched his eyes. Was he changing for the better? Was trusting Kate the right thing to do? He loved her with all his heart, he truly did, but he had been hurt before and couldn't let himself get hurt again...he shook his head, he was being crazy, he just needed to relax and have faith in her.

'Aaron's still sleeping...' Kate said as she walked into the bathroom, she was wearing a gown, ready to shower, Jack smiled at her, 'what did he want?' he asked and turned back to the sink, pretending that it didn't effect him.

Kate smiled she placed her hands on Jack's shoulders, he turned around to face her, she leaned up against him, kissing him slowly, pulling away, she gazed at his lips, 'I didn't answer it.' Her eyes met his, he couldn't help but smile, she knew he was trying hard to trust her and she would never betray that. Not with Jack.

Kate slipped her fingers through his and led him into the shower, he grinned as he pulled off his jeans, 'c'mon, we've only got 20 minutes before he wakes up...' Kate said, she was smitten and she couldn't help it and he was besotted and he didn't want to help it. The perfect match.

Two hours later:

Kate put the groceries on the counter, Jack had left for work an hour ago, her cheeks were still glowing from their intimate session in the shower, not to mention the night before. She loved how it felt to be in his arms, it had been so long, she had almost forgotten how it felt to really BE with Jack. It felt amazing. Kate had forgotten all about the phonecall she didn't answer from Kevin.

Aaron was at nursery, Jack was at work, the two men in her life were busy. She let out a sigh as she opened the fridge door and put milk on the shelf.

The sound of the doorbell got her attention, 'coming...!'

Kate jogged over to the front door, she pulled it open to find a woman who was probably slightly older than her own mother, she had dark hair and gentle eyes. Kate paused, surprised, those eyes seemed so familiar.

The woman smiled at Kate, 'I'm Margo, Jack's mother. '

Kate frowned as she realised she knew nothing about Jack's mother, Jack never spoke about her.

'I'm K-'

'Kate.' Margo said tightly, Kate studied her, 'I know. I have something to give to Jack, it was his father's, but seeing as my son is far too comfortable staying with you, and staying away from me, I can't give it to him. Can you pass it on for me?'

Kate nodded, she decided not to question Margo's irate tone, Jack had daddy issues, but Kate had no idea about his mother issues.

Margo handed Kate a wooden box, Kate took the box, 'Thank you Kate.' She seemed to warm to Kate as she looked her over once more.

'You're beautiful,' Kate smiled at Margo.

'Thank you,' Margo smiled.

'You remind me of Archara.'

Kate paused, 'who?'

Margo smiled, 'Ask Jack, I'm sure he'll inform you.'

Casting Kate a disdainful look, she walked away. Kate frowned as she looked from Margo to the box. What just happened? Who was Archara and what was in the box...? Or better yet, why had Jack never mentioned his mother?

End chapter nineteen:

Chapter twenty: Obstacles

'Who's Achara?'

'Hey yourself,' Jack greeted Kate as he entered the apartment, 'Where did you hear that name?'

Kate closed the door as she turned around, Jack was casually walking over to the fridge, he pulled out some bottle water.

'From someone else you've never mentioned before...your mother.'

Jack stopped opening the bottle, he studied Kate, 'she was here...?'

Kate nodded, 'yeah, she wasn't too fond of me...and she left you something from your dad.'

Kate picked up the wooden box and handed it to Jack, Jack stared at the box. He put it aside.

'You're not gonna open it?'

Jack smiled, 'no...no. I'm not.'

Kate's eyes drifted to the box, curiosity was a curse sometimes, she settled onto the couch.

'Where's Aaron?' Jack asked in a gentle tone, he was trying to change the subject without it seeming forced. Unfortunately for Jack, Kate knew him better than that.

'At a friend's, come, sit...talk to me.'

Jack groaned, 'Kate...just let it go...'

'Is she an ex-girlfriend?'

Jack sighed, 'Kate. Trust me-you don't wanna know-'

Kate frowned, 'another ex-wife?!'

'No. Achara was...' he ran a hand through his hair, 'she was...' he let out a breath, Kate frowned, 'what's that?'

Jack paused, 'what?'

'That-the-' kate let out a breath imitating his behaviour, 'what was THAT?'

Jack looked at her, 'why is it than when we're happy, when we're doing good, something bad tries to claw its way in...?'

Kate shrugged, 'I guess you can't have the good without the bad...'

Jack smiled at Kate for a moment, her eyes were studying him expectantly, and he knew Kate. If Kate wanted answers, she'd get answers...How could he get her to drop this topic?

'Kate...what's in the past, should stay in the past.'

Kate studied him, she couldn't argue with that. But if this Achara was just another ex, why didn't Jack want to talk about it?

'Jack-'

'Kate.' he levelled her with a look, she sighed, sitting back into the couch.

'Alright, fine. I'll drop it for now...' she glanced at him, 'I'll see you in a few hours...'

Jack paused, 'what? Where are you goin?'

Kate frowned, why did he sound so surprised to hear that she was going out?

'You don't wanna know Jack. Trust me.'

Jack gave her a look, Kate shrugged, 'hey, you said it yourself, what happened in the past should stay in the past, my past called me again after you left this morning, I'm going to get coffee with him.'

'Why?'

Kate frowned as Jack blurted out the one worded question. He managed to sound shocked, disappointed and annoyed all at once.

Kate gave him a look, 'I want to.' she sounded indignant as she continued, 'Look, you don't wanna talk about the past Jack. You don't wanna confide in me...then I don't think I wanna confide in you about my past.'

Jack stared at her, 'if this is some game so I tell you about Achara...you can forget about it-'

Kate frowned, 'no Jack, I'm going to see Kevin at Lenny's for a drink, you enjoy your memories.' She patted him on the shoulder as she grabbed her handbag and headed out the door.

Jack stood frozen, what just happened?

Kate walked towards her car, she was annoyed it Jack, but to be honest, she was more disappointed than annoyed. It wasn't fair of him to do this to her, she loved him with all her heart, she had even told him again last night, but he still wouldn't trust her. What WAS his problem?

She had to admit, knowing he'd be worried about her and Kevin spending time together made her feel slightly better at this point. Maybe he should know what its like to be out of the loop.

Jack watched Kate go, frustrated, he tossed the bottle of water aside. He grabbed his jacket and opened his cellphone, 'Hey Sarah, you wanna grab a drink?'

'Great, I'll see you in half an hour at Lenny's.'

He hung up, he looked at the cellphone, a small smirk on his face. If Kate wanted to play games with him, he'd play games with her.

End chapter twenty:


	8. Chapter 2122

Chapter Twenty-one: Hello Jealousy

Kevin smiled at Kate as she sat on the bar stool next to him.

'Hey,' she greeted him politely as she settled besides him, Kevin gazed at her, 'Hey...Thanks for coming.'

Kate smiled softly, 'its the least I can do...'

Kevin studied her, 'how're you doing?'

Kate nodded, i'm doing fine, how're you?'

Kevin gave her a look, 'how do you think I'm doing Monica-'

'Kate.' She corrected him, he winced.

'Right, Kate...how do you think I'm doing, I found out that the woman who blew me away do many years ago, and left...has suddenly made a return...'

'I'm not that woman.'

'Do you still...' he looked at the glass infront of him, his fingers traced the outline, 'do you still feel anything for me?'

Kate immediately shook her head, 'Kevin.' She wasn't about to answer that question.

'Be honest-Please?'

Kevin frowned as he noticed that Kate looked momentarily stunned as she stared right past his shoulder. He followed her gaze, his eyes landed on a dark haired man and a blonde woman sitting at a table in the corner.

'Do you know them?'

Kate snapped out of shock, she turned to Kevin, her flustered expression gave her away, 'Sorry, where were we?'

Kevin's answer was lost on her as she squinted, what was Jack drinking? Jack took a gracious swig from the tan bottle, Kate straightened as she noticed his eyes linger on hers. He was doing this on purpose...? The small smirk on Jack's lips as he turned back to Sarah and spoke let Kate know he was fully aware that Kate was watching his every move.

'Kate...?'

Kevin's irritated tone grabbed her attention, 'sorry, I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew.'

Kevin studied her, he took a sip of his drink, 'can I get you a drink?' he asked chivalrously.

It was no use, Kate's attention was turned back to the blonde and brunette in the corner, Kevin frowned at Kate. Kate's mouth suddenly fell open as Jack seemed to lean in and whisper something in Sarah's ear. She felt like going over there and dragging Jack back to her house and beating him senseless. BUT that wouldn't go down to well, not to mention, Jack WAS stronger than her. She shook her head, refusing to let the crazy woman within take control of her actions. Fine. If Jack wanted to play with her, fine, he asked for it.

She turned to Kevin, a sultry smile on her lips, 'how about that drink?'

Kevin smiled, 'what'll you have?'

Sarah gave Jack a smile, Jack noticed the look in her eyes.

'What?'

Sarah shrugged, 'its just...weird isn't it? Love?'

Jack took a swig of his bottled water, 'what about it,' he asked.

'When you wanted me, I didn't want you, but now I want you...you're taken.'

Jack placed his bottle on the table, he stared at Sarah, 'Sarah...' he shook his head, Sarah smiled sadly, 'I know why you bought me here Jack. To make Kate jealous-'

'No-'

'Oh, so you keep staring past my shoulder right at her and the dark haired guy for no reason? They just HAPPENED to turn up?'

Jack wisely chose to stay silent on the topic.

Sarah let out a sigh, 'what are you doing Jack? You're happy with Kate. She loves you and you love her...you need to trust her. I know, I know, after what I did to you, you should probably never trust a woman again...but I've seen the way you look at her...'

Jack straightened as he looked past Sarah, his alarmed expression made Sarah follow his gaze, 'what?'

Then she saw it. Kate was leaning closer to the man she was with and the man looked more than interested to hear what she was about to say.

Jack climbed to his feet, before Sarah could stop him, Jack had arrived by Kevin's side. Kate gave Jack a triumphant but guilty look. Words couldn't describe the look on Jack's face.

Kevin turned to Jack, 'can I help you?'

'I'm Jack.' Jack said as he stood opposite Kate, Kevin frowned, 'should that mean something to me?'

'He's my boyfriend Kevin'

Kevin looked from Kate back to Jack. After a moment, he put out his hand, 'its nice to meet the man she was just talking about.'

Jack looked surprised to learn Kate was talking about him and not flirting with Kevin.

Kate gave Jack a small smile, Jack broke into a smile and looked down, Kate had won this one. He suddenly frowned, feeling slightly out of place, he glanced back to where Sarah was sat to find an empty seat. She was gone.

Jack thought about what Sarah had said, that he should trust Kate more...

'Kevin, If you don't mind...I need to talk to Kate about something...'

Kate turned to Kevin, Kevin smiled sadly, 'be my guest.'

Jack led Kate out of the bar, Kate folded her arms as they stood in the parking lot.

'What's wrong? Did you scare Sarah off?' she quipped.

Jack smiled at Kate, 'She still loves me.'

Any hint of playfulness left Kate as his soft words reached her ears and went straight to her heart.

'What?'

Jack nodded, he looked at her, 'do you wanna go for a walk?'

Kate nodded, she walked besides him, 'why're you telling me this...?' she asked softly.

'She cheated on me Kate.' Kate felt her heart ache for him, 'I loved her-atleast I thought I did...but, she fell for someone else, and left me.'

'I'm sorry.'

Jack glanced at her, 'why?'

'I know how much you hate opening up.'

Jack smiled, 'Its not so bad with you...' Their eyes locked, Jack turned his eyes back to the ground as they walked, 'after Sarah left me...I was gutted, I...I ran away Kate, I left this all behind, my job, my work...my dad...I just wanted to lose myself...I met Achara in Thailand...'

Kate raised an eyebrow, 'Thailand huh?'

Jack nodded, 'we uh...we were lovers ...it only lasted the two weeks I was there...she was everything that I didn't have in my life, she was dangerous, impulsive, she was a risk and when you hit rock bottom, risks are the only things that remind you how to feel...am I making sense to you?'

Kate studied him, 'yeah, you are...' she paused before asking, 'did you Love her?'

Jack laughed alittle, 'no, no Kate I didn't.' Kate felt a wave of relief wash over herself, 'she was just...it was just lust, every night for two weeks.'

Kate scowled, every night? 'I didn't need to know that part.'

Jack grinned as he swung his arm around her shoulders, 'she was crazy in bed-just wild-'

Kate threw him a glare, knowing how much he was enjoying teasing her.

'Oh, did I mention my new rule?'

Jack looked at her, 'what rule?'

'No sex when Aaron's in the house.'

Jack paused, 'but Aaron's always at home.'

Kate smirked as she walked on, leaving a dismayed looking Jack standing still in her wake.

'That's not fair...!' he called after her. 'Kate...?'

Kate grinned to herself.

End chapter twenty- one

Chapter twenty two: The hand that rocks the cradle

Kate answered the front door, her heart fluttered in her chest as she laid eyes on the visitor.

'Hey,' Jack smiled at her, she grinned as she stepped closer.

'Hey yourself,' she said softly, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 'What're you doing here?'

Jack tried to smile, but it didn't work.

'What's wrong?'

Jack shook his head, 'nothing-I-'

Kate touched his chin, 'hey.'

He looked at her, he knew what that tone meant. He wasn't taking another step until he told her.

'Its just...Sarah's moving out...you know. It feels weird, to see her leave again.'

Kate frowned, 'what're you saying?'

'Nothing-its just...it felt weird, to come home and see that she had packed her life into boxes and was leaving again...it was...just strange...'

Kate studied him, 'you want a drink?'

Jack gave her a look, Kate frowned at him.

'Don't look at me like that. You're an adult, you can handle yourself...you know your limits.'

Jack studied her as he gave her a smile. How did she manage to respect him after seeing what a mess he could be?

'Alright, yeah...'

Kate smiled as he walked in, she found her eyes drifting over him as he entered the kitchen. She was in love with this man, and the thought of him still managed to blow her away, what worried her was, somewhere deep down, she was still afraid of losing him.

Her concerned expression wasn't lost on Jack as he noticed her gazing at him. He gave her a small smile as he opened the fridge, he was trying to understand his feelings, he was trying to listen to what his heart was telling him. Lyla, Sarah, it had all happened so fast...he hadn't actually dealt with either of them. But he needed to, and he needed to do it soon before his feelings confused him even further.

As he watched Kate pour them both a drink, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle him breaking down or freaking out on her again. He had hurt her enough and couldn't bare to put her through disappointment or heartache again.

'Jack?'

Jack blinked, Kate looked intrigued, 'you're staring at me.' She frowned, looking bemused as she joined him on the couch and handed him a drink.

'Can you blame me?'

Kate laughed, 'does that line ever work?'

Jack grinned at her, he reached out, gently brushing a soft curl from her face, she blushed at his touch.

'Thanks,' she said, she glanced at the glass before taking a sip. 'you know, when I went to see Kevin at Lenny's,' she smiled sadly, 'I felt so...out of place...I felt so strange to be sitting with him, I couldn't figure out what it was...' Jack studied her as she spoke softly, 'but when I saw you sitting afew tables away. It hit me.'

Jack put down the glass as he turned to face her, she did the same, shuffling closer, so their shoulders were touching, she tilted her head at him.

'It felt so bizarre to be with Kevin, to be with another man-because, I guess for me...' his eyes met hers, 'The only person it makes sense to be with...is you.'

Jack gazed at her, he was out of words. He touched her cheek, Kate took his hand in hers as she spoke.

'I loved Kevin, or atleast I thought I did, and I loved Tom,' she shook her head, frowning, 'but what makes THIS different Jack...its not that I love you, it's that...' she thought of the words for a moment, 'I'm IN love with you.' She smiled sweetly, 'nothing else can compare...no one else can compare.'

Jack raised an eyebrow, 'wow, I should get you drunk more often-'

Kate gave him a look. His lips formed a gentle smile as he leaned over to her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly. She pulled him closer so he was laying on top of her as they leaned back into the comfy couch, kissing eachother softly and tenderly, as if to savour each moment together.

Kate lay, entwined in Jack, her head resting on his shoulder, she was fast asleep, Jack smiled as he looked down at her. Maybe what had scared him about seeing Sarah walk out with such ease, was that one day he might drive Kate to do the same. He shook his head, what was he doing? Everything he wanted was in his arms, it was lying besides him. Very few people ever achieved that in life, and he was endlessly grateful for all the things they had been through to reach this point. He ignored the darkness and the sadness in him, he kissed Kate's forehead, she stirred slightly, leaning up, she kissed him softly.

'What time is it?' she asked, Jack smiled.

'I couldn't care less.'

Kate grinned, this made her open her eyes as she leaned up again, her nose brushed against his.

'Don't you have to go to work?' She asked as she sat up, pushing against his abdomen as she supported herself to sit up. Jack gazed at her as she stretched, after making out they had fallen asleep on the couch. He had never been this close to happiness in a long time, Kate giggled as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down towards him.

'Jack...! I have to go check on Aaron...'

Jack groaned, 'I better take a shower and go to work...'

Kate smiled, 'you do that.'

After giving him one last lingering kiss, she jumped to her feet and headed up the stairs.

Jack climbed to his feet, he stifled a yawn as he stretched.

Life was good. He was happy, Kate was happy. It was perfect.

'JACK?!'

Jack turned and sprinted up the stairs, Kate's voice was wracked with anxiety and teror.

His heart pounded in his chest, Kate ran out of Aaron's room, 'he's not there!'

Jack frowned, 'what-what're you talking about?'

Kate sobbed, 'Aaron-he isn't in his room!'

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, his firm grip calmed her, 'Kate-its okay...alright? Let's just check upstairs-'

'He isn't in any of the rooms Jack-where could he BE?!'

Jack had never seen her look so terrified, she was looking to him to do something.

'Have you checked everywhere?'

'YES-'

'AARON?'

There was no response.

Kate felt sick as she leaned her back against the wall. She buckled as she clutched her stomach.

'Oh god...Jack...what if something's happened to him-'

They heard a creaking in Aaron's room, Jack ran in, followed by Kate-

He stood still as he stared at the sight before him.

Aaron was fast asleep on his bed.

Jack turned to Kate, she looked so lost and confused. Disbelief was etched on her face.

Kate shook her head, 'no-its not possible-' Jack let out a relieved breath as he turned to Kate, 'Kate, come here,' he tried to pull her into his arms, but she pulled away as she shook her head.

Jack sighed, 'Kate?'

Kate headed out of Aaron's room and headed straight into the bathroom, she was completely freaked out. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she locked the bathroom door. She reached her knees as she sobbed. What the HELL was happening? Was she losing her mind?

Jack knocked on the bathroom door, 'Kate...let me in. Look, maybe you're just tired-'

He heard her pained sobs, she was doing her best to cover them up by running the tap, but Jack knew she was scared.

He did his best to rationalise it, 'look,' he said as he spoke at the door, 'you said you'd seen Claire...maybe your mind is just playing games on you Kate-we've all been through so much-'

The door unlocked, Jack stepped back patiently, Kate pulled the door open, his eyes landed on her tearstained cheeks.

'I am NOT crazy Jack.' Her words were firm, final.

'Kate-its possible that you just didn't see him-'

Kate seethed, how could Jack not believe her?

She prodded his chest as she gritted her teeth, 'No-i went in there-and HE WASN'T THERE. I'm telling you Jack-he wasn't...and I-'

'Mommy, where's the man gone?'

Kate looked past Jack at the small blonde boy standing in the hallway with a white bunny rabbit.

Jack stared at the rabbit, 'who gave you that?'

Jack walked over to Aaron and took the bunny rabbit from him.

Aaron looked at the concerned adults shyly, 'the man...'

Kate stared at Jack, Jack stared down at the childhood toy that was his.

Kate pulled Aaron into her arms, Jack turned to Aaron, his patience waning, 'where did you see the man?'

Aaron shook his head as Kate hugged Aaron, Jack yelled at him, 'Tell me-NOW.'

Kate scowled at Jack, Aaron looked afraid, 'Over there,' he pointed at his bedroom-Kate glared at Jack for raising his voice at Aaron.

'Jack-'

Jack ignored her, he couldn't think straight, the bunny rabbit was his childhood toy, the same childhood toy his father had both given him and taken from him several years ago. He reached for the bedroom door, he swung it open to find an empty room.

End Chapter twenty two:


	9. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Skeletons in the closet**

Flashback:  
A 6 year old Jack knocks on his parents' bedroom door, its 4am.  
Christian stirred in his sleep, young Jack glanced at the empty bottle on the bedside table, 'Jack...what're you doing?'  
'I had a bad dream daddy...' the little boy responded, Christian sat up in bed, he frowned as he saw his son clinging to the white bunny rabbit Christian had given him two years ago.  
'What will that toy do to protect you from your dream Jack? Can you tell me that?'  
The boy stared at his father, he clenched the teddy close to his chest, 'Mommy...?'  
Margo stirred in her sleep, seeing her son, she smiled softly, 'Hey honey, what's wrong?'  
Christian glared at her, 'your son's a coward.'  
'He's your son too...' she replied firmly, Christian studied Jack as Margo climbed out of bed and walked over to him, 'come on, I'll come to bed with you,' Jack nodded, he slipped his fingers through his mother's hand, he was terrified but feeling his mother's warmth made him feel safe.  
Christian picked up the empty bottle on the bedside table and frowned at it, it was finished already? He groaned and tossed it into the bin.  
The glass smashed against the hard wall and fell into the bin.  
Jack jumped at the sound, he turned back to see what had happened but his mother continued to lead him towards his bedroom, he peered back at his father.

The next morning: In Christian's study;  
Jack fought back tears as he watched his father yelling at him, 'What are you doing in here?!'  
Jack tried to speak, but he was too scared, 'I was looking for him-' Jack pointed at the bunny in Christian's bin, Christian frowned at just how heartbroken his son was, he walked over to the little boy. Placing his hands firmly on Jack's shoulders, he said, 'Rabbits are pathetic creatures son, they hear a noise...and they run...but that doesn't remove the problem Jack. It doesn't FIX it. Does it?'  
Jack slowly shook his head, sensing it was the answer Christian wanted, Christian's warm alcohol laced breath made Jack grimace slightly, and at the same time having, his father actually hold him, even if it was out of contempt elated him.  
Christian almost smiled at his son as he spoke, 'so tell me son. Who can protect you from your bad dreams? That rabbit can't...it will just turn and run. So WHO can save you? WHO can fix your problems?'  
'You...?' Jack innocently asked, Christian shook his head as he crouched opposite Jack.  
'No, Jack. Only YOU can save yourself, ONLY YOU. ' Jack stared at his father, his father was such a great man, he had heard his friends say how many people his dad had saved, his dad was his hero.  
Christian stared at his son, after becoming involved with some of DHARMA's operations. The one thing he had to lose in this world was standing right opposite him. It was Jack, Christian smiled at Jack, for the first time in a while, he felt something more than just disdain for his son, he felt guilt. The guilt of what he had gotten the poor boy involved in, and Jack had no idea. Not yet. Jack didn't know what the island expected of him. Christian glanced at the mirror, he shuddered, feeling as though he was being watched, he turned back to his son.  
'Go to school son, you're gonna be late.'  
Jack nodded obediently.  
Christian stared at the mirror after Jack left, he stared at his own eyes, he had learnt the difference between looking into his eyes and looking at them. Since doing business with Widmore, he had lost his compassion, he could no longer look into his own eyes . He could simply stare at them, like all the outsiders he walked by everyday. He no longer knew himself and he was slipping. He could feel it, the need for alcohol to numb the pain of what he had done on the island was stronger than ever, he craved it. And his son? His poor son, Christian shook his head, if Margo found out that Christian had promised Jack to the island...she would never forgive him. His blue eyes were cold, his detachment from himself managed to surprise him. Since returning, he had been slowly losing his mind.  
End Flashback:

'You've had enough to drink Jack-'  
Kate picked up the bottle on the table and put it aside, she sat on the table opposite him so she could make eye contact and try to get through to him. Jack stared at the white rabbit sitting on the couch. Kate frowned, she blocked Jack's view by sitting directly infront of him.  
'Look at me...Aaron's asleep, I need you to talk to me, to tell me what's happening-' Jack didn't reply, Kate felt her calm grasp slipping, 'Jack...' the vulnerability in her voice drew him out of his trance-like state, 'I'm just as scared as you are...please, talk to me.' His eyes met hers, he climbed to his feet and picked up his jacket.  
'Goodnight Kate...'  
'Where are you going?' she asked, she didn't want to be left alone tonight.  


'I need to...I...' he trailed off, Kate shook her head-she knew why he had fallen silent, he was going out to get even more drunk.  
'You're not going anywhere, I NEED you.' The desperation in her voice resonated in his ears, but he couldn't bring himself to respond.  
'No, Kate-I should go-'  
'Jack?' he looked at her absently, Kate looked torn, 'please.'  
Jack stood still for a moment, he glanced at the teddy on the couch, he looked to Kate, 'I've got work tomorrow Kate...I need to sleep off everything I just drank...' he tried to give her a small smile but she wasn't buying it, not today.  
'Jack...I was right there with you. You're not the only one who's worried.' She was done being patient now, she had gone from vulnerable to infuriated in an instant, but he didn't blame her. He was being selfish, he knew that.  
'I don't-I can't. Be. Around Aaron right now-'  
'why?' she pressed, the look on his face let her know that she wasn't getting an answer, she gazed at him longingly, 'what about me?'  
Jack didn't answer, 'Kate...I just...I need to go. I'm-I'm sorry.'  
Kate followed him upto the door, 'Jack-'  
'Please Kate...' he pleaded in a soft tone, 'I need to go.' He couldn't be here. He couldn't be around Aaron, he couldn't risk being reminded of the island or his father...  
Kate let Jack walk out. She watched him leave her standing alone in the house.

Jack fought back tears as he numbly walked away from the house. Several thoughts reeled through his mind, neither making complete sense. There was the woman he was in love with, Kate...but with her, there was Aaron, and Jack truly wasn't ready to face his childhood issues, he needed to make peace with his childhood. He needed to get closure. He needed to see him. One.Last.Time.  
**End chapter twenty-three**


	10. chapter24

Chapter Twenty-four: Old skeletons

Thunder rumbled in the clouds above, Jack stared down at the coffin he had spent the last few hours shovelling mud off of. It was time for some answers he decided.

'Please be inside,' he whispered as he prayed under his breath, 'please be dead...'

He closed his eyes firmly, counting in his head. He could do this, he just had to open it and look inside.

1...2...3...4...5-

He opened his eyes and turned his gaze downwards so he was facing the coffin.

'Jack...?'

Jack looked up, jumping slightly, he frowned as he squinted through the darkness. He knew that voice.

'Kate?'

Kate cast a glance at the empty bottles of alcohol that had been strewn aside on the grass, she looked saddened as she looked down at the man she was in love with and the mess he was becoming again.

'Don't do this Jack.'

Jack fought back a pang of annoyance, 'I need answers Kate-If he's not in here-'

'Jack. WE buried him. WE were at the funeral, remember? Both of us...' her voice was soft, it was laced with defeat as she spoke.

'No Kate- if he's gone-then why won't he leave me alone? Why is he haunting me?'

Kate studied him, 'you've had alot to drink. You need to come home with me. Just let this go-'

Jack considered her offer, he shook his head, 'I can't Kate-'

'Jack-' her reply was cut short as Jack pulled open the coffin, he scowled and grimaced as he stared down at the decomposing body inside. He looked up at Kate, she had seen the body too. It was real, his father was dead.

Kate covered her mouth with a hand, she felt sick as she looked at the rotting corpse. Enough was enough, she shook her head and began to walk away.

Jack stirred as Kate began to leave, 'Kate, wait...'

Kate carried on walking, Jack, closed the coffin door, he climbed out of the ditch and ran after her, it began to rain as he grabbed her arm.

'Hey Kate-'

Kate pulled away from him immediately, Jack frowned as he studied her, her tone was firm.

'Look at your self Jack. What are you doing? Digging up skeletons in the middle of the night? Drinking?' she shook her head, before he could answer, she cut him off, holding his gaze firmly with hers.

'You're losing me Jack.'

The gravity of her statement hit him slowly as she walked away, the clouds rumbled again, the rain fell heavily as if it was filling the growing distance between them.

End chapter twenty-four:


	11. chapters 25 to 27

Chapter twenty-five: Unfinished business

At the Hospital:

Richard Carter stormed into Jack's office, Jack looked up, surprised by the intrusion.

'What the hell was going on with you and my daughter?'

Jack shook his head, 'Richard-its not what you think-'

But the chief of medicine wasn't having it, 'No, I'll tell you what I think-You got my daughter involved in something that got her killed...'

Jack climbed to his feet, 'I have to see a patient. Excuse me.'

Jack brushed past him, Richard watched Jack walk away.

Jack walked through the hallway, his eyes absently scanned the normal buzz of electric devices and doctors being called via the speakers. The smell of coffee and cleaning supplies made him feel sick today, he felt as if he didn't belong here. Something wasn't right.

Jack picked up his patient's chart from the nurse's desk, the pretty nurse gave him her usual smile.

'Good Morning Doctor Shepherd,' Jack smiled back briefly and headed down the corridor, he gave the patient notes a quick read through as usual. He froze as he read the name, 'Henry Gale...??' he whispered the name to himself, as a frown spread across his features.

Jack stared at the door.

'Come on in Jack.'

Jack felt chills move along his spine, that voice, calm but demanding, calculating and so in control. Ben Linus.

Jack opened the door slowly, he could barely believe his own eyes as they landed on those manipulating cold-blue eyes. Ben had turned out to be the most unlikely hero in the whole saga of the island. Ben had saved whoever was left of the castaways.

'Ben...?'

Ben smiled at Jack, he was dressed in a smart black suit, wearing some glasses that only made him seem smarter. Frankly, being in the same room as someone as intelligent as Ben unsettled Jack.

'What do you want?' Jack's voice sounded braver than he felt. 'Why are you here?'

Ben gave Jack a small smile, 'have you been...seeing things lately Jack?'

Jack didn't dare to reply, he was afraid he might get the answer he had been aching for from Ben.

Ben climbed to his feet, 'It seems, the island isn't finished with you.'

Jack studied Ben, 'What do you mean?'

'Jack...The island, is...almost alive...and it wants you back. Unless you've left something behind...I don't know how else to explain your visions...'

Jack frowned, 'how do you know about those?'

Ben gave Jack a look, and Jack knew exactly what it meant. He wasn't getting an answer just yet.

Ben studied him, 'Have you seen Claire yet?'

Jack shook his head, 'I keep seeing my father...what does that mean?'

Ben studied him, 'Maybe you've left some of your demons back on the island...'

'Kate saw Claire.'

Ben looked bemused for a moment, 'really?' he asked, Jack noticed the slight smile on Ben's lips.

'What does it mean?'

'She IS your sister...and Aaron is her son...Have you entertained the idea...that Claire might still be on the island and she needs your help? Or maybe she wants her son back? She could be in danger...'

Jack felt a wave of sickness hit him hard.

'Is she alive?'

Ben gave a subtle shrug, Jack grabbed him by the collar, 'IS SHE ALIVE?!'

Ben gave Jack a stern look, 'let go of me Jack.'

Ben was Jack's only chance of finding the island again, he did as he was told.

Ben walked over to the door, before leaving he asked, 'Do you honestly believe Kate is capable of being a mother?'

Ben left unravelling doctor standing in the empty room.

End chapter twenty-five:

Chapter twenty-six: Blood and Water

'what do you mean you spoke to Ben?'

Kate asked over the phone, her tone was firm. She was still upset about his drunken grave-digging fiasco the night before.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, 'look, I'd rather talk to you in person about it.'

'I don't know Jack...I've gotta drop Aaron to-'

'He doesn't have nursery today Kate.'

Kate bit her tongue, why was she hesitating to see him?

'Jack, I don't-'

'Kate, Please. The things we've been seeing? They're real.'

Kate paused over the phone, Jack found himself praying she would say yes.

'Okay.'

He let out a relieved sigh at her response.

'Okay, thankyou...'

Kate ignored his thanks, 'I'll come over in an hour.'

Jack nodded as he replied, 'okay, see you then.'

Kate, 'okay.'

There was an awkward pause, 'Kate,' Jack said softly, 'I'm sorry about last night...sorry I didn't let it go.'

'You know, you screw up and then apologize, only to screw up again. I don't want a fake apology Jack.'

It was Jack's turn to pause.

'Kate, when this is fixed, when the island is done with us...I SWEAR I will make this right.'

'That's just it Jack, the island will always come first for you...and now that I have Aaron? I can't put him second to anyone else...'

Jack frowned, what was she saying?

'What're you trying to say?' he asked incredulously.

'Jack,' she sighed, 'we love eachother, but we hurt eachother...and its not good for either of us.'

Jack stubbornly shook his head, 'No, Kate don't end this. Just, look, we'll talk when you come over okay?'

'Okay.'

She hung up, Jack pulled the phone away from his ear, how did the island manage to get between them even though it wasn't here? He ran a hand through his hair.

Kate walked into Aaron's bedroom and froze at what she saw, Claire had Aaron in her arms, Kate stared at her in shock, tears filling her eyes as she recognised her friend, 'Claire...?'

Claire stared at Kate, 'you're not supposed to have him Kate.'

Kate shook her head, fighting back tears, 'Claire-I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone-'

'You're not the one who's meant to raise him, you're a murderer-'

Aaron looked innocently at Kate as Claire held him close, Kate approached Claire, 'no, Claire-'

Before Kate could say another word, Claire vanished, along with Aaron.

Kate stared at the empty room in shock.

She desperately reached out in front of her, her mind refused to believe her eyes, no, this did not just happen. Claire did not just appear and take Aaron. No. She was NOT losing her mind.

End chapter twenty-Six

Chapter twenty-seven:

Jack furrowed his brow at the sudden thumping on his front door, he climbed to his feet, 'what the hell...?' he muttered.

'Jack!? Jack...?!'

On recognising Kate's alarmed voice, he ran to the door, pulling it open, Kate was a complete mess as she hugged him whilst she sobbed.

'She took him... he's gone-he's...she took him-'

Jack held Kate firmly in his grip, 'Slow down...look at me,' he pulled away as he peered down at her, 'hey...' Kate stared into his eyes, Jack felt his heart hurt as he read the distress in her emerald gaze, 'what happened?'

Kate felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't bother fighting them, Jack was the one person who made it okay for her to break down around him. He knew her.

'I just...I walked into his bedroom, and she was there-'

'Who?'

'Claire.'

This impacts Jack in a big way, Jack blinked, his confusion spreading over his features.

'she was there Jack, she had Aaron in her arms, and she...she said...'

Kate trailed off, Jack touched Kate's chin, she lifted her pained eyes to meet his, 'she called me a murderer and...she just...she...' Kate bit her lip for a moment, it was too painful to even say, Aaron was all she had when they had returned from the island.

'She said I'm not supposed to raise him...because, I'm a murderer...' Jack didn't know what to say, why had Claire's visit occurred so closely after Ben had talked to Jack? He silently pulled her into his arms, she didn't need him to say anything, she just needed him to be there.

Jack held her calmly, trying to make sense of everything that had been happening lately, he glanced down at Kate, he could feel her almost trembling in his arms.

'Hey...?'

Kate looked up at him, he cupped her face with his warm hands, 'we can figure this out Kate...but I need to know that you've still got my back. No matter what happens.'

'You already know the answer to that.'

Jack studied her, 'what do you wanna do?'

'We don't really have a choice do we?'

Jack slowly nodded, she was right.

They had to go back to the island. One.Last.Time.

End chapter twenty-seven


	12. chapters 28 to 30

Chapter Twenty-eight: Better off alone

Jack hung up on his cellphone, his eyes drifted over his scarcely furnished apartment, he slipped his cellphone into his pocket and approached a distraught looking Kate who was seated on the couch.

'You okay?' His soft voice failed to instill a reaction from her, ignoring his question, she distantly asked, 'what did he say?'

Jack glanced at the pocket his cellphone was in, 'Sayid said we should start packing stuff we might need and we should meet Ben tomorrow night at the airport.'

'Do we go tomorrow?'

Jack shook his head, 'hey, have you eaten?'

Kate shook her head, 'I'm not hungry.'

'Kate...'

'Aaron is MISSING Jack.'

Jack studied her, 'Okay, alright, I'm backing off, but you're no good to him if you're too weak to do anything.'

Kate looked away, she didn't want to deal with Jack right now, she was not in a good place. She climbed to her feet, grabbing her car keys, she headed for the door.

'Hey-wait-where are you goin?!'

Kate didn't answer, she needed to get out of the apartment, she needed to get away from all of this.

Jack grabbed her arm, 'Kate-'

'I know he wasn't my blood Jack-I know he wasn't really my son-but he is ALL I had, even when you weren't there, I had a reason to be someone.' Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke, her anger began to turn tender, 'A reason NOT to be what I really am...and even though I wasn't related to him-he was a part of me, I don't know if you can understand that.'

Jack let go of her arm, 'where are you gonna go Kate?'

Kate fought back tears, 'I don't want to be around anyone.'

Jack studied her, her words stung as he realised what she was trying to say without saying it.

She didn't want to be around anyone, she didn't want to be around HIM.

Kate walked out of his apartment, leaving him standing in her wake.

Sobs erupted from within her as she headed down the stairs and towards her car, climbing into the blue sedan, she pulled the door shut. Turning on the ignition, she ignored her mind, she ignored her 

common sense, her thoughts were too loud, the image of Claire and Aaron was still in her mind. Gathering herself, she took in a tortured breath and drove away. Hoping to go somewhere no one would find her, that was the good thing about being alone, no one really ever knew you. No-one really knew your heart.

This was the one thing Kate liked about being herself, she always had been a loner, she never needed people. Needing people would always hold her back, now with Aaron gone, and Jack going back to the island, she just...wanted to vanish. She wanted to be done with the island, with Jack, with everything. The fact remained, she was a murderer. She had taken a life. As much capacity she had to love the people she cared about, she had just as much to hurt them. She was leaving. And if it was meant to happen this way, Jack wouldn't find her.

The sensation of her heart breaking was one she had become used to almost, it had happened so many times, she almost felt numb to it. She never had been good at saying goodbye, this way, she wouldn't need to, she would just run away.

End chapter twenty-eight:

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Two days later:

Kate couldn't explain her actions over the past few days. She lay on the grass at the ranch her father used to bring her out to as a child when he taught her to track. The earth was soft next to her ear, she peered up at the blue sky, it was bright, but it was cloudy.

Unclear.

Just like her.

Flashback: A 10 year old Katie handed her mother a box, 'here mommy, I made it for you.'

Her mother opened the box, staring at the contents of the box, she asked 'sweetie, what have you done?'

Katie frowned, confused by her mother's apparently unhappy expression, 'I fixed it for you-'

'No, you've broken it-Katie?' Her mother scowled at her, 'You should have left it alone...this was the only photograph I had of your grandmother and me-'

Katie felt her heart sink, she had spent hours trying to paint the colour onto the black and white photograph, 'But mommy, I thought it would look better in colour, you told me yourself you wished it was in colour-'

'No, Katherine...you've ruined it...' Her mother stared at the photograph, she couldn't replace it, they didn't have that kind of money, she turned to her daughter, 'you always manage to ruin things Katie, stay away from my things.'

Katie stared at her mother helplessly, 'Mommy, it was an accident-'

'Just. Go to your room-'

'I want daddy-'

'Wayne is upstairs-'

'NO-!' she wailed, 'I want DADDY!'

She noticed her mother suddenly look upwards with a worried expression, Wayne must have been awake, she turned to her daughter her tone firm.

'GO to your ROOM. NOW.'

Katie broke into sobs and ran up the stairs, she bumped into Wayne's legs as he stood at the top of the stairs, he grabbed her arm, Katie grimaced at the stench of alcohol and cigarettes, 'what'd you break this time?' He asked with a cruel smirk, Kate pushed him away.

'Don't touch me-'

Wayne laughed at the child, 'I hate you.' She whispered at the man in her house-Wayne scowled, grabbing her arm, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed the burning tip on katie's arm, Kate cried out in pain.

'Wayne?! You stay AWAY from her!' Her mother ran up the stairs, 'don't you EVER touch her again!'

Wayne glared at the disrespectful child as her mother pulled her into her arms.

Kate sobbed in her mother's arms, as her mother cradled.

'Diane...if you EVER raise your voice at me again?'

Diane looked up at Wayne, Wayne's cold eyes pierced her vulnerable gaze, 'I will slap you around-infront of the child.'

Kate buried her face in her mother's chest, she was afraid.

Wayne strolled down the stairs, Diane turned to Kate, 'Go to your room Katie.'

Kate nodded, she could see the disappointed expression on her mother's face, was she disappointed in her?

'I'm sorry mo-'

'Just. Go.'

Kate silently went to her bedroom, closing the door, she curled up opposite it, she could hear her mother sobbing silently in the hallway, Kate felt tears stream down her cheeks. This was all her fault.

End Flashback:

Kate jolted awake, her eyes scanning her surroundings, she must have fallen asleep. The sun was setting, she climbed to her feet and headed over to the cabin her father had built, she remembered helping her father, Sam Austen, come out here and build the cabins, she had eagerly handed him the tools. She laughed alittle at the memory, she was so desperate to spend time with him, she had pleaded for him to bring her out here, he had only agreed to do it if she helped him out. Sma Austen was a good man, he was the one who helped her see the good in the world, to see the good in people. Not everyone was like Wayne.

But despite everything they had done together, Sam always reminded Kate that sometimes, people were better off alone. He had told her that she couldn't depend on her mother or Wayne, and he was right. But he didn't let her depend on him, Kate knew though, that if the time came and she really did need his help. He would come through for her. But she was fine, she wanted to be alone, she would rather stay lost in the bittersweet embrace of her memories, than face the world.

Enough was enough. She found herself thinking about Jack, the first time they had met, how captivated she had been by him and how it stunned her that she was still so captivated by him. She shook her head, no, no, thinking about Jack would bring no good, it would do her no good. The last 5 years had made her see that love hurt. She ALWAYS lost the people she loved, there was no two ways about it. It was a fact, almost a curse. She took in a deep breath. Jack would probably go back to the island without her, and she didn't blame him, she had disappointed him so many times, he would be crazy to try and find her. He was too good for her, he deserved so much better.

There had ofcourse come a time during their months together, where she thought maybe, just maybe this could work, maybe she wasn't scared of needing him. But having lost Aaron, having lost her anchor in this reality, having felt how terrified it made her, it only consolidated what she had thought. She was weak. She couldn't bare the pain or the heartache that love always bought with it.

Maybe what scared her the most was that, she knew if Jack turned up here, which he wouldn't, but if he did, she would have to restrain herself from even making eye contact with him, because just one look from him could make her crumble. It could melt her defences and inhibit her fears.

She couldn't have that. She couldn't let someone else be in control of her emotions.

She needed to be alone.

End chapter Twenty-nine

Chapter thirty: Our need for Love

Jack climbed out of his jeep, he ran a hand over his stubbled cheeks, 'please let this be the right ranch,' he prayed. He had spent the last four days following Sam Austen's directions to the ranch Kate had learnt to track with her father.

He had searched everywhere senselessly as he tried to find her. He could not imagine his life without her. She was a part of him, as much as he used to fight it, as much as he'd never admit it, she was a part of his life.

Flashback:

Four days ago:

Richard walked into Jack's office, 'what the hell is going on with you? You haven't checked out Riley's notes?!-' Richard paused mid-rant, he stared at Jack and the maps Jack had strewn out on the desk, 'what the hell is this?'

'Not now Richard-'

'No-if you're gonna work in my hospital-you will WORK. Do you understand?'

'Kate left-she just, she got up-and walked out-'

'Women seem to vanish alot around you, don't they?'

Jack glared at him, 'I respect you Richard. But there are more important things in this world than helping a patient like Riley, who is gonna be back here in another week with the same problem because of the lifestyle he's leading-If he wanted to live-he would STOP DRINKING-'

'No Jack. There was a time, when there was NOTHING more important to you-than helping your patients.'

Jack stared at the chief, Richard studied the dishevelled looking doctor, 'Get your act together. Or quit. I will not fire you, I respect you, I knew your father-so if you're gonna continue to behave like this,' he gestured at Jack's unshaven face, 'and obsess over some woman-'

'she's not some woman-'

'And Lyla was?'

Jack fell silent.

'Just, walk out now, walk away. Or get your head in the game Shep. But please don't make me fire you. I don't wanna lose two of my best surgeons in one month.'

Jack studied the chief of medicine, 'you're a good man Carter, and I am sorry about your daughter-'

Richard studied Jack, 'you're leaving?'

Jack picked up the maps and his car keys, 'You know how, everything gets so crazy sometimes, and within all the chaos, there's this clarity that you can never really, see?'

Richard looked at Jack, Jack paused in the doorway, 'I see it now. I know what I have to do. And its bigger than working in this place, its bigger than just bringing back the woman I love, its...its something else and I can't explain it. But I need her with me if I'm gonna do this-'

'Are you talking about going on Oprah?'

Jack laughed as Richard paused, 'have you been drinking?'

Jack shook his head, 'no,' he smiled, 'I've gotta go. See you in an other life Richard,' Jack patted him on the shoulder and handed him his ID Badge, Richard watched Jack Shepherd walk out of the office.

Richard turned back to the empty desk, he smiled at the ID Card, 'Jack Shepherd.' He shook his head, 'so much like his father...'

End Flashback:

Jack's eyes scanned the ranch, the lush green grass was beautiful, he kept walking along an old beaten path, she had to be here. It was the only real thing she had given him. His eyes scanned the trees, he frowned slightly, it seemed so familiar, it reminded him of the island.

That's when he saw her. Standing on the edge of the hill, gazing down at the greenland. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, there she was. The one thing that would get him through this.

'You're not planning on Jumping are you? Because I'm afraid if you do that-I'll jump after you.'

Kate turned on her heel, shocked to see him here.

'Jack...?' she was at a loss for words, her heart warmed in her chest as her eyes took him in, 'what're you doing here? How did you find me?'

'On the island,' he spoke as he approached her, 'I asked you to give me something real Kate...and you told me that...you're father was in the army, ranger battalion,' Kate felt tears fill her eyes as she stared at Jack, he was breathless from the long hike, 'you were stationed at Fort Lewis, Washington State, he taught you how to track, you spent eight hours just...tracking a deer Kate.'

Kate smiled through her tears, Jack stopped a metre away from her, his hands on his waist as he attempted to catch his breath, he squinted at the beautiful view, 'so I rang your father. I figured where would you go, if you wanted to escape from everything, and you'd go where you were happiest, I remember the look in your eye,' he smiled, almost marvelling at the memory, 'when you told me about him. You looked so...' he shook his head, continuing, 'anyway, seeing as he isn't in the ranger battalion anymore, I figured you wouldn't be in Washington state. So I asked him, where he used to bring you when you were younger...when you were happy. He told me five ranches Kate, all in this area...'

Kate gazed at Jack, she didn't know what to say. He was here, JACK was HERE. Her heart irrationally fluttered in her chest, the depth of her feelings for him weren't lost on her anymore.

Jack furrowed his brow, 'do you know how many ranches are out here? About twenty...give or take afew...' he nodded, Kate grinned at him through her tears. He went through all that just to find her.

Kate walked towards him, Jack stepped back, 'no Kate...I didn't come out here to bring you back with me...I came to ask you, to come back to the island with me. To help me.'

Kate studied him silently, his earnest eyes spoke volumes as he added, 'I will NOT do this without you. I can't.' He shook his head in a matter-of-fact way.

Her voice caught in her throat as she whispered, 'you trespassed on twenty ranch estates for me...'

Jack nodded without hesitating, 'and I'd gladly trespass on twenty more...' she smiled at him warmly, he shook his head, looking tired and pained, 'please come back with me Kate. You're all I have. 

You're the only-' he trailed off, he was never good at speeches. He levelled her with a firm gaze, 'I need you.'

Kate knew what he was trying to stay, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly, embracing his warmth, she pecked him on the lips, 'Do you really wanna do this Jack? Go back there?'

Jack's eyes searched hers, 'yeah Kate. And I'm pretty sure I just quit my job.'

Kate waited a moment, then she nodded, 'Then I'm with you.'

He grinned at her, 'yeah?'

Kate nodded again, 'yeah, we're not gonna get any peace until the island is done with us...so why fight it. We're going back together and we're gonna make damn sure, that we leave it together.'

Jack simply smiled at her, 'You know, If you had said no, I think I would've jumped...'

Kate laughed as she cupped his face, she kissed him deeply, firmly. She stared up at him as she pulled away.

Jack looked down at her, 'what?'

Kate shook her head, 'Why does fate screw with us so much and then throws us back together?'

Jack smiled, 'because it likes watching us suffer?'

Kate hit his arm, Jack studied her now, his smile had gone. An honesty laced his voice, as he reassured her, 'We're gonna make everything right. Claire, Aaron...everything, and we** will** get through this.'

Kate nodded, 'I hope you're right.'

They stared at the majestic view of hundreds of trees, soaked in dark green under the orange sky...

The reality of their decision dawned on them as the sun began to set.

'This is it.' Kate whispered.

Jack nodded. 'This is it.' His tone was final.

End chapter thirty:


	13. chapter 31 to 33

Chapter Thirty One: Promise

Kate cast a nervous glance at Jack as he drove the jeep.

She felt guilty for messing him around so much, yet despite everything they had put eachother through since knowing one another, here he was, right besides her. That was what she not only loved but also hated about Jack. That he would be by her side no matter what happened.

Jack glanced at Kate, she quickly looked away, flustered by the sudden attention.

Jack had an amused smile on his lips as he turned back to the road, 'what're you thinking about?'

'Nothing...' Kate said as she pursed her lips, she glanced at the jeep's clock, 'how much longer till we get there?'

'Another 10 minutes or so...Sayid will set us up with a room on Ben's boat, we should be back on the island within a week.'

'Woah.'

'Yeah,' he whispered softly, 'woah...Kate?' he paused for a moment before glancing at Kate and then turning back to the road ahead, 'You're not gonna leave me again, are you?'

Kate's eyes met his, as he turned back to the road ahead of him, her eyes searched his profile for a moment, 'I'm not leaving you again. I promise.'

Jack nodded, satisfied with her answer, he looked at her, 'there's...something Sayid told me when I rang him...it's...' he looked uncomfortable, 'when we return, due to the properties of the island, we could return to any point of time...'

'What do you mean?'

Jack frowned as he explained, 'You remember the time delay on Daniel's experiment? When he shot it to the freighter and it got there later than it was meant to...?'

Kate nodded, frowning slightly, 'physics isn't really my thing Jack.'

Jack nodded, 'me neither, but basically...we could return to the day of the crash...or any point in time during our stay on the island...'

'that makes NO sense.'

Jack smiled sadly, 'when has anything to do with island ever made sense?'

Kate nodded, they sat in silence for a moment.

'Are you worried?'

Jack looked at her, 'A little bit, yeah.'

Kate smiled at him, 'we're in this together right? We'll BOTH be in whatever time spot we reach the island in, we'll be fine. We'll figure it out...'

Jack nodded, he glanced at Kate, a small wave of relief washed over him. It wasn't much, but she gave him reassurance and that was what he needed right now. He verbalised his main concern,'What if Juliet, Sawyer, Rose and everyone are aliv-'

'Don't Jack. Don't.'

'If they're alive-I'm gonna get them onto the boat and leave the island-'

'Jack.' Her firm tone was final. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to hear his stubborn ideas. Not yet.

'Promise me you're not gonna try to save everyone Jack...' he glanced at Kate, he nodded weakly. It wasn't enough for Kate.  
**'Promise Me**.'  
'I promise.'  
'If you break it, you will lose me. Do you understand?'  
'Kate...'  
'Do you understand that?' she asked again, Jack fell silent, he understood her reluctance to let him save the day. Last time it had almost destroyed them, it had almost killed him. They were both worried about the possible implications of what they were doing. They were returning to the island.  
'I understand.'

End chapter Thirty One:

Chapter Thirty Two: Heat

Two days have passed since Jack and Kate arrived at the docks, they have been on the sea for one day.

Sayid walked over to Ben, 'You sure this is the safest way back? Last time we had alot of turbulence...'

'If the four of us are meant to return the island will let us come back...' Ben replied, Sayid frowned, 'what do you mean IF we're meant to return?'

Ben simply smiled at Sayid's query. Unlike Sayid, Ben saw the greater picture, he saw how these small irrelevant moments formed a larger mosaic when viewed from a distance, he saw life very differently since discovering the island and losing what he had lost.

'Where's Jack?'

Sayid and Ben looked up at the sound of Kate's voice, she was dressed in jeans and a tanktop, her loose curls rested against her shoulders, pouring over them softly, the image was reminiscent of how she looked on the island.

'Hello Kate.' Ben said with a small smile, 'how're you holding up without Aaron?'

Kate ignored Ben completely and turned to Sayid, who informed her, 'He's in his room...down the stairs, at the end of the corridor...'

Kate nodded gratefully, 'how long till we get there?'

Sayid shook his head as he looked at the horizon, 'probably one or two days...'

Ben paused, 'did Jack find the alcohol?'

Kate scowled at Ben, 'he isn't drinking...'

'Isn't he?'

Kate turned to Sayid, Sayid tried to explain, 'Kate, he's just stressed out about returning to the island, he's only had alittle...he took one bottle-'

Before he could finish, Kate stormed down the stairs, fuming.

'Hey, ask him if he thinks you're a good parent...'

Kate turned on her heel and gave Ben an infuriated look, Sayid let out a relieved breath as Kate headed towards Jack's room instead of heading towards Ben's direction, Sayid had seen enough death lately, he didn't want to see more.

Kate knocked on Jack's door, there was no response.

She pushed the door open, Jack walked out of the shower, he was dressed in jeans, his hair was wet, 'you took a shower.' Jack smiled at her, surprised to see her, his smile faded as he noticed the angry expression on her face.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

Kate walked towards him, stopping with her lips inches from his, 'have you been drinking?'

Jack held her gaze firmly, 'no.'

Kate broke into a small fake smile, Jack leaned in, anticipating a kiss, but she brushed straight past him and headed towards the bed, 'Kate...! Wait, I can explain-'

He stammered as she pulled out an empty bottle of alcohol from the bedside draw, 'Have fun explaining to yourself, I'm going.'

'Where?!' he asked, also infuriated by the invasion of privacy. So WHAT if he had had one bottle? It was just a bottle.

'None of your damn business-' she shot back as she headed for the door, Jack grabbed her arm, she immediately tried to pull away, he over powered her as she struggled against him, pushing her up against the wall, he glared down at her as she seethed at him.

'WHY are you so mad at me!? It was ONE bottle!'

'You LIED. You looked straight at me and LIED-'

Jack studied her, he shook his head, 'no, there's more to this than that-did Ben say something?'

Kate felt her blood boil, 'what would Ben say exactly, Jack? That you don't think I'm good enough to raise Aaron-?'

Jack stared at her, 'I never said that-'

'Yeah right-'

She turned to leave again, but he grabbed her by the waist, holding her firmly, with her back pressed against the wall, they were both seething. A frustration had spread over them.

'It doesn't even matter what I think Kate-Aaron's gone-'

'I KNOW that-'

'You're not supposed to be his mother-you're a MURDERER Kate-'

Kate slapped him, hard enough for them both to fall silent as soon as he felt the impact. His words were left hanging mid-air. He nodded, letting go of her, 'alright, go. Go on, Leave.'

He threw the bottle at the bedside table, it shattered as it hit the wooden draw, Jack glared at her, 'and you know what Kate? you are NOT mother-material, and we both know it-'

'Oh, you know what Jack? SCREW YOU- who're you to judge me? You're an alcoholic for pete's sake-!'

'You're a commitophobe-!'

'You're an arrogant jerk-' she retorted.

'You're a criminal!'

'Atleast I had the COURAGE to step up and take care of YOUR nephew!'

Jack scoffed, 'He kept you outta jail!'

'No-YOU kept me outta jail!'

Jack nodded, caught up in the fury, 'If only I could turn back time-' he smirked vindictively, Kate's eyes were on the brim of tears as she softly replied, 'Yeah Jack, if only.'

With that she headed for the door, Jack immediately shook his head, realising how much he had hurt her, 'no, no, no...Kate- wait, no, you're not running away from me-'

Kate sped up but Jack grabbed her arm, she felt the painful wave of heartache building inside her chest, as her heart thumped against her ribs, 'let-go-of me!'

She gritted her teeth as he spun her around again, so her back was pushed up against the wall.

'Jack-'

'No-I'm not gonna let you run from this-'

'Stop it-' she ordered, as he forced her to face him.

'LOOK at me Kate...' she didn't meet his eyes, Feeling confused by her emotions, she avoided his gaze, she was infuriated at him and attracted to him both at once, and she HATED it because it left her powerless against him.

'Kate.' His stern tone managed to get a response from her, she looked up at him, giving him an icy emerald glare, Jack scowled at her, he had never felt both enraged and drawn to someone before, it made his heart pound in his chest.

Without saying another word, Kate grabbed his head, pulling it towards her as she kissed him hungrily, Jack pushed her up against the wall, returning the kiss vehemently, pushing herself up against him, she kissed him harder as he lifted her up into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she cupped his face as the kiss became more passionate and less aggressive, he carried her over to the bed as they made out, laying her down on the bed, she stared up at him breathlessly, a vulnerability in her eyes.

Jack suddenly found himself out of anger, he broke into a smile as Kate gazed up at him, she broke into a grin as he slowly lowered himself over her, pressing her hands up against his chest, she kissed him softly, Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as he returned the kiss tenderly, they found themselves in a blissful place for the night. They found themselves in eachother's arms as they lost themselves in the whirlwind of love and attraction.

End chapter thirty two:

Chapter thirty three: One journey's End

Kate stirred in her blissful sleep, a satisfied smile on her lips, she reached out, expecting to find Jack next to her. She frowned as her hands landed on an empty space, 'Jack...?'

She suddenly became aware of the room swaying, she jumped out of the bed, her eyes scanned the room as she pulled on her jeans and tanktop, 'Jack!'

There was no reply, she tried not to stumble as she headed for the door, but the ship shook violently,

_what was going on upstairs?!_

Kate opened the door, she was immediately hit by the sound of waves crashing upon the deck of the ship, and items hurtling across the hallway, 'JACK?!' she called out above the chaos.

Alarm filled her as the ship suddenly swung her into the hallway wall, she grunted in pain and scrambled to her feet, 'Kate...?!' She looked up, becoming aware of the rain pouring heavily as she squinted through it, she saw Jack.

He was standing at the top of the stairs as Kate ran to him, 'Kate?' he yelled, 'we're caught in a storm...!'

Kate flung herself into his arms, holding him tightly, 'you okay?' he asked as he cupped her face to get a good look at her.

Kate nodded, 'yeah, you?'

Jack nodded, 'I'm okay-' Kate noticed a cut on his arm, 'Jack-you're hur-' before she could finish the sentence, they were both tossed down the stairs as the ship jerked to the left.

Jack pulled Kate to him, she grunted in pain as the ship shoved them both into the wall as they toppled down the stairs, 'Argh,' Jack mumbled as he hit his head on the way down, it was closely followed by Kate's response to hitting the floor face first, 'Urgh!'

Jack shook his head rapidly as he stood up, trying to gather his senses, he put out his hand to Kate.

'You okay?' he asked, Kate nodded as she rubbed her head, 'You're bleeding Kate, let me have a look-'

'I'm fine-'

It was too late, he was already fussing over her, Kate looked past his shoulder, an alarmed expression spread across her features, 'uh Jack, I don't wanna interrupt you playing doctor...but-'

Jack followed her gaze, just as his eyes adjusted to a large chest of draws hurtling down the stairs, he felt Kate yank his shirt along with him into the storage room.

They stared at the chest of draws swerve past their room and hit the end of the hallway, 'we have to go up there-Sayid needs our help with the ship-'

'what are we gonna do up there? We can't sail a ship! We'll just get in the way and you know it-' Kate argued.

'I can't just sit here whilst everything's falling apart up there Kate-'

Kate studied him for a long moment, 'then i'm coming with you.'

'No, you're bleeding,' he gestured towards her forehead, she shook her head.

'You should know better than to try and stop me. I'm coming with you.'

Jack sighed, 'alright.'

Sayid grunted with effort as he tightened the knot, he peered up the sails, they were torn down the middle, the winds were too strong and the storm was too violent. Sayid wiped rainwater from his face and looked for Ben, 'BEN?!' Ben was nowhere to be found.

The wind howled as the boat shook violently, Sayid lost his footing and hit the deck with a hard thud, he groaned in pain, before he could climb to his feet, another jolt to the ship sent him sliding towards the edge of the ship, 'Oh god-' he let out a yell as he flung off the side of the ship, he grabbed onto the rails with both hands, panting and heaving. Adrenaline pumped through his glands as he called for his friends, 'JACK?! JACK?! KATE!!'

His hands were slipping, he dared not to look down at the rough ocean beneath him as he dangled helplessly from the rails. Several thoughts fluttered through his mind, the faces of all those he had murdered flashed before him, how every choice that seemed random at the time had led him to this point, suddenly became more meaningful as he could almost see himself living his life and leading himself to this point. Was he going to die? Tears filled his eyes, through the panic and the entropy that surrounded him, he suddenly saw a pattern forming of what he thought was the mess that was his life. Everything did happen for a reason, not necessarily a good reason. But for a reason, and as he envisioned the life he had led upto this point, the tragedy of it all rang louder than anything. Just like his tears were lost in the rainfall, he would be lost in this ocean. Before he could register what was happening, he felt a fleeting feeling fill his gut, it was as if he was floating, all the panic seemed to vanish, he found his hands empty where the rails should have been.

The impact of the ocean was the last thing he felt before he was lost amongst the sea.

End chapter thirty three:


	14. chapter 34

Chapter thirty four: Losing grip

'Sayid...?! Ben...?!' Jack yelled over the rain, he stumbled slightly as the ship swayed, Kate scoured the deck, searching for any sign of Sayid. The ship suddenly shifted, tossing Jack and Kate towards the rails, Kate slipped through, falling off the ship-alarmed, Jack immediately grabbed her arm with all his strength, Kate wasn't heavy, it was the lack of grip the wet deck was providing beneath him that made pulling her up so difficult.

'Hold on! I've got you...!' he grunted with effort as he struggled to pull her up, the ship jolted again, Jack almost released his hold on Kate as the ship sent him hurtling through the rails as well, his body was half on the deck and half dangling.

'Jack...!' He looked down at Kate, seeing the terror in her emerald eyes as waves crashed beneath them, 'you're gonna have to let go-!'

Jack ignored her, no WAY was he letting go of her, mustering all the strength he had left, he grunted as he pulled her aboard, letting himself hang, he looked up at the muscles bulging from the arm that he was using to hold the rail, his veins were throbbing, and a burning sensation was flling his muscle, he couldn't hold on much longer.

'Kate! I need you to climb up!'

'What about you?!' she asked as she stared up at him, he shook his head, 'JUST DO IT KATE!'

Kate did as she was ordered, reluctantly pushing down on jack's shoulder, she supported herself to climb back onto the deck, she knew she couldn't argue with Jack, he was just as stubborn as she was, if not worse.

Once on the deck, Kate tried to focus on helping Jack who's grip was slipping from the rails, he swung his other arm upwards, grabbing the rail with both hands, he heaved, struggling to summon any energy he had left.

'Jack, Jack...' She grabbed his midrift and pulled him upwards, so that his weight was on her, 'come on, I can't pull you up alone!'

Adrenaline pounded through his system as he glanced downwards at the rapid ocean, he felt a seer of pain jab his heart, fate was cruel,

'JACK?!'

He looked up at Kate, 'I NEED YOU to HELP me pull you up...!' she strained, Jack gathered himself, he could do this. He had to believe he could do this. He closed his eyes, counting to five, he yanked the rails as hard as he could and vaulted himself over them,

Kate let out a grunt as he landed on top of her, she held him tightly, not wanting to let go, for a moment they just held eachother, reeling from what had just happened. Jack sat up, his back pressing against the rails as he caught his breath. Kate let out a relieved breath, her arms throbbed from all the strain, she gazed at Jack, her expression changed as she found herself climbing to her feet, Sayid's watch lay on the deck near the rails, she walked over to the watch, Jack turned to see what she was doing, 'what're you doing? what's wrong?' he asked, as he watched her stare at something in the ocean from the deck.

Kate didn't turn around, 'I think I've found Sayid...'

Jack reached his feet, 'no, no...' his heart sank as he reached Kate's side, Kate gave him a teary look as he stared down at Sayid's corpse floating in the ocean, Jack looked away as Kate hugged him.

He glanced at the corpse again, how could this happen? This wasn't fair, they did what the island wanted them to...they were going back.

A loud creaking noise suddenly grabbed Jack and Kate's attention, they turned around to see the sails falling downwards, right towards them. Jack stared up at them in disbelief, everything seemed to slow down, 'Jack...?!' Kate grabbed his arm, pulling him out the way, they both landed on the deck as the sails hit the ground with a shattering thud, destroying the wheel.

Jack climbed to his feet, he stared at the torn up ship, how would they steer it?

'This ship isn't gonna survive the storm Kate.'

Kate studied Jack as she saw his defeated expression, he looked up at the stormy skies.

'Okay, let's take the raft...come on...'

Jack looked at her, 'no, i'm not going back home.'

'JACK. We don't have a choice-'

The ship shook violently again, but this time a large wave hit the deck, soaking both of them and washing them aside, Kate groaned as she gathered herself, Jack felt groggy, he looked down to see a shard of broken wood sticking out of his arm, Kate stared at him in horror, 'Jack, oh god, you're hurt-'

Jack lost focus on her as his eyes began to shut against his will, 'JACK!?' her panicked voice echoed in his ears as everything seemed to vanish. He found himself wishing he could open his eyes once more, just to look into hers, for one last time if this was it. That was all he wanted. But everything faded to black.

Kate's pleas for him to stay with her was the last thing he heard.

Memories flashed through his mind;

'I'm Kate,' she smiled softly, there was something captivating about Kate, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

'I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as YOU-I'm sorry I'm not as GOOD-!'

He held her close, his own words of comfort were lost on him, he could barely hear himself, his heart was aching in his chest, why did seeing a stranger in distress make his heart ache, why was he so connected to her??

He looked down at her, a sincere look in his eyes, he was trying to understand her, trying to help her, she was staring up at him, looking at him in a way he hadn't noticed before...there was something in her eyes, he knew he was speaking, but he didn't know what he was saying, his thoughts were too loud he couldn't hear his mouth.

Kate suddenly leaned up, kissing him firmly, passionately, hungrily, he didn't know what to do, overwhelmed by the sudden heat between them, he just let her kiss him as the revelation sunk in. He was in love with this woman, he was in love with Kate.

And it terrified him.

Kate pulled away, her eyes blissfully shut, leaning in again, she furrowed her brow when she didn't find his lips, opening her eyes, she saw the fear in his eyes, the reluctance, and naturally, she misinterpreted it. Jack didn't want her the way she wanted him.

Terrified of her own revelation, her feet did what they knew best, she ran.

Jack shook his head, 'Kate...?' he stood there breathless, blown away and tantalized, but at the same time, completely stunned.

'I CAN'T leave without YOU!'

Her voice came through on the walkie talkie, and it yanked at his heart strings, he didn't understand, she made no sense if she was happy with Sawyer, she should have just left, gone without looking back.

'Kate! Take Sawyer, and GO!'

The pain in her voice as she replied broke his heart, why was this so heartbreaking for her if she loved Sawyer...his thoughts trailed off, no. He wouldn't listen to his heart anymore, it had hurt him enough, she had hurt him enough.

He watched her cower as she crouched, Jack closed his eyes, pained, he knew the cameras were watching them. He turned to Kate, she obviously felt something for him but she wasn't ready to accept it, he shook his head slightly, crouched behind her, he continued his sentence. His lips barely grazed her ear as he whispered softly, 'but I WILL come back here for YOU.' This was it, the moment he realised Kate was in love with him. The way she broke at his words, his heart sank in his chest as he turned and walked away, each step he took was harder to take than the one before it, it made him wish he didn't love her, it made him wish he wanted to leave and didn't want to go back and hold her.

Her soft sobs made him ache, but he kept walking away, she had broken his heart. But maybe that also his fault for yelling at her, and upsetting her, for never telling her how he felt...

He cast one last look back at her, she couldn't even look at him, it hurt too much.

'Guava seeds?' He grinned as he watched her mesmerising smile, her eyes lit up in an innocent but playful way, it was enough to drive any man crazy. He marvelled at her, words could not compare what it was that drew him to her like this. She was almost magnetic to him.

'Because I love you.' His words hung in the air between them as she stared at him, completely stunned.

He smiled slightly, as he turned to walk away, he knew he had just blown her away, and he knew she wouldn't say it, so he might as well. Besides, she was with Sawyer now, atleast he'd done his part.

Kate watched him walk away, she had never felt so stunned in her life. Jack had said it with so much sincerity and so much ease. Her heart writhed in her chest, she wished she had done things differently, she wished she was capable of wording her true feelings. She loved him too, probably more than he'd ever know. She smiled sadly as tears filled her eyes.

The memories stopped.

End chapter thirty four:


	15. chapters 35 to 40

Chapter thirty five: The fear of losing

Two weeks after the events on the ship:

Kate walked down the empty hallway, a passerby gave her a sympathetic nod, she mustered a weak smile, her tearstained cheeks formed slight dimples.

The look in Jack's eyes before he faded away on the ship haunted her. Someone had once told her that you only realise how much you love someone when you're the closest to losing them. It was true. She hadn't been sleeping properly, she had spent the last week and a half in shock of what had happened.

A greying man walked towards her, Kate studied him, he was sharply dressed, 'Miss Austen, I'm Richard Carter, the chief of medicine, I've made sure he's had the top doctors working on him.'

Kate nodded, 'thank you,' her voice sounded weak, reflecting just how she felt.

'He almost died Miss Austen,' Richard studied her, 'I have to fill out a report about what happened to him...so you two were on a ship...?'

'I just-I wanna see him.'

'Okay, but he's very weak. He might not recognise you...his arm is bandaged, but there was alot of trauma to his head and his abdomen.'

Kate fought back tears, 'will he be okay?'

Richard smiled sadly at Kate, 'I can't make any promises. You recovered quickly, you were pretty banged up when you two were wheeled in...'

'I guess I'm just lucky...'

'Let's pray for his sake that he's lucky too.'

'Can I see him?'

Richard shook his head, 'I advise that you don't-'

'I WANT to see him, its been 9 days, and I have waited and waited outside his room every night...I need to see him...I just...' she trailed off, 'if he doesn't make it-' she stopped speaking as her heart ached in her chest, 'I just...please.' she looked up at Richard helplessly, Richard studied the young woman, she reminded him so much of Lyla, the long dark curls, the emerald gaze, the tragic beauty.

'Okay, but don't distress him...he's not fully articulate yet.'

'Thankyou, thankyou so much,' she brushed past Richard and headed towards Jack's room, before entering, she peaked through the blinds, and there he was, laying completely still, barely breathing.

A wave of emotion washed over her as she froze at the door, she mustered all the courage she had to go inside, closing her eyes for a moment, she pushed the door open and walked in.

The monitor beeped calmly, Kate opened her eyes, and on seeing him in this state, her heart broke along with her defences as she began to weep.

Richard watched the young woman weep over Jack, he had seen people weep like this before, couples who were in love. He felt his heart lurch in his chest as he remembered how much he had ached and wept when he heard from Benjamin Linus that his wife was dead. His Annie was dead. He had never felt such raw pain in his life. She had gone to work with Ben, her childhood friend, for a history expedition. She was an archaeologist who had befriended Linus when they were children. Ben had heartbrokenly told him that she had an accident when they were trekking through the jungle.

In Jack's room:

'Kate...?'

Kate looked up from the chair she was sitting on besides his bed, he was awake, 'Jack?' she leaned closer to him, he tilted his head towards her, 'Kate...?' his hoarse voice didn't hide the pain he was in. 'what happened?' he asked weakly.

Kate grinned through her tears, 'oh thankgod you're okay...' she cupped his face, he winced slightly, she immediately let go.

Jack's eyes were out of focus, he squinted for a moment, and as if giving up, he shut them again.

'Jack?'

He replied by simply tilting his head in her direction again, Kate smiled through her tears as she explained, 'The doctors said you had a broken rib, and alot of bruising, you hit your head pretty hard too...so you're gonna be in a lot of pain...'

Jack nodded weakly, 'yeah, I noticed that,' he quipped. 'What happened to us Kate? How did we get here?'

Kate shook her head, 'I remember the ship shaking after you lost consciousness, and I remember feeling something on my back, I think some wood broke off as the ship was falling apart...but after that...I have no idea...'

'Ben did this-' Jack tried to sit up, he groaned in pain, 'Jack, NO, you HAVE to rest...' she ordered, as she helped him carefully lean back.

'We're not SUPPOSED TO BE HERE-' he tried to sound strong and determined, but he just didn't have it in him. 'we were gonna fix this Kate...'

Kate shook her head, frustrated at his stubborn drive to fix the past, 'Jack, just...stop, for a second, just...Stop. For me.'

He felt as defeated as he looked, he could barely face himself, the pain he was in was almost mind numbing, he looked away, not wanting to face Kate. He knew she was right; he had to focus on getting better.

Kate felt sadness welling up inside her, she knew exactly how much Jack hated losing, failing, and being weak, she knew how much it killed him. She reached out, slipping her fingers through his, 'hey, I watched you almost die in my arms Jack...'

Jack's eyes flickered to her tormented gaze, she shook her head, he could see she was in pain, 'and I have Never been so scared in my life...Okay? we don't belong on the island...Aaron wasn't meant to be with me, maybe this is the way it was meant to be. Just you and me...Maybe Aaron's better off with his mother...and the more I think about it, the more clearer it all seems, you're meant to be here, with me.' She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, Jack felt tears filling his eyes,' why was 

the truth so painful' he wondered. He closed his eyes, he couldn't handle seeing Kate cry, not when he couldn't reach out and hold her. Not when he couldn't make it stop.

He blinked back tears and looked up at the ceiling, Kate gave his hand a small tug, 'Hey,' she said softly, Jack glanced at her, 'I love you...and I need you to get better, for us. Okay?'

Jack's eyes looked pained as he furrowed his brow, 'Kate-'

'Jack...?' she gave him a look. She needed him to choose her.

Jack nodded through his tears, Kate let out a relieved breath as she fought back a sob, he nodded as he whispered, 'okay.'

She felt him squeeze her hand, she looked up from the floor and smiled at him sadly.

End chapter thirty Five:

Chapter Thirty Six: The healing Process

Richard walked into his office, surprised to see a familiar face, 'Ben...? What're you doing here?'

Ben smiled slowly at his old acquaintance, 'Hello Carter,' he climbed to his feet, 'I need to check on the two people I bought here two weeks ago.'

'Jack and Kate Austen?' Richard asked, Ben nodded, 'Kate's alot better, she healed fast, but Jack's struggling...'

This seemed to sadden Ben for a moment, he walked upto Richard, standing inches apart, 'Richard...I will pay any amount you request, just make sure, he lives. Make sure he survives.'

Richard frowned at Ben, 'how do you know them Ben?'

Ben smiled softly, 'If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.'

Richard watched Ben walk away.

In Jack's hospital room:

Kate gave Jack a look, Jack frowned at her, the bruising on his forehead had gone down alittle, but still throbbed whenever he furrowed his brow, 'I don't need you to spoon feed me Kate...'

Kate sighed, 'will you stop being so proud?'

Jack glared at her, then he quickly winced as his body reminded him he was in no state to argue, 'you okay?' Kate's worried tone made him smile slightly, 'yeah...' he had to admit, as much as he felt powerless when Kate took control and took care of him like this, he also enjoyed it. She scooped up some jell-o into a spoon and shot him a threatening look when he shook his head, he sighed and opened his mouth. She contently force-fed him the jell-o. When they were done, Jack looked at her 'Hey Kate?'

'Yeah?'

Words were suddenly lost on him as he lost his train of thought, whilst gazing at her, Kate blushed, she got the message.

'How're you holding up? Without Aaron, I mean.' He asked gently.

Kate nodded sadly, 'I won't lie to you Jack, I miss him, but this works out good too...' she tried to give him a sincere smile but struggled, she looked down, 'and he's better off with his mother anyway...'

'You were a good mother Kate.'

Kate smiled sadly at him, 'yeah? It's a good thing I got the practice with Aaron, how else would I nurse you back to health?'

Jack laughed, 'I should be able to get outta here in week...'

'I think you should take your time Jack, there's no rush...'

Jack sighed, 'Kate, I hate laying in bed all day doing nothing...'

'Well what do you wanna do?'

Jack tried not to grin, she raised an eyebrow at him 'we're not doing THAT until you're better...'

Jack sighed and stared up at the ceiling, 'After this, I think i'm gonna work less...spend more time with you, you know...with the people who matter...'

Kate smiled softly at him, she leaned over to him, kissing him softly and slowly, so not to hurt him. She pulled away after a lingering moment, Jack gave her a longing look, Kate shook her head, 'no, not till your better...'

Jack frowned, 'It could take weeks for a full recovery-'

'You better hurry up then,' she said as she threw him a smirk. 'I'm gonna go grab a coffee...do you want anything?'

'Besides you...?' he shook his head.

Kate gave him a look, 'nice try...but you're not getting into my pants until you're better, so I wouldn't waste your time trying if I were you...Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes,' Jack grabbed her hand before she climbed to her feet, she leaned in, 'what?'

He kissed her softly, 'see ya,' she smiled at him adoringly as she stepped back.

Jack watched her leave his room, Love was awesome, he smiled to himself, he looked down at his bandaged abdomen, he glanced at the monitor, it beeped steadily, he was doing good. Not long before he could get out of this place.

He closed his eyes and rested his head, falling asleep in his bed.

End chapter thirty six:

Chapter thirty seven: Something Special

'How is he?' Kate froze as she took a sip from her coffee, she turned around, 'Kevin?' she asked, shocked to see him.

'Hey, I heard about you and Jack, I thought I'd come and see if you were okay...'

Kate smiled at Kevin, 'that's sweet of you Kevin, but I'm fine...' she replied politely.

Kevin smiled, he touched her arm, Kate was surprised to find herself pulling away from Kevin on instinct, 'Look, if you need anything Kate...' Kevin said charmingly, 'you know I'm here.'

Kate smiled, 'Thanks, but I've got Jack.'

This stung him, but there was no other way to make her loyalties any clearer.

Kevin paused for a moment, his patience seemed to be waning, 'what's so wrong with me that you don't want me anymore? You were in love with me Monica-'

'Stop calling me that.' She said, 'Look, Kevin...' she shook her head, 'If I really loved you...would I have ran?'

Kevin stared at her, how could she be so cold?

After standing in an awkward silence, he looked at her one last time.

'Good Bye Kate.' He shortly replied before walking away.

Kate frowned as she watched him go.

She turned around and headed back towards Jack's room, 'How is he?'

Kate frowned, 'didn't you just ask me that?' she queried as she turned on her heel, she fell silent as she stared at Ben. 'Ben...what're you doing here?'

'Have you told him?'

Kate felt dread fill her gut, 'Ben...please.'

'You don't think he deserves to know why he woke up in the hospital instead of the island?'

'You said he would DIE if we carried on going towards the island!'

'And you begged me to bring him here instead, you picked his destiny, I'm no expert on this, but I don't think he'll be too happy when he finds out what happened.'

'Who's gonna tell him?' She asked.

Ben smiled at her, something changed in him now, he dropped the mind games for moment, 'You actually did a good thing Kate, by saving him. The island doesn't want him back, but he needs to go through this, that's why I played him...if he didn't do this-'

'You played him-?! He ALMOST DIED-'

'Kate, do you honestly think he would love you even if he saved the island and redeemed himself? He only loves you, because he needs you.'

Kate glared at him, Ben clearly didn't know what love was.

'Why did you save us? Why didn't you just let us both die on that island?' she demanded.

'Because the island wouldn't want that and...to be honest with you Kate, when I came to the deck and found you and Jack both bleeding out, you were passing in and out of consciousness, and the fact that when I offered you my help you said 'help him first...please...' well, I'm no machine, it tugged at my heartstrings.'

Kate frowned, this wasn't the Ben she was used to.

'I can take care of the island and it's baggage myself, I think you're right. You and Jack deserve to have a life here. Together. Good Luck, I'll be in touch.'

Ben began to walk away, Kate paused, 'Ben?' he looked back at her, she simply replied, 'Thank you.'

Ben nodded, 'Don't lose him Kate, you two have something that I don't see every day...'

With that, he walked away.

Kate watched him go.

End Chapter thirty six:

Chapter Thirty Seven: Maintenance

Kate unlocked the front door, she turned to Jack, 'sure you don't want me to help you?'

'I'm fine.' He replied stubbornly, as he re-adjusted the bag he was carrying.

'Home sweet home, huh?' Kate quipped at they walked into his apartment, Kate stopped in her steps as she stared at a stunning blonde in a maid's outfit, 'uh...' she looked to Jack, the blonde smiled at them, on seeing Jack her smile turned into a full fledged grin.

'Mr Shepherd...welcome back, I kept the apartment very clean...'

Kate's jaw was still hanging open at how stunning the maid was, Jack smiled at the maid, 'thanks Amy.'

'Just ding my job Mr Shepherd,' Amy smiled at Kate and Jack, as soon as she left, Jack tossed his bag aside and pulled Kate towards him, 'Jack...?!' she laughed as he began to kiss her hungrily, she pulled away, 'Woah... slow down there...you never told me you had a maid...' Jack paused as he pulled away, 'I must have forgotten to mention it,'

He leaned in again, but Kate leaned back, trying her best not be paranoid or jealous, but she had to say it, 'she's...hot...'

Jack furrowed his brow, 'Yeah, I guess...' he didn't really care, the only woman he wanted was in front of him, he leaned in for his third attempt, this time, Kate let him kiss her, she began to kiss him back, momentarily forgetting about the maid, she leaned up against him as she kissed him deeply, Jack let out a groan, Kate immediately pulled away and asked, 'are you okay?'

Jack nodded, wincing as he glanced down at his abdomen, 'My ribs are still kinda bruised.'

'Sorry,' Kate blushed, Jack broke into a grin, 'I'm not...' she gazed up at him, smiling at the bittersweet memory, he kissed her tenderly this time, as she pulled away, slipping her fingers through his, she led him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

The next morning;

Kate smiled blissfully as she lay in bed, she was exhausted from last night, she reached across the bed with one arm, expecting to find Jack, but he wasn't there. She frowned as she sat up in bed, she didn't like waking up alone, at one point she used to love it, but after meeting Jack, she had become brave enough to be okay with needing him. She pulled on a shirt of his, and strolled out into the lounge, she slowed down as she heard laughter and talking.

'Really?'

Amy nodded enthusiastically, 'you should have seen us, we were all running around butt-naked trying to grab our clothes as these old men just stood there...it was horrible, moral of the story, always check your hotel room number twice...'

Jack laughed as she told the anecdote, Kate was right, Amy was stunning, he hadn't really given it much thought before, maybe he was done looking at women in that way, now that he had Kate, she was all he wanted. But Amy was different, she had finally caught his eye, she was a sweet person, a funny person. If Kate hadn't mentioned her, he probably never would have noticed. He studied her, she had gentle features, a cute smile, earnest brown eyes, her blonde hair sat just below her shoulders.

'Am I interrupting?'

Jack and Amy looked up to see Kate dressed in one of Jack's shirts, Kate could have sworn Amy's face fell slightly, Jack smiled, 'no, ofcourse not...' He climbed to his feet and walked over to her, the kiss he gave her was brief; he had never been a fan of public displays of affection. Swinging his arm around her shoulder he turned to Amy who was picking up her bag, 'you goin?'

'Yeah, 'Amy nodded, 'I should get going, I'm meeting a friend this afternoon,' Jack nodded, slightly dismayed to lose her company, 'alright, I'll see you later...'

'Yes you will,' she gave Jack a playful smile that made him grin and made Kate feel restless.

Amy smiled sincerely at Kate, 'Have a nice day.'

Kate nodded, smiling back politely, 'you too.' With that Amy walked out of the door, Jack turned to Kate, pressing his forehead against hers, he kissed her softly, 'good morning,' he whispered, Kate fought the urge to give in to his kisses, resting her hands on his chest, she pulled away, 'good morning yourself. Why do you need a maid?'

Jack shrugged, 'I work alot, I'm never really home, someone's gotta keep my place clean...' he grinned, 'and if that means having a girl like Amy working for me, I'm not complaining.'

Kate shot him a look, he grinned, 'Kate, come on...You know what I mean, she's a nice person.'

'I'm sure she is...'

'And she's good at whatever she does...'

'I'm sure she is.' Kate said tightly.

Jack watched her as she walked over to the kitchen counter and took out a cup from the cupboard. He knew her well enough to know when she was unhappy, he frowned, almost amused at her apparent jealousy. Strolling over to her, he came to a halt as he stood behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders he messaged them, 'what?'

'Nothing,' she turned around, so she was facing him, his firm but gentle grip on her shoulders made her lean in to his touch, 'How're you feeling?'

Jack smiled, 'Tired...'

Kate grinned, 'that's a shame...'

'Why's that?'

Kate leaned in, teasingly, 'I thought we could do something...'

Jack's eyes drifted down to her lips as she leaned in tauntingly close, 'Like what?'

'Aren't Doctors supposed to be smart?'

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her up against him as he kissed her.

End chapter Thirty Seven:

Chapter thirty Eight: Animal Attraction

Amy lingered in Jack's bedroom, she studied the photograph of him and Kate on the bedside table, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Jack was a wonderful man and Kate was a lucky woman. She heard the happy couple in the kitchen, she peered out from the bedroom door to see the beautiful brunette walk up behind Jack as he cooked for them and hold him, resting her cheek on his back, Amy felt something sting inside her, Kate then leaned up with a blissful expression on her face and kissed his neck, he smiled lovingly and turned around, taking her into his arms as they held each other for a moment.

Amy looked away, was she really jealous? Ben would NOT be happy, he had sent her to keep and eye on Jack. Not to fall for him, she shook her head, glancing at her watch, she picked up the lamp and removed the bug she had planted to keep tabs on Jack for Ben, and slipped it into her pocket. She had been observing Jack since he returned, she had seen him at his worst and at his best, and Kate was usually the cause for both of those situations. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking like this, Ben would figure it out if she wasn't careful, and then he'd probably kill her.

Kate raised an eyebrow as she tasted the lasagne, 'okay, I gotta admit, I'm officially impressed...You cook, you clean, is there anything you don't do?'

Jack nodded as he took a sip of water, 'Spiders. I don't like em at all.'

Kate stared at him with a very amused expression, 'you're scared of them?'

'I'm not SCARED-' he said with attitude, 'I'm just...not FOND of them...'

Kate smirked as she muttered, 'the rumours are true, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt...'

Jack scowled stubbornly, 'yeah you're funny.' He said with a moody expression, Kate grinned at him, 'well, you're cute, so I guess we're even.'

The sound of a door shutting got their attention, Amy looked flustered to find them both looking at her, 'sorry, I didn't wanna interrupt...'

Jack looked at her, 'you're going home? Do you want a lift? Its raining...'

'No, thank you, I'll be fine. Enjoy your dinner.'

'No, no,' Jack insisted, 'I'll drop you.'

Kate smiled at Amy, Amy felt guilty, 'no, really, enjoy your dinner, I don't wanna interrupt.'

'Amy, its raining and its dark, you're not walking home in this weather...I'm dropping you,' He looked at Kate, ' is that okay?'

Kate nodded, 'yeah, sure...'

Jack climbed to his feet, he gave Kate a sorry look, Kate smiled as he pecked her on the cheek, 'Just go,' Jack smiled at her, 'thanks, I'll see you later tonight...'

Kate nodded, 'Night Amy,' Amy smiled at Kate, 'Goodnight.'

Kate watched Jack fuss over Amy, she shook her head slightly, Jack couldn't help it if he didn't realise what a good catch he was, he was naturally a gentleman, and she couldn't blame him for that. He'd have done the same thing if Amy was a fifty year old woman with five arms.

Kate watched them leave, a slight pang of anxiety filling her mind, he wasn't attracted to Amy, he hadn't really noticed her until Kate pointed it out, Kate had nothing to worry about...

Jack drove the jeep, the rain poured heavily across the roads, he squinted through the dark, 'can you see anything?'

Amy shook her head, 'no, but my house is only a few miles from here, so we should be there in 10 minutes, just keep heading straight...' she looked down, after a moment she added, 'Thank you, by the way.'

Jack glanced at her, 'for what?'

Amy smiled, 'for giving me a lift.'

Jack shook his head, 'its not a problem...'

Amy gave him the kind of smile that made him feel almost guilty for not being with Kate, and being with Amy. He was beginning to notice how attractive Amy was, and he found himself noticing her a lot more frequently than he should.

Amy frowned slightly, 'what?' she asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jack quickly looked away, 'nothing. You're just, do you know how attractive you are?' he asked with a small laugh.

Amy blushed furiously, Jack paused, was she blushing? He began to feel uncomfortable, was he giving her the wrong idea?

Amy smiled at him, 'you're not so bad yourself Mr Shepherd.'

Jack gave her a relieved smile, this was just a budding friendship, nothing more, 'call me Jack.'

'Jack.' She said with a small smile, her eyes lingered on his a moment longer than they should have, Jack turned away-the car let out a popping noise and rolled slowly to a halt.

'I think we just blew a tyre...' Jack said.

Amy flinched, 'that is not good.'

Jack laughed, 'I think I've got a spare.'

Amy nodded, checking him out as he reached past her and into the back of the jeep, her eyes lingered on his muscular arms,

Jack sat back in his seat, 'I'm sure I had a spare tyre...'

Amy offered up, 'We can run to mine, it'll take us 5 minutes...You can dry off and we'll get help in the morning...?'

Jack nodded, 'Can I call Kate from your place? I left my cell phone home.'

Amy nodded, great. He was thinking about Kate. This was just great.

She climbed out of the car, Jack followed, they sprinted through the rain, Amy slipped, losing her footing, but Jack caught her just in time, 'woah, watch your step,' Amy smiled up at him, he smiled back for a moment, not before letting go of her as she stood up.

He carried on, 'come on...!'

Amy felt slightly disheartened, was he not interested in her at all? She wasn't used to men not wanting her. She followed Jack, 'I'm coming...'

'This is it!' she yelled after two minutes, 'this is my place,' she jogged upto the front door and unlocked it. She peered inside, 'come on,' Jack followed her in, she put down her bag and went into a room, she emerged a moment later with two large towels, 'here you go...' Jack gratefully took the towel from her, 'thanks,' he said, shivering as he pulled off his jacket, his t-shirt was soaked through, He groaned as he looked down at it, he glanced up to see Amy unbuttoning her shirt, he quickly looked away, what was she doing...?? she glanced at Jack to see if he was noticing her, but he wasn't even looking at her, she frowned as she wrapped a towel over her shoulders.

Jack looked down at his t-shirt, 'you gonna take that off or what?' she asked.

Jack looked at her, he smiled nervously, 'yeah, yeah,' why did he feel so nervous? He yanked his t-shirt off, revealing his wet but muscular torso, Amy gazed at him, Jack smiled politely and rubbed himself off with the towel,

He turned away from her as he put his t-shirt aside, he froze as he felt her warm hands on his back and arm, they were circling a specific area, his tattoos.

'What're the tattoos about?'

Jack smiled at her, 'Its kinda personal...'

Amy nodded, pulling her hands away, both of them stood absolutely still, Jack glanced at her, 'Amy...'

She cut him off, 'My phone's over there...''

Jack nodded, shaking it off, he had no reason to feel guilty, he was doing nothing wrong.

He dialled Kate's number, Amy watched him, the soft lighting from her lamp made his abs glisten as he turned back to glance at her, she looked away, tightening the towel around her shoulders.

Jack was with Kate, she had seen it with her own eyes, they were happy. But she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Even if she knew that no matter what happened between them, he'd probably always choose Kate.

It would still be worth it, just to see what it was they had...

'Hey,' Amy scowled, there was a tenderness in his tone as he spoke to Kate, 'We got a flat tyre, can you do me a favour...?' Amy watched him give her the address, she walked into her bedroom and picked up a t-shirt, dabbing her hair, she walked back into the living room.

Jack put the phone down, 'Kate should be here in afew minutes.'

Amy nodded, she walked upto Jack, 'how long have you and Kate been together...?'

Jack smiled, ' a while now.'

Amy nodded, 'You're a nice guy...its nice to see you happy.'

Jack looked at her, she stepped closer, and his heart raced in his chest, he silently scolded himself, he knew this was wrong, he knew he was in love with Kate, he knew that Amy's hotness was not a good enough reason to ever cheat on Kate...he knew it. But before he could say anything, Amy reached past him, he thought she was about to kiss him, he let out a relieved sigh, as she brushed against him and picked up a tissue, she smiled at him, wiping his cheek with the tissue.

'You're all wet.'

Jack felt alarm bells ringing in his mind, this was wrong. His mind kept saying it over and over, this was wrong. But his eyes just couldn't look away from hers, he quickly looked to the front door, hoping Kate would walk in.

Amy touched his chin, grabbing his attention, so he couldn't escape her gaze and leaned closer, Jack gulped, the front door swung open as Amy's lips were inches from his, he brushed past Amy and grabbed his t-shirt.

Kate stared at the two of them, 'hey...what's uh...what's going on?' she asked with a false smile. WHY WAS JACK SHIRTLESS? Her mind screamed silently. She gave Jack a look as Jack practically scrambled over to her side, he seemed spooked.

'Kate...I'm so glad to see you, let's go.'

Amy studied Jack, she smiled slightly, she knew she had gotten to him, she knew she had stirred something inside him.

'Thanks for the lift.' Amy smiled politely, as Kate studied Amy, who had a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

Kate smiled, taking Jack's hand, she led him out of the house. She looked at him as he clutched the t-shirt against his chest 'Car. Now.' She ordered.

End chapter thirty eight:

**Chapter thirty nine: Problems**

Jack climbed into the car, as soon as Kate climbed into the seat, and closed the door Jack let out a relieved 

breath, 'I'm so glad you turned up...She's uh...I think she's attracted to me...'  
The sarcasm in Kate's voice was thick, 'gee, you think so?'  
Jack fell silent, Kate turned on the engine, as she reversed out of the drive she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't turned up at that time...  
Jack studied Kate as she drove silently, 'you okay?' he asked gently, Kate simply smiled, but it didn't satisfy him, he knew Kate, and that wasn't a genuine smile.  
'Kate...?'  
'What do you want me to say?' she asked, 'I just walked in on Amy, who was about to kiss you from what I saw...what exactly do you want me to say Jack?'  
Jack suddenly felt offended, 'Kate...You know I would NEVER cheat on you...ever. You know that...' she didn't respond, Jack frowned, 'right?'  
Kate gave him a small smile, 'Okay.'  
'Okay? What does 'Okay' mean Kate?' he shifted, suddenly upset, 'do you really think I'd cheat on you??'  
Kate sighed, 'I don't wanna talk about it Jack. Let's just...get home.'  
He sat back into the car seat, Kate glanced at him, she could see that he was upset as he pulled on his wet t-shirt, 'there's a towel in the back.'  
'I'm good.' He replied gruffly.  
Kate glanced at him, finding herself alittle irritated at his response, 'I deserve to be mad at you Jack, not vice versa.'  
'What did I do?' he asked defensively.  
'It's what you didn't do Jack. You didn't look like you were doing anything to put a stop to it-'  
'Why can't you just TRUST me? If it came down to that-I would...and you know that. Let's not talk about this Kate...'  
Kate frowned, 'No, we WILL talk about it Jack, for once, we're gonna talk about everything...'  
'What do you mean, ''for once''?' he asked, Kate stared at him as she pulled into her driveway.  
'Jack, SO much has happened, and we haven't ONCE talked about it...'  
Jack studied her, Kate's expression softened, 'I want you, to talk to me.'  
Jack looked down for a moment, he nodded as they climbed out of the car, 'I can do that.'  
Kate held his gaze, 'yeah?'  
Jack nodded, 'but its a two-way road Kate.'  
Kate studied him, 'yeah, it is.' She gave him a small smile, he smiled back.  
'We need to trust eachother,' he said, Kate nodded, 'yes we do.'  
With that, he walked inside, Kate followed him inside. She suddenly discovered why she noticed Amy immediately, she had seen her before.  
Once Jack went upstairs, Kate picked up the phone and dialled Ben's number, before Ben could greet her, she said, 'I know you sent Amy, I recognise her from the island, she was one of your people. If you try to screw with us Ben, I will screw with you. Jack is in love with me, and no woman will change that.'  
'We'll see Kate.'  
Kate could almost hear his small manipulating smile on the otherside of the phone, she put the phone down.

Ben pulled the phone away from his ear, he hadn't planted Amy in Jacks like to seduce him, not yet anyway, so far her orders were to report back to him if Jack or Kate mentioned the island. He wondered why Kate had threatened him, he did not appreciate being threatened. Especially when it wasn't justified. He picked up his phone and dialled Amy's number, maybe he would order Amy to seduce Jack, just so Kate knew who she was dealing with.  
He smiled coldly.

**End chapter thirty-nine:**

**Chapter Forty: Home truths**

'What do you mean 'You're not always into me'-?!' Jack demanded, Kate sighed, 'You know what I mean...' she said, 'When most guys call a woman over for a late night coffee, it's usually a euphemism, but when you call me over for coffee Jack, what do we have?'  
Jack looked away as he mumbled, 'Coffee...?'  
'Exactly, so you can't blame me if I don't like drooling over your maid when you don't even look at me-'  
'I look at you!' he sounded more offended than defensive, 'and secondly, I don't drool over Amy-'  
'Fine,' Kate said decidedly, Jack nodded, 'yep, what's next?'  
Kate glanced at the list she had made, 'Its your turn, what's on your list?'  
'Uh,' Jack glanced down at the blank piece of paper as he wracked him brain, trying to think of a topic, 'I think you should do another one from your list-'  
Kate frowned, 'gimme that-' Before Jack could react, she had swiped the piece of paper out of his hand, 

'Jack...?' she threw him a defeated look, 'you haven't written anything-'  
Jack smiled innocently, Kate glared at him, 'Okay-if you didn't wanna talk-you should have said so-' with that, she turned on her heel and headed for his bedroom, which she had been treating as hers lately, 'Kate... wait,' it was too late, she was pissed.  
Jack flinched as she slammed the door shut just before his face, missing him by centimetres, he slowly opened the door, she lay back on the bed, exasperated and exhausted with him, Jack smiled softly, 'hey...' he said as he approached her. She didn't reply,  
'Kate,' he said gently, 'I didn't make a list because...I'm happy with us, the way we are.'  
'Then why did you agree to talk??' she demanded as she sat up on the bed, he could see she was far from impressed with him.  
'I thought it'd make you happy...' she looked down, hoping not give away the effect of his words on her, he somehow managed to break through all of her walls and make her melt with just a few words.  
'Are you really happy?' she asked, 'be honest.'  
Jack walked over to the bed, sitting besides her so their shoulders rubbed, 'yeah, I am...no two people can be perfectly happy Kate, but I think you do a pretty good job with you and me...' she rested her head on his shoulder, 'yeah?' she asked softly, 'yeah.' He replied.  
Kate took in a calming breath, after letting it out, she rubbed her nose against his neck, then leaned up, pecking him on the cheek, 'I love you.' She said softly, Jack glanced at her, 'that never fails to surprise me...' he whispered.  
Kate frowned as she sat up, 'why's that?' she turned to face him as he lay back onto the bed, running his hands over his face, he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft bed beneath him.  
'The people I uh...' he looked at her for a moment, 'the people I love,' Kate smiled at his attempt to word his emotions, 'usually wind up being disappointed...'  
Kate's smile turned into a melancholy expression, 'I know the feeling,' she spoke softly, as if she was handling her heart with as much care as she handled her words with.  
Jack sat up, he didn't need to muster his courage as the truth left his lips, 'I'm just scared that, one day I'll come home, and you'll be gone, for whatever reason...I didn't live much before you, but I won't live without you...I just-can't imagine waking up everyday-'  
Kate cut him off, 'Jack...' he wore a soulful gaze as he faced her, she was doing her best not to let a single tear escape as she promised, 'You will never lose me. Ever.'  
Jack felt his heart warm to her words, he smiled, feeling exposed, he looked down a the ground and took in a deep breath, thinking of how to change the subject, he glanced at her for a moment, no, he decided he didn't need to change the subject, being with Kate was okay, being real with her was all he knew, he leaned in, kissing her softly. Kate felt a pang of guilt as Jack kissed her, he had just bared his soul and she was keeping something from him. Before she could stop herself, she blurted it out, 'Ben's sent Amy.'  
Jack looked at her, caught off guard, 'what?'  
Kate nodded, 'he planted her here...'  
Jack furrowed his brow, 'how do you know this?'  
'Last night, when I got a good look at her again-I remembered her, from the island. She was an Other.'  
'You're sure?'  
Kate nodded, 'What do we do?'  
Jack shook his head, 'No, I don't want you to do anything, I'll talk to her...'  
Kate studied him, she didn't like the sound of that, but she had to trust him.  
'Ben's too dangerous Kate, and so are his people-'  
'Okay...'  
'Does Amy know we know?'  
'I don't think so...but we should keep it that way, if she knows, who knows what she might do...'  
Jack nodded, why was Ben doing this? Couldn't he leave them alone? He felt a surge of anger fill his gut, he pulled out his cellphone and dialled.  
Kate looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing, 'what're you doing?'  
'Hey Amy,' he spoke into his cell phone, Kate fell silent, listening intently as he continued, 'I wanna see you...' Kate knew what he was doing, 'Okay, great, I'll be there within an hour...' He hung up and climbed to his feet, Kate held his hand, giving his arm a tug, he looked back at her, he knew she hated waiting on the sidelines.  
'I'll be back in a few hours...okay?'  
Kate nodded, 'alright, I'll call you...' she felt concerned and couldn't hide it, 'And Jack?' he paused at the door, 'be careful.' She ordered.  
He nodded, 'I will be.' He gave her a lingering look, before walking out.

Ben climbed into his car, the blood sample he took when Kate was unconscious in the hospital had bought him some interesting news. He ordered the doctor's he had hired to tend to Kate to remain silent about their discovery. This could be used as leverage. Or she could be used as a hostage if the situation arose tonight. He 

had plans, he knew what would make this all stop. He knew why Jack and Kate had been seeing apparitions, he knew why the island had taken Aaron back. The island wanted something that belonged to Jack and Kate, something it had taken once to restore the balance after Jack's people murdered Ethan when Jack was the leader, in turn the island waited and took their unborn child. For every death caused by Jack's people, a tragedy soon reached them, Ben hadn't taken much notice of the island's intricate balance system.

The revelation hit him when he had glanced over Kate's records earlier today, Kate had taken a life before the island, and now...the island wanted to take another life from Jack and Kate, then they would be even. Then it would be over.

Ben glanced at the test results on the passenger side seat as he drove, he smiled calculatingly, Kate was** pregnant **again, only she didn't know it just yet. But the island did and it wanted her baby and Ben would help the island. If he did this for the island, if he killed Kate's baby, maybe it would take him back, it was his home after all, it was where he belonged, an eye for an eye. His foot pushed against the accelerator as he sped towards Jack's apartment.

An unsuspecting Kate glanced at the clock, she was feeling different, she didn't know what it was, maybe she was just content with her life, maybe that was it. She hadn't told Jack, but she had thrown up earlier that morning, and a few mornings before that, assuming it was just a bug she had caught. She headed into the bedroom, deciding to get some sleep before ringing Jack in an hour, sitting around would do nothing but make her jealous or anxious...

**End chapter Forty:**

**There are two more extra long chapters left, I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you thought of it so far, as the hits are going up but there aren't any reviews?**

**Thanks, keep smiling, **


	16. chapter forty one

**Chapter forty one: Coming together**

**Jack stared at Amy, 'Why did Ben plant you?'**

**Amy sighed, 'Jack, I'm sorry-' she reached for him, but he pulled away, his tone was firm.**

'**I LOVE Kate, okay?' he scoffed, 'were you trying to seduce me because he told you to, too?'**

**Amy looked away, 'no, that's not the reason-'**

'**You know what, I don't even care, I want the truth...what's going on? Why is Ben still watching us-'**

**She studied the infuriated doctor, 'He wanted me to keep tabs on you both, incase the island came up...or anything related to the island happened...He was just trying to figure out why the island wasn't done with you two.' She paused, he seemed to have calmed down alittle, it had been an hour since he had stormed in furiously, demanding answers. Looking him over, she couldn't help but wonder aloud, 'Why are you in love with her?'**

**Jack looked at Amy, he had barely absorbed the information she had been giving him over the past hour, 'what?' he asked.**

'**I mean, I know about everything you two went through-I know about how heart broken you were when she hooked up with that blonde guy-'**

'**Sawyer. His name was Sawyer.'**

'**His name was James Ford.' She levelled him with a look. Jack looked away, shaking his head, he looked at her, 'why does it matter?'**

'**I just wanna know, how a man so damaged by his father's actions and his own actions, can love someone so stubbornly, so sincerely...you don't see that alot these days, infact, you rarely see it at all.'**

'**I don't have an answer to your question.'**

**Amy smiled, 'I didn't think you would...I mean, Kate is a murderer-'**

**Jack scowled, 'she killed ONE person-how many has your boss killed? Care to add them up and compare?' he retorted.**

**Amy smiled, 'Jack...I'm just saying...you save lives, she...took a life...how can you look PAST that...'**

'**Because she is JUST like me, we both did whatever we thought was right at the time-and you know what, if I didn't have Kate...I wouldn't have survived the island, do you know how much I hated myself when I got on that flight? When I boarded flight815?'**

**Amy cut him short, 'Jack, just...be honest, You don't want me at all?'**

'**No. I do not.'**

**She nodded, before handing him a file she asked one more question, 'do you regret it? The crash?'**

**Jack didn't hesitate as he replied, 'not one bit.'**

'**You might wanna read this.' Jack took the folder from Amy, he recognised it, these was blood test results and a pregnancy result that was positive. He furrowed his brow as he looked to Amy, who calmly walked into the kitchen as Jack looked at the name printed on the file.**

'**Kate Austen.' He stared at it in shock, Kate was pregnant?? **

'**Amy? What is this?' he demanded as he headed into the kitchen, he froze as he saw the backdoor wide open and the kitchen was empty. He turned on his heel, grabbing his car keys he headed for the jeep, he had to get home, QUICK.**

**Kate stirred in her sleep as she felt someone's presence inches from her. Ben stared down at Kate, crouching opposite her, she was fast asleep. His sharp blue eyes gazed at her, she was so blissfully unaware of how close to death she was. It almost excited him, humans were the hardest prey to defeat because they were so vulnerable yet so lethally unpredictable.**

**Kate reached out, her eyes still closed, she stroked his cheek, 'Jack?' she whispered, she frowned as she noticed there was something different about this face, 'No.' The amused voice replied, Kate leapt back off the bed, hitting the floor hard as she stared at the unsettling eyes that stared back at her in the dark.**

'**what're you doing hear?!' she demanded as Ben simply smiled at her, 'I came to see whether you knew or not...' he replied slowly.**

**Kate studied him cautiously, adrenaline pumped through her glands as she studied his every move. His hands were in his pockets, he pulled out a piece of paper with one hand and put it on the bed between them.**

'**You look stunning by the way, I think you're glowing.'**

**Kate ignored him as she carefully picked up the paper and read it, her expression changed to shock, she was pregnant? When was this test taken?**

'**What is this?'**

'**I think you know.'**

'**When did you-How did you-'**

'**What're you gonna do Kate?' He asked slowly, Kate noticed his hand tighten around something in his pocket, it was a gun, he casually stepped closer to the bed as Kate stepped back, she felt relief as she found the wooden draw pushing against her back, she slipped a hand behind her and opened the door whilst engaging Ben with her eyes, so he wouldn't notice.**

'**What do you mean?' she asked, her fingers landed on the cold piece of metal, she wrapped her fingers around the gun, and slowly pulled it out of the draw, holding the gun behind her, she tightened her grip.**

**Ben shrugged, intrigued, 'you're not ready to raise a child Kate...and the island needs another life.'**

'**What're you talking about?' she asked, clearly lost, Ben clarified for her, 'The island took your unborn baby from you, why do you think Claire took Aaron?' Kate felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Ben began to walk around the bed and towards her as he spoke, 'I'll tell you the answer Kate, you murdered Wayne, this was the island's way of punishing you and restoring the balance of good and evil on the island...' Kate felt tears suddenly fill her eyes, she was responsible for her own child's death.**

'**No...' she whispered in disbelief, 'there's no way-' The island was just a piece of land, it was nothing special.**

**Ben simply nodded, 'Its the truth Katherine.' Kate's heart lurched in her chest, she almost felt sick, 'So you're here for my baby?'**

'**I could be here for you Kate...but your death would be too easy, at least this way you'll live, knowing that you've paid for your crimes, Kate put a hand just below her abdomen, 'no,' she shook her head, 'stay away from me,' she whispered, Ben pulled out a gun and slowly raised it at her, Kate stared at him as everything seemed to slow down.**

'**See you in an other life Kate...' just as his words left him and he tightened his hold on the trigger, Kate swiftly pulled out the gun and shot him-Ben stared at her as time seemed to slow around them. The island was taking one of them, but who? **

**Two simultaneous gunshots were heard as Jack pulled up to the house.**

**End chapter forty one:**


	17. Final Chapter

**  
Chapter forty-two: Four Entwined Fates **

Jack left the ignition on as he jumped out of the car and sprinted into the house, the front door was open, dread filled him 'KATE?!' he yelled desperately, he prayed she was okay, he prayed their baby was okay.  
Panic and fear gripped him as he checked each room down stairs, he heard a slight moan from upstairs, he looked up at the ceiling. She was upstairs.  
On instinct, he sprinted up the stairs and down the hallway, as he approached the open door, he felt afraid of what he might find...  
'Kate...?!' He approached the ominous door as it was poised half way between being open or closed, between locations, double-minded, just like him. He counted to five in his mind as he reached out, his fingers traced the wooden door, before he reached the number five, a soft voice called his name, 'Jack...' It was Kate, she sounded weak, on confirming that she was in danger, his fear evaporated, replaced by his fury at the thought of someone even thinking about harming Kate, he pushed the door wide open. Ben's limp body, the dark room, the crimson fluid flowing from Kate's stomach, all of it seemed to catch him off guard, all he could focus on was Kate, the tears in her eyes as she clutched her stomach, she was turning pale alarmingly fast.  
'Kate?!' she tried to smile at him through her tears, 'I lost our baby Jack.'  
'Shshsh,' he tried to comfort her as he took in the situation, he was almost numb to his panic and terror. Kate was bleeding out, Ben had shot her in the stomach, that combined with her rapid pulse was NOT good. It meant she would bleed out faster and lose consciousness, and if she lost consciousness, 'Its gonna be okay,' he lied, he pulled her into his arms, as he dialled the emergency number, 'its Doctor Shepherd-send me an ambulance NOW-' he hung up and cupped her face, 'stay with me Kate...stay with me, please...' this kind of heartache had never wrapped him up before.  
'I...' her eyes began to flutter shut, 'I can't Jack-'  
His desperation surfaced as he pleaded with a tortured expression, 'I NEED you to...you're gonna be fine...'  
Kate tried to smile, but she could barely lift her head as she whispered, 'That's what I like about you, the glass half full thing...'  
He fought back tears as he was reminded of their time on the island, 'There's a glass?'  
Kate searched his eyes, making sure they would be the last thing she'd see if she were to die, he stared down at her, she couldn't hear him anymore, she could see his lips moving as she squinted, trying to keep his face in her eyes, but everything began to fade into the surrounding darkness that enveloped the room.  
Ben's corpse lay seemingly forgotten on the floor, the island however had not forgotten this death, now, they were even.  
A powerful man lay dead on the floor, a woman in love lay dying, a hero watched helplessly.  
Was this the reward for all of their sacrifices? Was this the destiny they had all earned? Was this the end?  
It seemed as though happiness had left this dark room behind, taking all hope with it...but hope is a tricky thing...

Kate's eyes opened, causing her to flinch suddenly as white light poured in, she squinted in pain, she took in sharp breaths as she jolted awake to the sound of a hospital monitor beeping steadily.  
She placed a hand just below her abdomen, her heart racing in her chest, the increased pace in beeping awoke Jack.  
Jack sat upright, 'Kate?' he grinned at her, letting tears stream down his cheeks, he covered her hand with his, she could feel his warmth against her forehead as he kissed it. Words could not describe how blissful it felt at that moment.  
Kate looked at him adoringly, she thought she would never see those tender eyes again, 'Jack...' she softly whispered his name, he smiled at her as he made no effort to hide his tears, he kissed her softly, she cupped his face, wanting the moment to never end, as he pulled away, she stroked his stubbled cheeks, reluctantly letting go, she looked down at her blanket covered body, she looked upto Jack, 'is our baby –' she cut off, she couldn't bring herself to say it, Jack smiled, gently pressing just below her abdomen, 'no, its fine...' she broke into a relieved sob, Jack smiled at the mother of his unborn child lovingly, 'Our baby, is okay.'  
Kate laughed as warm tears slid down her soft cheeks. Jack glanced at her chart again, for the hundredth time, he knew nothing had changed on it, since he had written it. She was safe, she just needed to rest.  
'Is it really over?' she asked in disbelief, Jack smiled at her, god he loved her...  
Jack furrowed his brow and sat besides her on the bed, 'actually...there's something else...'  
Kate felt her heart skip a beat, she held her breath, nervous.  
'what?' As she asked, Jack looked down, the way he did before he told her he wasn't sorry she kissed him, the way he did before he told her loved her, her heart began to thump in her chest as he reached inside his pocket.  
'Kate...' tears filled her eyes again, but this time, with joy. 'I have never loved anyone, as much as I love you, and I never will...' he slowly turned to face her, his heart raced in his chest, he was scared but urged himself to 

go on, to take the risk and make the move.  
'I've almost lost you so many times, and I can't take it, you can't not be mine anymore Kate...' she gazed at him, she had stopped breathing as she stared at him in astonishment, 'I want our baby to be born, into a happy family, and you're the closest thing I have, and you're the only thing I want...' he took in a deep breath, wishing he had planned it better, 'Kate, what I'm trying to say is...' he opened the box, revealing a glinting diamond ring, 'will you Marry me?'  
Kate nodded as she cried with joy, covering her mouth with both hands, she took in a soothing breath, 'yes, yes, Ofcourse I will, yes-' she pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly, he closed his eyes, flooded with relief, he held her wholeheartedly, this was how it was meant to be, this was where they belonged, with eachother.  
Kate planted a firm kiss on his cheek, and buried her face in his shoulder, there was no other place she ever wanted to be, nowhere but here.  
They both smiled as they held eachother, so this was what happiness felt like. This was what their hearts had been searching for all along.

Fate had smiled upon them in its own bittersweet style by crashing flight815, ironically, the greatest tragedy to befall them, turned out to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to them.

The End

I'd really like to hear what you all thought and whether you think I should do another fic?

Thankyou for reading, keep smiling


End file.
